A través del tiempo
by Zafiro-star
Summary: ¿Edmund murió en la mesa de piedra? ¡¿Qué pasó aquí! ¡Alguien a retorcido la historia y ahora la Bruja Blanca sigue gobernado Narnia bajo el eterno invierno! ¿Quién tendrá que corregir la historia y volver las cosas a la normalidad? Pasen y averígüenlo ;)
1. Un paisaje diferente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**¿No tarde mucho o si? :P**

**Por fin les traigo otro fanfic :D  
**

**Lo postergué por mucho tiempo pero por fin me he decidido a publicarlo, espero no espantar a la inspiración e intentar publicar cada semana n.n' Me ayudaría muchísimo que me dijeran qué les parece y así poder seguir mejorando cada vez más :)**

**Y bueno los dejo que lean :P**

**.**

* * *

.

1.- Un paisaje diferente

.

Tres años habían pasado después de la derrota de la Bruja Blanca. Durante esos años los cuatro reyes habían sabido gobernar sabiamente imponiendo buenas leyes y luchando por erradicar el mal, extendiendo así cada vez más la paz en Narnia.

En un día soleado los reyes Peter y Edmund salieron a dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores para liberarse un poco de los deberes reales, se divertían haciendo carreras para ver quién era el mejor jinete y se detenían de vez en cuando para descansar y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les brindaba. En uno de sus descansos se encontraban a la orilla de un rio mientras sus caballos bebían agua.

- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco, Ed? -le dijo Peter con los ojos cerrados, recostado en el césped- es por eso que salimos de Cair Paravel.

- Así estoy bien -respondió él recargado a la sombra de un árbol.

- Vamos, deja que te dé un poco el sol -se burló Peter.

- Muy gracioso -le dijo acercándose y recostándose a un lado.

- Lo ves, no es tan malo -siguió Peter divertido. Pero esta vez Edmund no respondió, Peter lo miró extrañado, Edmund solo miraba al cielo- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada…-respondió vagamente, Peter lo miró sin creerle- Peter, tu... -pero se vio interrumpido por un grito muy cerca de ahí. Ambos se levantaron presurosos y corrieron hacia donde provenían los gritos.

Se encontraron con un pobre unicornio tirado en el suelo y atado, junto a él un hombre encapuchado lo tomaba del cuerno y lo limaba con fuerza depositando el polvo brillante que caía de su cuerno en un bolso de tela.

- ¡Libérelo! -gritó Peter con fuerza desenfundando su espada y corriendo hacia él, el hombre se apartó del unicornio y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, Peter fue a ayudar al unicornio pero Edmund fue tras aquel hombre.

- ¡Edmund! -le gritó su hermano pero él no lo escuchó.

Edmund corría intentando no perderlo de vista hasta que el encapuchado se cansó de seguir huyendo y se giró a enfrentarlo lanzándole un rayo de luz que gracias a los buenos reflejos de Edmund dio de lleno en un árbol.

- ¡Eres un mago! -dijo Edmund sorprendido.

El mago no se detuvo a esperar a que se recuperara y siguió lanzando varios hechizos, Edmund se refugió tras un árbol y el mago vio su oportunidad para seguir escapando. Intentó seguirlo, pero una mano lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

- Espera -le dijo Peter sujetándolo.

- ¡Se está escapando! -le dijo exasperado intentando zafarse pero Peter lo retuvo.

- No podemos seguirlo nosotros solos -le dijo razonable.

- Claro que podemos -dijo testarudo.

- Puede ser peligroso, regresaremos al castillo y después enviaremos un grupo de soldados a capturarlo.

- Si tú no quieres ir, entonces iré yo solo -respondió molesto.

- ¡He dicho que no, Edmund! -dijo autoritario.

Edmund se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad y caminó molesto hacia dónde habían dejado sus caballos con Peter siguiéndolo de cerca. El unicornio los esperaba ya liberado aunque con leves marcas en su cuerpo e inevitablemente en su cuerno.

- Sólo quería agradecerle el haberme ayudado majestad -dijo a Peter e hizo una reverencia.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer -respondió Peter modestamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - le preguntó Edmund amablemente. El unicornio lo miró un segundo de manera frívola e ignorándolo por completo se giró a Peter.

- Yo estaba pastando tranquilamente cuando de pronto unas cuerdas cayeron sobre mí -explicó a Peter- ese monstruo me sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a limar mi cuerno -dijo dolido- ¡Mi cuerno!

- Se que es imperdonable lo que le ha hecho -dijo Peter comprensivo- le aseguro que pagará por lo que hizo.

- Muchas gracias su alteza -dijo agradecido.

- Ahora vaya con cuidado -le dijo Peter.

- Así lo hare, con su permiso majestad -se despidió el unicornio haciendo una reverencia a Peter y se alejó ignorando de nuevo a Edmund.

Aquello sólo hizo más que enfadarlo y se dirigió a su caballo con paso veloz, Peter se dio cuenta y lo siguió confundido.

- ¿Sigues molesto porque no te dejé seguir al mago? -Preguntó subiendo a su propio caballo para seguir a Edmund quien ya había empezado a alejarse.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? -le espetó incrédulo.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Peter sin comprender.

- Olvídalo -arrió a su caballo y cabalgó de regreso a Cair Paravel con rapidez sin hacer caso a los gritos de su hermano que lo llamaba. Era increíble que no viera la manera tan despectiva en que lo había tratado el unicornio ignorándolo de esa manera, incluso el animal más puro de toda Narnia lo despreciaba.

Después de un tiempo huyendo de Peter aunque por más que quiso no pudo perderlo, llegó a las puertas de Cair Paravel dónde lo recibieron los guardias que custodiaban las puertas con una reverencia, el siguió de largo hasta el establo donde dejó a su caballo y se apresuró a entrar al castillo.

No llegó más del recibidor cuando nuevamente Peter lo alcanzó y detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? -le dijo entre molesto y preocupado por su comportamiento.

- ¡Nada! -le espetó molesto- ¡No pasa nada! Como siempre…

- Edmund, si es por el mago… -intentó razonar con él.

- Lo hubiera vencido si me hubieras dejado -le interrumpió mordazmente. Aunque esa no era la verdadera razón de su enojo, también le molestaba el que no lo dejara ir tras él.

- Edmund, ya te dije por qué no te dejé ir tras él -respondió Peter intentando tenerle paciencia.

- ¡Sí, claro! -dijo Edmund irónico- Sé por qué no me dejaste ir por él…

- ¡No sabemos qué poderes podría tener!-le interrumpió al borde de la paciencia.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que no confías en mí! -le gritó Edmund.

- ¡No! -respondió Peter molesto - ¡Porque siempre haces las cosas sin pensar!

Edmund se quedó callado y Peter también, no había esperado que respondiera de ese modo pero eso solo confirmaba lo llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo, no había nada más que decirse por lo que Edmund se marchó lo más rápido que pudo y aunque Peter intentó detenerlo, de sus labios no logró salir ningún sonido.

Llegó a su habitación y puso el cerrojo, no quería que nadie lo molestara por ahora, caminó a su cama y se tiró en ella desanimado, se quedó un buen tiempo mirando el techo, pensando en su discusión con Peter. Ambos estaban alterados sin embargo sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. ¿Por qué justamente ahora esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente? ¿Por qué justamente ese día? Cuando mañana se cumpliría exactamente un año más desde que la Bruja Blanca había sido derrotada. Pensaba haberlo superado, todo lo pasado tres años atrás, no quería traerlos de nuevo a su cabeza y las palabras de Peter lo empeoraban todo. A veces deseaba haber muerto aquel día y no tener que pasar por todo esto, no es que despreciara lo que ahora tenía, la nueva oportunidad que le había sido regalada, pero no sabía cómo llevar el peso de la culpa en su conciencia.

Un golpeteo en la ventana le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y al abrirla una pequeña ardilla entró deprisa.

- Vaya que tardaste en abrirme -se quejó la ardilla- ¿Estabas dormido?

- No, Percy -habló Edmund a la ardilla, su mejor amigo después de la derrota de la bruja blanca- sólo pensaba.

- Eso es malo -dijo preocupado, conociéndolo a la perfección- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues… -dijo evasivo, no quería hablar de eso, pero sabía que insistiría igualmente.

- Vamos habla de un vez -dijo impaciente.

- Tuve una pelea con Peter, es todo -dijo sentándose en la cama, Percy se apresuró a ponerse junto a él.

- Que raro -dijo con sarcasmo, eso hizo sonreír a Edmund- ¿Y esta vez qué fue?

- Una tontería -dijo él con pesar, le contó lo que había pasado con el unicornio y aquel mago que le había atacado y después como habían terminado Peter y él peleando.

- Bueno, deberías dejar que se calme un poco y luego arreglar las cosas -dijo Percy con aire de sabiduría- no creo que haya querido decir eso.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello -dijo Edmund deprimido.

- No te preocupes -dijo Percy subiéndose a su hombro- se cómo hacer que dejes de pensar en eso por el momento - terminó alegremente.

Y ahí estaban, caminando por el bosque, mientras Percy le contaba sus aventuras de ese día. Era una ardilla muy hiperactiva, se la pasaba metiéndose en cada lío intentando hacer buenas acciones pero siempre terminaba empeorando la situación, aunque siempre tenía algo nuevo que contar y a Edmund le encantaba escucharlo.

- Entonces le dije al ciervo que se quedara quieto, pero en cuanto me acerque se puso muy alterado y sólo terminó enredándose más en aquellas ramas -dijo Percy mientras saltaba de rama en rama con Edmund siguiéndole de cerca con una sonrisa caminando por el sendero- no entiendo por qué se puso así.

- Tal vez temió que lo dejaras sin cuernos - se burló Edmund mientras reía.

- ¿Por qué pensaría algo así? -preguntó Percy inocentemente.

- No lo sé -siguió Edmund riéndose de su amigo. De pronto se detuvo al divisar algo unos metros más adelante.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Percy bajando del árbol.

- Shhh -le calló, mientras se ocultaba tras un arbusto- es el mago del que te hablé -le susurró. Caminaba por delante de ellos mirando hacia todos lados para estar seguro de que no lo veían, Edmund comenzó a seguirlo de manera sigilosa.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -dijo la ardilla alarmada, subiéndose a su hombro.

- Voy a ver hacia dónde se dirige -respondió Edmund.

- ¿No crees que es peligroso? -dijo asustado.

- Sólo quiero ver a dónde va -le tranquilizó- puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

- Claro que no -dijo ofendido- voy contigo.

- Pues entonces guarda silencio o nos descubrirá.

Lo siguieron unos minutos cuidando de no ser descubiertos hasta que el mago entró en una cueva y lo perdieron de vista, Edmund estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer, podía entrar y averiguar qué es lo que tramaba o podía regresar al castillo decirle a Peter lo que había visto y después ser regañado por haberle desobedecido. Claramente la primera opción era más tentadora así que entró a la cueva.

Estaba oscuro y a medida que avanzaba podía escuchar sus propios pasos resonando por las paredes de la cueva, si quería ser sigiloso eso no ayudaba mucho.

- Quizá deberíamos volver -susurró Percy.

- Aun no -dijo Edmund y continuó caminando.

Antes de llegar al final de la cueva una luz iluminó el lugar y así como había aparecido desapareció en seguida.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Percy asustado.

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

Al final de la cueva se encontraron con un espacio muy amplio, en el piso estaban tallados unos símbolos extraños formando un gran círculo y en el centro se encontraba lo que parecía ser un reloj de sol. Edmund volteó a todos lados pero no había ninguna señal del mago, caminó hacia el reloj y pudo observar que no marcaba la hora sino que tenía grabado en tres círculos distintos, uno más grande que otro, los días, los meses y los años. Una sensación extraña lo invadió al ver la fecha que estaba marcada, era exactamente tres años atrás, aquel día… Percy saltó de su hombro y se paró sobre el reloj observándolo curioso, entonces Edmund notó que había un polvo extraño sobre todo el reloj, pasó un dedo por encima y lo examinó de cerca.

- Polvo de cuerno de unicornio -susurró asustado, para eso el mago había atacado al unicornio ¿Pero por qué estaba sobre el reloj? Entonces la voz de Percy lo sorprendió.

- Esta fecha está mal -dijo Percy- Debería ser tres años después -dijo sabiondo, moviendo para horror de Edmund el círculo que marcaba los años y adelantándolo a la fecha correcta.

- ¡No! -gritó Edmund intentando detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, una luz los cegó por un segundo y después se esfumó como había sucedido minutos antes de que llegaran al final de la cueva.

Edmund miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nada había pasado y se alivió de no haber hallado nada fuera de lo normal, después se giró molesto hacia Percy quien se tallaba los ojos cegado aun por aquel destello de luz.

- No toques nada, Percy -le regañó- no sabemos qué puede pasar.

- Lo siento -dijo él abriendo los ojos y mirándolo- ¿No crees que está más oscuro?

- Eso se debe a la luz -le explicó Edmund- agradécetelo a ti mismo -dijo aun algo enfadado- será mejor que salgamos de aquí y le avisemos a Peter, él sabrá que hacer -dijo resignado, no quería escuchar el sermón que le tendría preparado. Edmund con Percy nuevamente sobre su hombro caminó hacia la salida inquietado aún por el extraño suceso hasta que Percy expresó lo que su mente había estado pensando también.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con el mago? -preguntó intrigado.

- No lo sé -admitió Edmund- pero esperemos que lo que sea que haya hecho en esa cueva no sea nada malo.

Al terminar de decir eso puso por fin un pie fuera de la cueva pero se quedó completamente estático al ver el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Nieve.

* * *

**.**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo :D No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, preocupaciones? **

**Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)**

**.**


	2. La historia cambiada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Gracias por los review! **

**Isabel y Watanuky espero que les guste este capítulo n.n**

**.**

* * *

.

2- La historia cambiada

.

Ambos miraban anonadados a su alrededor, todo cubierto completamente de nieve, era imposible. Minutos atrás un radiante sol y hojas verdes adornaban el paisaje, cómo era posible que ahora hubiera nieve en su lugar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -susurró Edmund confundido y asustado a la vez.

Dio unos cuantos pasos en la nieve aun sin poder creer lo que veía, en su hombro Percy parecía igual de conmocionado que él. Era cómo volver a aquel día.

- Debemos regresar al castillo -dijo Edmund de pronto- hay que averiguar qué ha pasado.

Caminó con paso apresurado por donde habían llegado en dirección al castillo, mirando a todos lados por si había alguna señal de algo o alguien, pero nada, el bosque estaba en completo silencio y no sabía si le inquietaba más encontrarse con alguien o aquel silencio mortal.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -preguntó Percy temeroso.

- No lo sé -respondió Edmund preocupado- esto es muy extraño.

Caminaron un poco más cuando escucharon el sonido de cascos acercándose, no les dio tiempo a esconderse cuando un grupo de centauros, faunos y otros animales los rodearon por completo de forma amenazante.

- ¿Quiénes son? -habló uno de los centauros amenazándolos con su espada. Edmund lo miró confundido.

- ¿Albriech? -preguntó al centauro, aquel era uno de los más fieles y cercanos soldados de la guardia real, no entendía porque lo amenazaba de esa forma.

- He dicho ¿Quién eres? - exigió- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ¿De que estás hablando? -dijo Edmund pensando que le jugaban una muy mala broma- Soy Edmund, el rey Edmund- dijo autoritario.

Por un segundo vio el desconcierto en el rostro de Albriech y de los demás que los rodeaban, a la mayoría de ellos los reconocía pues eran soldados de Narnia, pero había algo diferente en su aspecto, algo que no llegaba a comprender, como el hecho de que no le reconocieran. Un repentino miedo surgió en su interior.

Una carcajada despectiva surgió de la boca del centauro y los demás levantaron su guardia.

- ¡No mientas, espía! -dijo acercándose a él enojado- el único Edmund que conozco murió hace tres años en la mesa de piedra.

A Edmund se le vino el alma al suelo al escucharlo ¡¿Qué él qué?! Eso era imposible. Percy también estaba atónito con lo que acababan de escuchar.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! - dijo asustado y confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?- Yo soy Edmund ¿Acaso no me reconoces?- Albriech lo estudió un momento pero enseguida endureció su mirada.

- No podrás engañarnos, seguramente la Bruja Blanca usó su magia para que tomaras esa forma. Pero fue un mal intento.

Si el escuchar que había muerto hace tres años lo había impactado, el escuchar ese nombre de nuevo le heló la sangre por completo, esto tenía que ser un muy mal sueño.

- No es verdad… -dijo en un susurro cargado de horror- eso no puede ser verdad.

- Ya deja de fingir de una vez por todas -dijo Albriech molesto- no te dejaremos escapar, espía.

Dos faunos se acercaron a él uno de ellos lo sujetó con fuerza mientras que el otro apresaba a Percy entre sus manos.

- ¡No, esto es un error! -dijo Edmund intentando soltarse- Esto no debería ser así, la Bruja Blanca está muerta, murió hace tres años, tienes que creerme, yo soy Edmund.

- ¡Él dice la verdad! -gritó Percy intentando en vano zafarse de las manos del fauno- ¿Acaso están ciegos?

- Cállenlos, no quiero escuchar más de sus sandeces-ordenó el centauro.

Pusieron una mordaza en la boca de Edmund y le amarraron las manos por detrás, mientras que a Percy lo metieron en un pequeño costal y lo cerraron con una cuerda.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos? -preguntó otro de los centauros.

- Los llevaremos al refugio y ahí los interrogaremos hasta que hablen -dijo Albriech sin más- parece que a la bruja se le acabaron las ideas sobre como descubrir nuestro escondite ¿En verdad creyó que caeríamos en eso?

Lo último que Edmund vio antes que le cubrieran también los ojos fue la mirada suspicaz de Albriech. ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así? Lo obligaron a caminar a un rumbo desconocido, tropezando de vez en cuando a causa de que no podía ver nada, oía las respiraciones de los demás, unos constantes rasguños que dedujo sería Percy intentando salir de aquel saco en donde lo habían metido y el sonido de los pasos amortiguados por la nieve. Sentía frío, no llevaba encima más que una camisa ligera y comenzaban a entumecerse sus manos y pies. Y a pesar de eso no sentía que eso fuese real, no podía serlo, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo era aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, pero su más grande pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pasó de vivir en una tranquila Narnia libre de la Bruja Blanca gobernando con sus hermanos a un lugar donde continua un eterno invierno y en donde aun asola la Bruja Blanca y sobre todo ¡Él está muerto! Repasó mil veces lo sucedido y a la única conclusión que llegó fue que aquel reloj que Percy movió los llevó a ese tiempo alterado previamente por el mago a quien no habían encontrado después de haberlo seguido de cerca, era la única explicación, él había viajado antes, por eso el reloj marcaba tres años antes, el día en que fue librado de su ejecución en la mesa de piedra cosa que al parecer el mago logró que sucediera y al mover de nuevo el reloj los llevó a ese tiempo tres años después de su muerte. Era todo tan confuso que ni él estaba seguro de ello, pero era lo único que cuadraba. Después le surgió otra duda ¿Qué habría pasado con sus hermanos?

La voz de Albriech interrumpió sus pensamientos y alguien lo obligó a detenerse de súbito.

- Acamparemos aquí -dijo el centauro- nos hemos retrasado más de lo esperado con estos dos, si no tenemos más contratiempos por la tarde llegaremos al refugio.

Lo ataron a un árbol y le quitaron la mordaza y la venda de los ojos, recordó sombríamente que ya había pasado por una situación similar antes, atado a un árbol y preguntándose qué pasaría con él.

Vio como encerraban a Percy en una pequeña jaula elaborada con ramas cuidadosamente unidas que hacían imposible que se rompiera con la simple fuerza de la ardilla. Escuchó como debatieron un rato sobre si encender una fogata o no, al final decidieron que si no morían emboscados morirían congelados pues el frío se había asentado más y Edmund temblaba incontrolablemente de frío, un fauno se acercó a él y lo cubrió con una manta cosa que agradeció profundamente pero el fauno simplemente lo ignoró y se limitó a darle un poco de agua y comida.

Notó como Albriech le dirigía una mirada desconfiada desde el otro extremo del campamento, aun no sabía cómo lograr convencerlos de que no era una amenaza por lo que decidió que esperaría a que lo llevaran a ese refugio y escucharan lo que tenía que decir. Por otro lado sintió que además de Albriech otro par de ojos se posaban en él y al girarse vio a un leopardo que lo miraba con curiosidad y al darse cuenta que lo habían descubierto se volteo inmediatamente hacía otro lado. Varias veces lo sorprendió mirándole y eso le divirtió un poco al verlo voltearse como si nunca hubiera estado haciéndolo.

Llegó la hora de dormir pero Edmund no lograba conciliar el sueño y es que amarrado de un árbol tampoco era la mejor posición para hacerlo, sintió que pasaron horas antes de quedarse dormido y al despertar se sentía cansado. Volvieron a vendarle los ojos pero esta vez sin mordaza y caminaron un rato más. Alrededor de la caída número diez, según la cuenta de Edmund, al ponerse de pie nuevamente, sintió que alguien lo empujaba de nuevo al suelo y varios gritos de alerta se escucharon junto con varios gruñidos y aullidos y el sonido de espadas entrechocándose. Desorientado y vulnerable intentó levantarse aun con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas cuando sintió algo rozándole la cabeza quitándole la venda de los ojos, en ese momento pudo ver lo que pasaba. ¡Los estaban atacando! Vio como cada uno peleaba contra minotauros, lobos, enanos y otras criaturas aliadas de la bruja. Buscó desesperado por todas partes hasta que encontró a Percy aun encerrado en la jaula que se hallaba en el suelo, se levantó como pudo y corrió esquivando a todos por igual hasta llegar a él.

- ¡Edmund! -gritó Percy aliviado al verlo llegar- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- Lo sé, pero mis manos -dijo él haciendo el intento de desatarse.

- Déjame ayudarte -le dijo Percy acercándose a un extremo de la jaula, Edmund iba a acercarse para que lo ayudara a desatarse cuando vio que aquel leopardo que lo había estado observando era arrojado por un minotauro contra un árbol y un lobo se acercaba veloz a acabar con él, sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y empujó al lobo justo cuando saltaba hacia el leopardo y ambos rodaron por el suelo, el lobo se reincorporó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre Edmund quien aún seguía en el suelo y para defenderse intentó alejarlo sólo con las piernas. El leopardo recuperado del golpe se lanzó hacia el lobo ayudando a Edmund y cuando terminó con él se acercó nuevamente a Edmund y con sus garras rompió las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, sin decir nada se marchó para seguir luchando dejando a un Edmund sorprendido, segundos después recordó que estaban en una pelea y tomó una espada que estaba en el suelo y corrió a ayudar a los demás. Sólo unos pocos se dieron cuenta que se había liberado pero al verlo luchar de su lado no hicieron nada para detenerlo.

Cuando los enemigos se dieron cuenta que no podrían contra ellos huyeron despavoridos dándoles la victoria a ellos que algunos celebraron con un grito triunfante.

Albriech se acercó a Edmund con el semblante serio alargando una mano.

- Tu espada -dijo sin más. Edmund se la entregó sin decir nada y esperó a que Albriech hablara.

- ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear así? -preguntó. Esa pregunta le resultó extraña pero respondió igualmente.

- Oreius fue mi maestro -dijo Edmund- De él aprendí todo lo que se.

Una ola de exclamaciones y sorpresa corrió por todos los presentes, Albriech permaneció serio e imperturbable.

- Dices que la Bruja Blanca murió hace tres años y que Oreius fue tu maestro -dijo Albriech- pero ambas cosas aquí no son verdad. Ahora pues, será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para lo que dices o tus manos volverán a ser atadas y te sacaremos la verdad de cualquier forma.

Edmund no se mostró temeroso de sus palabras pues lo que decía era la verdad y después de aspirar profundamente se dispuso a relatarles su vida y lo sucedido con aquel reloj junto con la conclusión a la que él mismo había llegado y esperar que le creyesen.

Después de terminar, todos permanecieron callados digiriendo todo lo que les había contado, Albriech se retiró a hablar con los otros centauros y las demás criaturas se acercaron para dar su opinión al respecto mientras dirigían miradas curiosas a Edmund de vez en cuando. Edmund esperó ansioso por saber lo que habían decidido y cuando Albriech se acercó de nuevo estaba al borde de la desesperación.

- La historia que cuentas es inimaginable -dijo Albriech, Edmund sintió que la esperanza se desvanecía- Aun así, has demostrado con tus hechos que lo que dices puede ser verdad -en ese momento Edmund respiró aliviado contento por la ligera esperanza que le habían dado- Nosotros hemos decidido creerte lo suficiente para que te permitamos ir sin ataduras pero sólo nuestro líder puede decidir si te cree o no. ¿Aceptas el trato?

- Acepto -dijo sin dudar.

- Muy bien, entonces -dijo Albriech dándole la espada que le habían arrebatado cuando los capturaron- Liberen a la ardilla -Una vez libre, Percy corrió hacia Edmund y se subió a su hombro- Hora de irnos -terminó el centauro y los demás se pusieron en marcha.

La tarde se hacía presente cuando Edmund después de meditarlo un rato se acercó a Albriech y lo miró dudoso.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Siempre y cuando esté en mis manos el poder responder -le contestó.

- Mis hermanos… -empezó temeroso de escuchar la respuesta- ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Están…?

- Están vivos -respondió al notar la preocupación de Edmund y éste respiró aliviado.

- ¿Podrías contarme lo qué pasó? -preguntó nuevamente después de unos segundos- ¿Cómo fue que la bruja está viva y yo…? -le resultaba difícil decir "muerto", aún no se hacía a la idea de que eso en verdad pasara- ¿Podrías? -casi suplicó. El centauro no dijo nada durante unos minutos llegando a pensar que no respondería cuando comenzó a hablar.

- Hace tres años -comenzó Albriech mirando al frente como si estuviera viendo el pasado frente a sus ojos- la bruja blanca se presentó en nuestro campamento reclamando la sangre que por derecho le pertenecía. Tu sangre -explicó mirándolo, Edmund lo sabía lo recordaba claramente pero el resultado obviamente no había sido el mismo- Aslan y ella hablaron del asunto en privado, todos esperaban nerviosos por saber el veredicto, pero al terminar de hablar, la Bruja Blanca salió con una sonrisa orgullosa, se acercó a ti y a tus hermanos y dijo -Vendrás conmigo- las voces de pena corrieron por todo el campamento y los gritos de tus hermanos se alzaron por sobre todos los demás, tu hermano miró a Aslan en busca de ayuda pero Aslan los miraba con pena y todos supieron que no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

A pesar de eso aceptaste tu destino sin rechistar, reconociendo tus errores, algo digno de honor, y fuiste con la bruja a la mesa de piedra. Tus hermanos se escabulleron en la noche y fueron hasta la mesa de piedra presenciando tu muerte y cuando el ejército de la bruja se había ido llevaron tu cuerpo devuelta al campamento y ahí lo quemaron en un entierro digno de un Rey. Muchos de nosotros deseábamos venganza y nos preparamos para la batalla, Aslan nos dijo que debíamos retirarnos y esperar el momento propicio para combatir pero muchos de nosotros junto con tus hermanos nos negamos a aceptarlo, Aslan nos advirtió que no ganaríamos y que no iría con nosotros, sin embargo, fuimos y combatimos en Beruna contra la Bruja Blanca y ahí encontramos la derrota. Los que quedamos huimos y nos escondimos en los bosques, después de ese día no volvimos a ver a Aslan. Aun así, seguimos esperando que él aparezca y venzamos definitivamente a la Bruja Blanca.

Edmund se quedó pensativo, meditando en todo lo que le había contado, parecía increíble todo lo que le había dicho y estaba seguro que lo mismo habían pensado cuando les contó su propia historia. Un pequeño suceso había desencadenado toda esa desgracia, su muerte había ocasionado todo eso ¿Acaso era tan importante que viviera?

- Hubo algo en tu relato que me llamó la atención -comentó Albriech sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Aquel mago que mencionaste… El día en que la bruja vino a reclamar tu sangre iba acompañada de un mago igual al que describías. Nunca lo habíamos visto antes hasta ese día.

- Seguramente fue él el que cambió todo -dijo Percy aun en el hombro de Edmund.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Oreius? -preguntó Edmund recordando las palabras que Albriech le había dicho antes.

- Fue convertido en piedra por la Bruja Blanca en la batalla de Beruna -respondió con un deje de tristeza- Después de eso tu hermano dio la retirada.

Caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro, al parecer Albriech confiaba en él, aunque su posición no le permitía reconocerlo, con todo lo que le había contado estaba seguro de que era así. Sin embargo, no podía asegurar que su Líder confiara en él de la misma forma que Albriech lo hacía y a todo esto ¿Quién sería su Líder?

* * *

**.**

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, no olviden comentar y hacerme saber sus opiniones :)**

**nos vemos en el siguiente :D**

**.**


	3. El Refugio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Que rápido se pasa la semana :O**

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo y no olviden comentar qué les parece :)**

**.**

* * *

.

3-El Refugio

.

Pronto la noche caería nuevamente, Albriech le había asegurado que llegarían antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Mientras caminaban un ruido los hizo detenerse, se escuchaba como una pelea y un grito lo hizo estremecerse al reconocer su voz.

- ¡Peter! -gritó Edmund mientras corría hacia la dirección donde provenían los ruidos, segundos después Albriech y los demás comprendieron lo que había dicho y corrieron también en su ayuda.

Cuando Edmund llegó vio a Peter contra un árbol y una herida sangrante en su brazo, un minotauro estaba frente a él y levantaba su espada para matarlo, Edmund se interpuso entre él y su hermano y detuvo el golpe con su espada, después de unos cuantos movimientos logró desarmarlo y acabar con el minotauro. Los demás habían llegado para ver justo cuando el minotauro caía al suelo derrotado. Recordó de pronto que a sus espaldas estaba su hermano mirándole y con cierto nerviosismo se giró a verlo, era igual al Peter que recordaba pero sin menos brillo en sus ojos en los cuales la sorpresa y la confusión se reflejaban perfectamente y con gran razón pues se suponía que él estaba muerto. Sintió el peligro cuando los ojos de Peter se recuperaron de la impresión y se oscurecieron mientras tomaba su espada y le apuntaba al cuello, Edmund no se movió a pesar de sentir el filo de la espada rozándole, los demás permanecieron quietos a la espera de cualquier movimiento, no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decirle sin que eso llevara a que lo degollara así que decidió esperar a que diera el primer paso.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Peter desafiante.

- Soy Edmund - ¿Qué más podría decirle?

- ¡Mientes! -contestó él con rabia- él esta…

- Muerto -lo interrumpió, aun sentía desagrado al escucharlo- lo sé, pero lo que digo es verdad.

- Eso es imposible -refutó Peter.

- Pregúntame lo que quieras -le dijo- Algo que nadie más podría saber excepto yo.

Notó como Peter dudaba por unos segundos y lo miraba confundido, sin embargo bajó la espada y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, cuando les dije que regresarían a casa y yo me quedaría en Narnia? -dijo al fin. Edmund no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en recordar pues esos días los tenía grabados firmemente en su mente sin poder deshacerse de ellos.

- Dije que debíamos quedarnos -explicó, pero sabía que no era eso precisamente lo que Peter quería escuchar- también les dije: He visto lo que la bruja ha hecho, y además yo le ayudé -vio que el rostro de Peter se suavizaba mientras hablaba- No quiero que por mi culpa sufran los demás -terminó. Peter lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, por sus ojos se asomaban lágrimas que intentaba no derramar. Soltó su espada y corrió hacia a él dándole un fuerte abrazo, Edmund sintió una mezcla de alegría y pena, le dolía que en realidad no fuera el Edmund que Peter esperaba.

- ¿Cómo…? -le preguntó Peter al separarse de él con una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas.

- Peter, necesito que me escuches -le dolía en el alma desilusionarlo de esa forma pero tenía que hacerlo- Soy Edmund… pero no el Edmund que tú conoces.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -pudo ver en su cara la confusión.

- Necesito que me escuches hasta el final, por favor. Te lo explicaré todo. Yo vengo de un tiempo diferente, uno en el que la bruja blanca fue derrotada y yo no morí en la mesa de piedra, un tiempo en el que hemos vivido en paz durante tres años y gobernamos como reyes y reinas de Narnia -podía ver como poco a poco el brillo que había visto en los ojos de su hermano al verlo se iba apagando conforme relataba su historia y sentía como si le enterraran un cuchillo en el pecho por arrebatarle esa felicidad. Continuó con su relato tal como se lo había contado a Albriech y a los demás narnianos y al terminar esperó la respuesta de Peter.

- Has crecido -dijo al fin con un amago de sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Han pasado tres años -dijo observando la reacción de Peter.

- Claro -dijo por toda respuesta.

- Majestad -habló Albriech mirando preocupado a Peter- Está herido.

Todos se fijaron en su brazo que seguía sangrando, dos faunos se acercaron rápidamente y empezaron a curarle.

- No es nada -dijo Peter observando como todos se miraban preocupados.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí afuera? -preguntó Albriech, parecía querer regañarlo pero se contenía muy bien, Peter sonrió un poco.

- Salí a buscarlos -respondió, algunos no parecían sorprendidos sino que se esperaban una respuesta como esa- Hace dos días que debieron haber vuelto.

- Sentimos nuestro retraso majestad -respondió Albriech- tuvimos varios contratiempos en el camino y fue inevitable el retraso.

- Después me contarás todo Albriech -dijo Peter- ahora lo mejor será regresar al refugio.

Se pusieron en marcha una vez curado el brazo de Peter y sin decir mucho caminaron casi una hora cuando se detuvieron frente a un claro rodeado por grandes y gruesos árboles cuyas raíces se alzaban formando grandes huecos bajo los árboles, excelente refugio para resguardarse de la lluvia o una tormenta de nieve pero no para albergar a todos los narnianos refugiados pensó Edmund.

- Antes de entrar ponte esto -le dijo Peter dándole su capa, después se dirigió a los demás- por el momento nadie debe saber lo que pasó ni quién es él en realidad, les diremos que es un mensajero de Archenland pero nada más ¿Quedó claro?

- Si, majestad -respondieron los narnianos. Edmund se cubrió la cabeza con la capa mientras Percy se metía en el bolsillo de ella y esperó a que Peter continuara.

Peter caminó hacia uno de los árboles mientras todos vigilaban que no hubiera nadie espiándolos y se adentró por el hueco, agarró la funda de su espada y tocó el suelo cinco veces, Edmund se sorprendió al escuchar el suelo hueco y aún más al escuchar tres golpes que venían del suelo y luego Peter respondiendo una vez más. Después de eso el suelo se abrió mostrando unas escaleras y un enano se asomó por la entrada.

- Bienvenido majestad -dijo el enano.

- Gracias -dijo Peter. Notó que el enano se fijaba en Edmund y lo miraba con curiosidad- Es un mensajero de Archenland, después se los explicaré, ahora necesitamos entrar.

- Por supuesto majestad, pasen -dijo el enano avergonzado haciéndose a un lado para que la comitiva pasase.

Bajaron por lo menos veinte escalones y después caminaron por un pasillo estrecho, a lo lejos se podía ver una luz amarilla marcando el final del túnel. Al llegar al final Edmund quedó asombrado, bajo él se extendía lo que parecía una ciudad subterránea repleta de tiendas y antorchas mientras cientos de narnianos caminaban entre ellas, parecía increíble que toda esa gente pudiera estar escondida de la bruja blanca durante tres años.

- Es impresionante -dijo recargándose en el barandal de una larga escalera que conducía hacia el fondo, Percy se asomaba desde el bolsillo de su capa y miraba también anonadado.

- Encontramos este lugar los primeros meses en que huimos -comentó Peter- juntos trabajamos para ampliarlo y hacerlo más habitable para nosotros.

- ¿Cómo consiguen comida para tanta gente? -preguntó intrigado.

- Encontramos un afluente de agua subterráneo por lo que eso no nos preocupa -explicó Peter- Para la comida hacemos varias incursiones al exterior e intentamos recolectar la mayor cantidad de comida posible, la bruja lo sabe por lo que siempre está constantemente vigilando por todas partes, también de vez en cuando recibimos un secreto apoyo de Archenland pero no se atreven a ayudarnos en algo más.

Edmund se fijó en la comitiva que los acompañaba y por primera vez notó los grandes bultos que cargaban todos ellos seguramente con comida. También notó como la gente se empezaba a fijar en ellos haciendo que cada vez más gente alzara la mirada y murmuraran sorprendidos.

- Hay que bajar - lo apuró Peter- estás llamando demasiado la atención -Edmund procuró mantener su rostro escondido bajo la capa y bajó junto con los demás.

La gente hacía pequeñas reverencias cuando Peter pasaba junto a ellos y éste respondía con una ligera sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, a pesar de aun no ser Rey se había ganado el respeto de todos en esos tres años.

- ¡Peter! -escuchó que gritaban, Edmund se detuvo al reconocerlas, dos jovencitas corrían hacia ellos, eran Susan y Lucy tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes a como las conocía. Lucy en su tiempo tenía el cabello largo mientras que esta Lucy lo tenía corto por encima de los hombros y Susan aún conservaba el mismo largo y hermoso cabello pero ocultaba parte de su rostro con él, pudiendo distinguir una cicatriz debajo pero sin llegar a ver muy bien. Ambas abrazaron a Peter en cuanto llegaron a él quien también se sintió aliviado de verlas.

- ¡Estás herido! -exclamó Susan al observar su brazo.

- No es nada -intentó calmarlas pero ambas mostraban preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó? -insistió Susan y luego por primera vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edmund quien se sintió nervioso de su mirada.

- Se los explicaré -respondió Peter- pero vallamos a nuestra tienda -dijo haciendo un ademan para que Edmund los siguiera. Albriech y los demás se apartaron de ellos para dejar las provisiones recolectadas.

Llegaron al final del campamento en donde se encontraban dos grandes tiendas apartadas del resto y entraron todos en la primera de ellas. Era muy amplia, tenía una cama en una orilla, una mesa en medio con un mapa de narnia extendido con varios puntos marcados y algunos pocos muebles más.

Peter, junto con sus hermanas se sentaron en la cama mientras que Edmund se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada jugueteando nervioso con su capa mientras esperaba a que Peter les contara quien era.

- Verán… -comenzó Peter no sabiendo muy bien que decir- Es una historia muy larga y demasiado increíble así que escuchen sin interrupciones ¿está bien?

- Claro, Peter -dijo Lucy preocupada de verlo tan nervioso- Empieza de una vez.

- Empezaré por contarles de dónde viene él -dijo señalando a Edmund, sus hermanas lo miraron con renovado interés- Aunque no lo crean, el viene de un tiempo diferente al nuestro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Susan.

- Susan, espera a que termine -le regañó Lucy.

- Quiero decir -continuó Peter, sin prestar atención a la interrupción- que viene de un tiempo en el que Narnia no vive asolada por la Bruja Blanca y hay paz en ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que viene del futuro? -preguntó Susan incrédula.

- No -dijo Peter, Edmund no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al notar su frustración por no saber explicarles, él ya había tenido que explicarlo dos veces y ninguna fue fácil. Era un alivio que para variar no tuviera que hacerlo otra vez- Viene del presente pero un presente en donde derrotamos a la Bruja blanca en la batalla de Beruna hace tres años.

Ambas se mostraron muy sorprendidas por lo que escuchaban, les dijo todo lo que Edmund le había explicado a él pero omitiendo olímpicamente que un gran detalle era que en ese tiempo Edmund no había muerto.

- Parece imposible todo esto -dijo Susan cuando Peter terminó.

- Lo sé - respondió Peter, aun le faltaba lo más importante por decir y no sabía cómo hacerlo, Edmund estaba a punto de romper su manga del nerviosismo.

Lucy lo miró con seriedad mientras Ed jugaba con su capa y después de un segundo una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro.

- Él siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso -todos la miraron confundidos, pero ella seguía mirando a Edmund- ¿Eres Ed verdad?

Al decir eso Susan se sorprendió enormemente y miró a Edmund y después a Peter en busca de respuesta. Edmund no sabía que decir por lo que miró a Peter en busca de ayuda, éste con un asentimiento de la cabeza dijo- Esta bien, puedes quitártela.

Edmund se bajó la capucha y todas las sospechas fueron disueltas. Sus hermanas por un momento se quedaron sin habla, las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro y rápidamente corrieron hacia él y lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Edmund sintió nuevamente ese pinchazo de remordimiento como cuando Peter lo abrazó, pero aun así correspondió a su abrazo, seguían siendo sus hermanas para él.

- Recuerden que no es de este tiempo, sino de uno diferente -les recordó Peter para que no se ilusionaran y crearan otra idea diferente.

- Lo sabemos -dijo Susan, separándose un poco de Edmund para verlo mejor- Te escuchamos la primera vez, Peter.

- Pero no importa de qué tiempo sea -dijo Lucy- sigue siendo Edmund, sigue siendo nuestro hermano.  
Edmund se vio agradecido por el comentario, aunque pareció que Peter no se mostró de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

- ¿Ya puedo salir? -preguntó Percy asomándose un poco desde el bolsillo.

- Sí, Percy -dijo Edmund. De inmediato la ardilla subió a toda prisa por el brazo de Edmund para instalarse en su hombro- Percy también viene de mi tiempo - explicó.

- Hola -saludó Percy alegremente a los tres.

- Hola -dijo Lucy sonriente- A ti no te conozco ¿o sí?

- Bueno, en mi tiempo sí que nos conocemos -le contó Percy- aunque aquí parece que no.

- Entonces encantada de conocerte, Percy.

- Mucho gusto -dijo Susan.

- Deben estar cansados -le dijo Lucy a Edmund- después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Es verdad, deberíamos dejar que descansen -concordó Susan- preparare una cama para ti, compartirás la tienda con Peter, nosotras estamos en la de a lado.

Lucy y Susan se retiraron dejando solamente a Peter, Edmund y Percy. Fueron unos segundos en incómodo silencio hasta que Peter se excusó diciendo - Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas- y salió sin más de la tienda. Edmund se sentó en un sillón cercano con un largo suspiro, Percy se puso sobre sus piernas para verle de frente.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó a Edmund.

- Nada…

- Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo -dijo con fastidio- ese "nada" significa que sí pasa algo así que dímelo.

- Parece que Peter no está muy cómodo con mi presencia -dijo finalmente.

- Ah, es eso -entendió comprensivo- sólo necesita tiempo, es una impresión muy fuerte ¿no crees?

- Lo sé, pero Lucy y Susan…

- Sabes que no puedes compararlos, apuesto que si estuvieras en su lugar actuarías igual que Peter.

- Tal vez tengas razón -respondió Edmund después de pensarlo, aunque le resultaba difícil aquel rechazo de Peter, no podía culparlo.

- ¿Qué haremos, Ed? -preguntó Percy después de unos segundos- No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, hay que volver a nuestro tiempo.

- Lo sé, Percy, pero no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Edmund preocupado- Llegamos aquí por accidente, será difícil conseguir regresar al lugar que queremos.

- Tal vez ese reloj tenga algo para que podamos volver -dijo Percy buscando una solución.

- Pero si no tenemos cuidado podría alterar aún más las cosas -pensó Edmund- la única forma es regresar a la cueva y analizarlo detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué ese mago habrá alterado la historia? -se preguntó Percy.

- Bueno -dijo Edmund- supongo que quería que la bruja siguiera gobernando Narnia. Y deshaciéndose de uno de nosotros lo lograría.

Fueron interrumpidos por Susan y Lucy quienes traían un catre y varias sábanas y almohadas muy cómodas, Edmund les ayudó a poner el catre y entre los tres terminaron de alistar la cama.

- Gracias -les dijo Edmund una vez terminado.

- Descansa -se despidieron ambas sin dejar de mirarlo sonrientes.

Edmund se recostó en la cama con los brazos sobre su cabeza y Percy se acomodó en una almohada y cayó rendido, sin embargo, Edmund estuvo despierto lo que le parecieron horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, mirando el techo de la tienda, también notó que Peter aún no había vuelto y por un momento se preguntó si lo estaba evitando, la respuesta le llegó cuando Peter entró en la tienda y se mostró sorprendido al verlo despierto.

- Creí que ya estabas dormido -dijo caminando hacia su cama evitando el contacto directo.

- No podía dormir -respondió Edmund.

- Al principio es raro -comentó Peter mientras se preparaba para dormir- sin luna o sol que te digan que es de día o de noche, solo antorchas las veinticuatro horas, pero al final te acostumbras.

- Eso espero.

- Buenas noches - dijo Peter acostándose en su cama.

- Buenas noches -respondió Edmund, quien siguió un rato dando vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin concilió el sueño.

.

* * *

**.**

**Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos! y me ayudan a mejorar :)**

**.**


	4. Conociéndo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por el fic n.n**

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo :)**

**.**

* * *

.

4-Conociéndo

.

Cuando Edmund despertó, Peter ya no estaba y Percy seguía dormido tranquilamente, se levantó de la cama y se fijó en un papel sobre una mesa cercana junto con ropa limpia, era una nota de Peter que decía: "_Usa la capa_" Edmund tomó eso como que podía salir y dar una vuelta por el lugar siempre y cuando se asegurara que nadie lo reconociera. Así que eso hizo, despertó a Percy y después de cambiarse ambos salieron de la tienda, caminaron un poco entre las tiendas y rápidamente noto como todas las miradas se posaban en él con curiosidad pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

Edmund no sabía exactamente a dónde ir, no conocía el lugar y si caminaba mucho terminaría por perderse.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? -preguntó a Percy en busca de ayuda.

- Yo sugeriría buscar algo de comida -dijo Percy olfateando el ambiente- no puedo percibir nada cerca.

- Yo puedo guiarlos -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos encontrándose con el leopardo que había ayudado Edmund con anterioridad.

- No pude agradecerle el haberme salvado ayer -dijo apenado.

- No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias por haber confiado en mí y desatarme.

- Yo sólo hice lo que creí correcto -respondió el leopardo avergonzado.

- Puedes llamarme Ed -dijo él amablemente.

- Soy Lorcan - respondió el leopardo.

- ¿Podrás llevarnos hasta la comida? -preguntó Percy hambriento.

- Será un placer -dijo Lorcan empezando a caminar- síganme por favor.

Atravesaron varias tiendas hasta llegar a una tres veces más grande que las anteriores y de donde salía un agradable olor a comida.

- Es aquí -dijo Lorcan- los esperaré hasta que terminen y los llevare a donde me pidan.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Edmund- no tienes por qué ser nuestro guía.

- No es molestia, además me sirve para pasar el rato, no soy de mucha ayuda más que en las excursiones y creo que a los demás les cohíbe su presencia -dijo Lorcan mirando a algunos narnianos que los miraban y murmuraban entre sí.

- Está bien -aceptó Edmund- gracias por tu ayuda.

Edmund junto con Percy se acercaron a la tienda y en la entrada pudieron ver a Susan rodeada de grandes cacerolas con comida que se encargaba de servir junto con otros dos faunos para los narnianos que hacían una gran fila.

Susan alzó su vista y una gran sonrisa se asomó por su rostro aunque parte de este estaba cubierto por su cabello - ¡Ed...! ¡Hey! -se corrigió rápidamente al casi gritar su nombre, afortunadamente nadie pareció darse cuenta del error, aunque nuevamente miradas curiosas se asentaron sobre él, empezaba a incomodarle que lo miraran pero sentía que a veces no era muy diferente a como lo hacían en su verdadero tiempo, claro que ahí no lo miraban con reproche sino como a un espécimen raro, y prefería mil veces esa opción. Caminó hacia Susan quien miró nerviosa a los demás para asegurarse que no habían notado nada.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Bien, gracias.

- Seguramente tienen hambre -dijo ella mientras servía un plato con abundante comida y se lo entregaba y preparaba uno más pequeño para Percy con frutos secos- siéntense dónde más les guste, enseguida te haré compañía.

- No es necesario -dijo Edmund apenado- no hace falta que te molestes, estaremos bien.

- No es molestia -dijo ella agrandando su sonrisa y continuó sirviendo.

Edmund y Percy entraron a la tienda con sus platos de comida y buscaron con la mirada un lugar vacío, dentro había una gran cantidad de mesas y sillas de todo tipo de tamaños para las diferentes especies quienes comían con avidez. Encontraron un lugar en un extremo de la tienda, lo que evitaba que se fijaran mucho en él y después de unos minutos Susan estaba a su lado con un plato para ella.

- ¿Te gustó la comida? -preguntó ella alegremente.

- Esta deliciosa -respondió Edmund aun comiendo- ¿Tu lo preparaste?

- Sí, con la ayuda de varios narnianos -respondió ella- nos levantamos más temprano para tener todo listo a tiempo.

- ¿No comes hasta el final? -preguntó asombrado notando el plato que ella llevaba.

- A veces no nos queda tiempo para comer antes de empezar a servir, pero ya estoy acostumbrada -dijo restándole importancia.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras comían, Edmund no podía imaginar por cuanto habrían tenido que pasar esos tres años, debía ser difícil mantener tanta gente oculta por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto les dura el alimento? -preguntó preocupado, tendrían que hacer muchas expediciones para alimentar a toda la gente, y aunque el grupo de expedición que había visto era numeroso no parecía ser suficiente. Pareció dar en el clavo pues Susan perdió un poco su sonrisa.

- Una semana, si la administramos adecuadamente dos a lo mucho -dijo alicaída- Has notado rápidamente nuestro punto débil, claro que la bruja lo sabe también. No podemos mandar a un grupo de recolección tanto como quisiéramos, vigila constantemente y el clima no es de mucha ayuda, nos las hemos arreglado hasta ahora, pero cada vez se nos dificulta más, a veces nos vemos forzados a no comer un par de días o reducir las porciones hasta que haya alimento.

- ¿Por qué no pelean? -preguntó Edmund, sentía rabia por el sufrimiento que causaba la bruja blanca y deseaba que no tuvieran que sufrir más por ello, quería salir y pelear como lo habían hecho en su tiempo y librar Narnia del reinado de esa bruja.

- Al principio es lo que queríamos -dijo Susan, cada vez lucía más triste y se arrepintió por haber hecho el comentario- Pero nuestras fuerzas no fueron suficientes, Aslan nos advirtió que esperáramos, pero no hicimos caso y nos derrotaron, así que nos escondimos y desde entonces nos ha sido imposible hacerle frente -Edmund se sentía con las manos atadas, ¿Es que no había nada más que se pudiera hacer?

- Es increíble el tiempo que han resistido -comentó Percy por primera vez- Se necesita un gran líder para tener el control de todo y no dejar que decaiga el ánimo de los narnianos- El rostro de Susan recobró un poco el ánimo al escuchar sus palabras.

- Tienes toda la razón, Percy -respondió ella- Peter se ha convertido en un gran líder y se ha ganado el respeto de todos. Él nunca se ha rendido a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y cuando nuestras fuerzas flaquean nos anima a seguir luchando hasta el día en que por fin tengamos las fuerzas para parar de una vez por todas a la Bruja Blanca.

Así era Peter, no le sorprendía que fuera el líder, se daba cuenta por si sólo en la forma en que todos lo trataban y seguían sus órdenes. Aun sin ser un Rey, para los narnianos ya lo era y le alegraba que algunas cosas no cambiaran.

- ¿Dónde están Peter y Lucy? -preguntó con curiosidad, no los había visto hasta ahora y se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo.

- Bueno, Peter seguramente esté hablando con los jefes de cada especie sobre tu situación, será complicado explicarles y convencerlos de todo lo que nos has contado pero espero que al final resulte - Edmund se sintió nervioso al imaginar qué pasaría si no se convencen de ello, no quería crear conflictos entre ellos- Tranquilo -le dijo Susan al notar su expresión- Peter podrá controlar la situación.

- Además lo que dijimos es verdad -apoyó Percy- no veo por qué no nos creerían.

- Si quieres hablar con Lucy, está ayudando en la enfermería, puedo llevarte hasta ahí.

- No hace falta, Lorcan se ha ofrecido a guiarnos por el refugio y nos espera afuera.

- Oh, entonces te veré después -dijo Susan un poco decepcionada de no poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

Salieron del comedor y vieron a Lorcan descansando junto a la tienda, al verlos se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Listos? -preguntó.

- Si -respondió Edmund- ¿Podrías llevarnos a la enfermería?

- Claro.

La enfermería se encontraba en la parte más lejana del refugio cerca de tres grandes cuevas cuyo fin no se veía a simple vista y un guardia vigilaba en cada una de ellas.

- ¿A dónde llevan? -preguntó Edmund mirando hacia ellas.

- Son rutas de escape -explicó Lorcan- En caso de que descubran nuestro paradero, las cuevas llevan a tres puntos diferentes de Narnia, la enfermería está cerca de aquí para que los heridos y enfermos puedan escapar primero.

Entraron a la enfermería y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al contemplar la cantidad de enfermos que había ahí. Cuatro grandes filas de catres se extendían a lo largo de la tienda y al menos diez narnianos iban de un lado a otro atendiéndolos a todos, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Lucy quien vendaba la herida de un centauro.

- Hace una semana hubo una expedición fallida -explicó Lorcan al ver sus caras- es por eso que tu hermano estaba preocupado al ver que no volvíamos.

- ¿Se arriesgaron a salir tan pronto? -preguntó asombrado.

- Era eso o pasar hambre -respondió Lorcan- Albriech lo convenció de que la bruja no se imaginaría que intentáramos otra expedición tan pronto y la hemos librado por muy poco.

- Ya lo creo.

Un movimiento cercano llamó la atención de Edmund y al voltear vio a un grifo removiéndose sobre un catre, inmediatamente lo reconoció como Ahren, un buen amigo y soldado de Narnia en su tiempo, tenía un ala vendada y no parecía muy cómodo con ello.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó amablemente al grifo.

- La venda me molesta-dijo Ahren apenado. Edmund se acercó a él y le examinó de cerca. Era extraño reconocer miles de rostros pero que éstos no te conozcan a ti, lo que le hizo añorar su hogar. ¿Qué habrán pensado de su desaparición? No quería pensar mucho en eso, seguramente sus hermanos estarían vueltos locos.

- Parece que está un poco apretada, podría aflojarla y así no te molestaría -comentó Edmund.

- Eso estaría bien -agradeció Ahren.

Aflojó la venda y al apreciar la herida pudo notar que el grifo había sido herido por una flecha, había tenido suerte de sólo tener esa herida que al parecer estaba sanando muy bien.

- Creo que con esto bastara -dijo Edmund al terminar de vendar nuevamente la herida- ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor -dijo Ahren con alegría- muchas gracias… -parecía inseguro de cómo referirse a él, además que con la capa era imposible ver su rostro.

- No fue nada -respondió Edmund, evitando dar su nombre no sabía que debía decir así que lo mejor sería no decir nada.

- No sabía que estabas aquí -escucho una voz decir a su espalda, al voltear vio a Lucy que sonreía ampliamente- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? -dijo cambiando su expresión a regaño.

- Parecías ocupada -se excusó Edmund- No quise molestarte.

- Está bien -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- No sabía que tenías conocimientos de medicina -dijo después fijándose en Ahren y revisando el vendaje que Edmund había hecho.

- Bueno… no es gran cosa, sólo se muy poco en realidad -dijo Edmund.

- Aun así, fue de mucha ayuda -dijo Ahren a Lucy- la venda me estaba matando -dijo exageradamente.

- Menos mal que andabas por aquí -dijo Lucy risueña- Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

- Susan me lo dijo -explicó- Y con la ayuda de Lorcan pudimos llegar hasta aquí.

- Gracias por tu amabilidad, Lorcan -le agradeció Lucy.

- No es nada, majestad -respondió Lorcan bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Has visto a Peter? -preguntó Lucy- Debería haber venido para cambiar su vendaje -dijo enfadada cruzando sus brazos- Siempre anda escabulléndose por ahí diciendo que no es nada, pero puede infectarse.

- No lo he visto -respondió Edmund, recordó lo que Susan le había dicho y de nuevo los nervios volvieron.

- Susan dijo que tal vez estará hablando sobre nuestra situación… -comentó Percy.

- Oh, cierto -dijo Lucy, también se veía preocupada- Estoy segura que podrán entenderlo -dijo intentando creerlo ella misma.

- Susan se veía más segura cuando dijo eso -dijo Edmund con una sonrisa burlona. Lucy también sonrió.

- Es inevitable sentir nervios -dijo Lucy- Pero Peter sabe cómo tratar con ellos, debemos confiar en él.

Sus palabras lo hicieron sentirse más tranquilo, tanto Lucy como Susan ponían su confianza en Peter y estaba seguro que todos los Narnianos también, así que sólo debía esperar y confiar en que todo saldría bien.

- Tengo que seguir trabajando -se lamentó Lucy al no poder estar más tiempo con él- puedes seguir dando una vuelta para conocer el lugar, nos veremos más tarde.

- ¿No necesitas ayuda por aquí? -preguntó Edmund viendo cómo todos tenían mucho trabajo- No me molestaría ayudar en lo que pueda.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Lucy.

- ¡Sí! ¡Todos podemos ayudar! -dijo Percy emocionado- ¿Verdad Lorcan?

- Me gusta ser de ayuda -respondió el leopardo.

- Bueno si insisten, pueden ayudarnos, la verdad es que hay mucho trabajo y muy pocas manos -dijo Lucy agotada.

Encantados, los tres se pusieron a trabajar haciendo todo lo que Lucy les decía, todos miraban con curiosidad cómo iban de un lado para otro, dos de ellos siendo prácticamente extraños se les veía muy dispuestos a ayudar en cualquier necesidad que hubiera. Percy quien la mayoría de las veces por querer abarcarlo todo terminaba haciendo un lío se le daba muy bien con lo que Lucy le pedía que hiciera y eso tenía muy animado a la ardilla y Edmund se alegraba por ello. Estuvieron bastante tiempo ayudando en la enfermería hasta que hubo un tiempo de descanso en el que Lucy y Edmund se sentaron un poco apartados de los demás para platicar un poco mejor.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el refugio? -le preguntó Lucy.

- No he visto mucho, pero es impresionante todo lo que han conseguido -expresó Edmund- No puedo imaginar el trabajo que les ha costado todo esto.

- Ha sido difícil -dijo Lucy un poco alicaída- pero espero que pronto ya no tengamos que escondernos más.

Edmund se reprendió a sí mismo por haberla entristecido y pensó en cambiar a un tema más agradable.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿El qué? -dijo ella confundida.

- Que Percy no haya hecho un lío intentando ayudar -dijo contento- Es muy hiperactivo y siempre termina haciendo algo mal, pero tú lo has controlado muy bien -Lucy sonrió, al menos había logrado su objetivo.

- Lo noté desde que lo vi por primera vez -dijo ella riendo- pero si le enseñas bien cómo hacer las cosas él puede hacerlas, es fácil.

- Me alegra que esté tan animado -dijo Ed sinceramente- a veces siente que la gente le huye, claro que todos piensan que va a arruinar algo, pero aquí es diferente, se siente cómodo y feliz de no ser rechazado.

Lucy lo miró pensativa por un rato mientras Edmund miraba cómo Percy seguía ayudando junto con Lorcan.

- ¿Tú te sientes rechazado? -preguntó Lucy.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Edmund tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué si te sientes rechazado? -volvió a preguntar Lucy. Había olvidado que ella podía ser muy perceptiva cuando quería y la verdad su pregunta lo había descolocado, no sabía que decir. Cuando recordaba la forma en que muchos de los narnianos lo miraban, lo hacía sentirse triste y sí, rechazado. Ellos sólo miraban al traidor y no lo que realmente era, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

- Yo…

- Aquí estás -dijo una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo su conversación para alivio de Edmund, ambos voltearon al recién llegado, era Peter quien venía con una expresión seria en su rostro- Es hora de mostrarte ante los demás -le dijo a Edmund, quien sintió un hueco en su estómago, había llegado el momento de decirles a todos quién era.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chan Chan!**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de los narnianos?**

**espérenlo en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Los review siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan a mejorar.**

**nos vemos :D**

**.**


	5. Asimilando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Un poquitín más tarde pero aquí esta el cap n.n'**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**.**

* * *

.

5-Asimilando

.

Peter se quedó despierto por mucho rato mirando cómo aquel con el rostro de su hermano dormía apaciblemente del otro lado de la tienda. Aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era una especie de milagro que su pequeño hermano estuviera vivo, pero no, se recordó. Él no era su hermano, al menos no el hermano que había muerto, sino alguien diferente a ese tiempo, alguien que no había sufrido el destino de su hermano. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no sabía que pensar, qué hacer ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Era acaso todo un sueño? ¿Despertaría y él ya no estaría? Aunque no fuera su hermano, era él, pero no lo era ¿o lo era? Sin duda su cabeza era una lluvia de ideas que no hacían nada más que quitarle el sueño. Parecía como una mala broma que tan sólo el día anterior se cumplieran tres años de la muerte de su hermano y ahora aparecía él y ponía su mundo de cabeza.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero estaba seguro de que no había dormido mucho tiempo pues aún se sentía cansado con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. En ese momento recordó lo que había ocurrido y tuvo miedo de voltear hacia dónde se suponía alguien debería estar durmiendo. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Tenía miedo de que no hubiera sido real? ¿O miedo a qué lo fuera? Aun dubitativo giró su cabeza y una mezcla de alegría y dolor se asentó en su pecho. Ahí estaba él, su hermano, o el hermano de otro tiempo. Porque no era Ed, no lo era, pero a la vez sí y eso le tenía vuelto loco.

Se levantó cuidando de no hacer ruido pues él aún seguía durmiendo, lo que hizo recordar que Ed era muy perezoso a la hora de levantarse temprano, un asomo de sonrisa surcó por su rostro pero desapareció rápidamente al recordar que no era el mismo Ed.

Le dejó un poco de ropa y su propia capa con una nota en donde le decía que usara la capa, sería muy estresante y aburrido quedarse metido en la tienda todo el rato y mientras usara la capa no debería haber ningún problema con los narnianos para que lo reconocieran, tenía que hablar con los jefes de todas las razas primero y prepararlos, cosa que serían horas de debate.

Salió de la tienda donde se topó con sus dos hermanas mirando con ansias la entrada de la tienda y con un poco de desilusión al verlo salir solo.

- ¿No fue un sueño verdad? -preguntó Susan con ansias.

- No -respondió Peter serio. Ambas sonrieron automáticamente y se pusieron a dar saltitos de alegría tomadas de las manos. No podía creer que se pusieran tan felices por ello, se les olvidaba que no era que Ed hubiera resucitado sino que era otro Ed de un mundo diferente- Recuerden que no es nuestro Ed.

- ¿Sigues con eso, Pete? -dijo Susan- Sabemos que no es el mismo, pero aun así…

- Sigue siendo nuestro hermano -terminó Lucy- aunque sea de otro tiempo sigue siendo Ed.

No podía debatir contra eso, tenían razón, pero aun así sentía que desplazaban a su hermano, a su verdadero hermano, quien había muerto ¿Acaso no lo veían?

- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? -preguntó Susan.

- Sigue durmiendo -dijo Peter.

- ¿Podemos asomarnos aunque sea un poquito? -preguntó Lucy ilusionada.

- Sólo no hagan ruido -dijo Peter resignado, no podía contra ellas, así que era mejor no debatir nada por el momento.

Con cuidado abrieron un poco la tela y con una enorme sonrisa contemplaron cómo Edmund dormía tranquilamente.

- Ha crecido tanto -dijo Susan con nostalgia. Era lo mismo que él había dicho cuando lo vio por primera vez y era normal puesto que él había seguido creciendo esos tres años mientras que el tiempo de su hermano se había detenido para siempre.

- Se hace tarde, hay que hacer nuestros deberes -dijo Peter impaciente.

Susan y Lucy obedecieron de mala gana y cada una se fue por su lado, Peter se quedó mirando unos segundos a su tienda para después irse también.

No le tomó mucho tiempo reunir a todos los jefes en su oficina, una tienda cercana al centro del campamento, todos se esperaban ser llamados debido a la llegada de aquel misterioso mensajero de Archenland, temía que creara falsas esperanzas a los demás pero era la única forma de que no hicieran preguntas por el momento. Cuando el último de los jefes llegó, se puso de pie y se creó un silenció en espera de que hablara.

- Creo que todos saben por qué los he reunido -dijo Peter mirando a cada uno.

- El mensajero de Archenland - respondió el jefe de los enanos, llamado Kripkin.

- ¿Por fin nos ayudarán a pelar contra la Bruja? -preguntó el líder de los faunos.

- ¿Nos traerán más alimento? -preguntó el líder de los perros.

- ¿Dejaran de apoyarnos?

- ¿Nos darán armamento?

Peter intentó calmarlos y que dejaran de preguntar todos a la vez sin mucho éxito hasta que Albriech con potente voz les hizo callar a todos a la vez.

- Déjenlo hablar y no hagan conjeturas antes de tiempo -dijo el centauro.

- Gracias, Albriech -dijo Peter- Ahora, necesito que me escuchen sin hacer preguntas hasta el final ¿Entendido? -Todos asintieron aunque Peter tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que no lo harían- Tengo que decirles que en realidad no es un mensajero de Archenland como les había dicho -Al instante cientos de exclamaciones se hicieron escuchar y surgieron un mar de preguntas, algunos enojados otros intrigados.

- ¡Déjenme hablar! -exclamó autoritario a lo que todos callaron- Si mentí fue para que no hicieran preguntas que aún no podía responder, todo pasó repentinamente y tenía que poner las ideas en orden antes de hacérselos saber - No sabía cómo empezar, parecía más complicado que cuando se lo había dicho a sus hermanas, pero de alguna forma comenzó a explicárselos omitiendo al igual que había hecho con Susan y Lucy la identidad de Edmund hasta el final, con la ayuda de Albriech todo fue un poco más sencillo, sin embargo, las dudas y escepticismos no se hicieron esperar y todos reclamaban su atención.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguro que es verdad?

- Podría ser un enviado de la bruja.

- Un truco.

- No debemos creerle.

- ¡Silencio! -gritó de nuevo Peter para hacerse escuchar- Si he permitido su entrada es porque he comprobado que dice la verdad. Sé que les perece imposible que algo así suceda y yo también lo pensaba pero tengo la certeza que es verdad. Si alguno difiere de mi decisión dígalo ahora o daré por sentado que creen en mi palabra.

Todos se miraron titubeantes y temerosos, obviamente todos tenían dudas pero la palabra de Peter valía mucho para ellos, no por nada era su líder y si él le creía ellos también lo harían.

- Entonces, tomaré eso como aceptación -finalizó Peter.

- Confiamos en usted, majestad -habló el líder de los gorilas llamado Bor.

- Si usted dice que es verdad nosotros lo creemos también -dijo el líder de los grifos.

- Y a todo esto… -comentó el leopardo Farhan, líder de los de su raza- ¿Quién es el viajero? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Por qué oculta su identidad?

Peter respiro profundamente antes de responder, sabía que sólo generaría más discusiones pero no podía ocultarlo.

- Se oculta porque yo se lo pedí -respondió Peter- Y respecto a su identidad… Es mi hermano, Edmund.

Por un momento todos quedaron impresionados, después cómo tenía previsto nuevas dudas surgieron en todos, pero antes que dijeran algo decidió hablar primero.

- Se lo que piensan todos -les miró seriamente- Y les aseguro que mi decisión no está influenciada por quién es él. Como les dije antes, he comprobado su veracidad y estoy convencido que todo lo que me ha contado es verdad. Fui el primero en poner en duda lo que decía y les aseguro que no miente.

Con sus palabras ninguno tuvo duda alguna y confiaban en su criterio, aun así les parecía increíble que precisamente fuera su hermano quien viajara a través del tiempo y llegara hasta ese lugar.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, majestad? -preguntó Numene líder de las dríadas.

- Lo que tienen que hacer es ir con su raza y decirles lo que les he contado -dijo Peter- Expliquen con detalle lo que se ha tratado aquí y cuando hayan terminado reúnanlos a todos en el centro del refugio para que todos puedan ver y se convenzan de la veracidad de mis palabras -Al instante todos abandonaron la tienda y fueron deprisa a reunir a los suyos.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien, majestad -dijo Albriech, quien era el único que aún quedaba ahí.

- Aún no podemos decir eso -dijo Peter preocupado- que los haya convencido a ellos no quiere decir que todos los demás lo hagan, pero al menos espero que puedan controlarlos. Avísame cuando todos estén reunidos, yo iré a buscarlo -dijo refiriéndose a Edmund y salió de la tienda.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera se empezó a preguntar si lo encontraría en la tienda, probablemente ya habría despertado y habría salido, se le ocurrió que tal vez podría ir en busca de comida así que se dirigió al comedor. Cuando llegó, las últimas personas se estaban retirando y sólo quedaban un par de faunos limpiando las mesas y Susan que se encontraba sentada en una mesa cercana. Caminó hasta ella quien le saludó con una sonrisa que enseguida se cambió por enfado.

- No te he visto en toda la mañana ¿Has comido algo? -preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No he tenido tiempo -dijo Peter sentándose frente a ella.

- Peter, tienes que comer algo -le regañó levantándose de la mesa- iré a traerte algo.

- No tengo hambre -le dijo Peter.

- Eso no importa -le contradijo Susan- no puedes estar sin comer, no es saludable.

- Mira quién lo dice -le dijo él. Susan lo ignoró y se fue a buscar un poco de comida.

Regresó con un gran plato para Peter quien al olerlo recuperó el apetito y sin necesidad de la mirada autoritaria de Susan empezó a comer. Susan estuvo mirándolo comer por unos minutos cuando por fin se decidió hablar.

- ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó nerviosa. Se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la reunión, no parecía haber ido tan mal, aunque obviamente todos dudaban confiaban en su juicio, el problema serían los demás.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba -respondió- pero aún falta saber cómo reaccionarán los demás. Les pedí que reunieran a todos en la plataforma una vez enterados para que pudieran verlo con sus propios ojos.

- Todos confía en ti -dijo Susan- Seguramente todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Lo has visto? -preguntó Peter, no queriendo mencionar su nombre, le sonaba demasiado extraño hacerlo.

- ¿A quién? -preguntó confundida- ¿Edmund? -Peter asintió- Estuvo aquí hace un rato, el pobre se puso nervioso cuando le dije que estabas hablando con los jefes de su situación. Fue a ver a Lucy y por lo que he oído, sigue ahí ayudándole.

- ¿En la enfermería? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, todos están hablando de cuan servicial es el misterioso visitante de Archenland -dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, tal vez eso ayude a que los demás confíen en él.

- ¿Crees que habrá problemas? -preguntó Susan algo preocupada.

- Espero que no, pero nunca se sabe - comentó con cierta preocupación.

- Majestad -habló Albriech llegando hasta ellos- Ya están casi todos reunidos.

- Eso fue rápido -dijo Peter preocupado- Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible. Aún tengo que ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Susan.

- No, tú ve a la plataforma con Albriech e intenta que no haya mucho revuelo, nos veremos ahí.

Se levantaron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Peter caminó rápidamente hacia la enfermería, esperando que aún siguiera ahí y no tuviera que andarlo buscando por todo el campamento o peor aún que se encontrara rodeado por los narnianos llenándolo de preguntas. No esperó que se juntaran tan rápido, seguramente todos se morían por verlo o comprobar que era real. Llegó a la enfermería y al entrar inmediatamente lo vio sentado junto a Lucy en una mesa cercana.

- Aquí estás -dijo acercándose a ellos interrumpiendo al parecer su conversación, ambos voltearon a verlo- Es hora de mostrarte ante los demás -le dijo a Edmund seriamente, a pesar de la capa pudo notar cómo éste se mostraba preocupado y nervioso.

- ¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Lucy preocupada.

- Todos están reunidos en la plataforma -respondió Peter- Están esperando verlo con sus propios ojos.

Edmund se puso de pie y llamó a Percy quien de inmediato se acercó a él y se subió a su hombro.

- Estamos listos -dijo serio.

Peter salió de la tienda junto con Edmund y Percy seguidos de Lucy. Lorcan se quedó ayudando mientras ellos regresaban.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a escuchar cada vez más fuerte el murmullo de la gente reunida, al final, frente a ellos se encontraron con una muralla de personas esperando ansiosas su llegada. Dos centauros estaban esperándolos mandados por Albriech para hacerles paso hasta la plataforma que se encontraba justo en el centro del refugio a metro y medio por encima del gentío para hacerse ver. En cuanto los centauros comenzaron a apartar a la gente, todos comenzaron a emocionarse e intentar ver al chico cuyo rostro aún cubría con la capa. Caminaron a través de la multitud hasta la plataforma en donde Albriech y Susan los esperaban, sin decir nada Peter les hizo una seña para que juntos subieran a la plataforma, una vez arriba podían ver a toda la multitud impaciente por que hablara y empujándose para tener mejor vista.

Peter levantó una mano para hacer que callaran y el silencio se hizo de inmediato. Tener a todos atentos a sus palabras no lo hacía sentirse menos nervioso, lo había hecho antes, para darles ánimo, para alentarlos, pero era una situación diferente, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

- Todos sabemos el motivo por el que están aquí reunidos -empezó, los narnianos asintieron expectantes- Todos están informados de la situación que se ha presentado y de nuestro viajero del tiempo -al escuchar eso todos se inquietaron más- Si alguno duda de lo que dice, les aseguro que yo no lo hago y si a alguno no le es suficiente le sugiero que hable de una vez- Todos permanecieron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a dudar de él, sintió alivio de no escuchar ninguna réplica- Entonces si no queda ninguna duda, terminemos con esto de una vez. Han sido informados de la identidad de nuestro viajero y estamos aquí para que lo comprueben con sus propios ojos- Miró a Edmund quien no dejaba de jugar con su capa y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que se quitará la capa. Con manos temblorosas, Edmund se retiró la capa y dejó ver a todos su rostro. Una ola de exclamaciones y asombro corrió por todo el lugar, y la gente se amontonaba para poder verlo.

- ¿De verdad es él?

- Increíble.

- Luce mayor a lo que recordaba.

- Es un milagro.

- ¿En verdad existe un lugar sin la Bruja Blanca?

Los narnianos no dejaban de murmurar maravillados, unos felices, otros curiosos, y otros se mantenían a raya.

- Ya lo han visto -habló Peter para calmar los rumores- Les pido que no le molesten con preguntas, se quedará aquí hasta que decida lo que va hacer, esto no debe afectar en el campamento, así que es hora que todos vuelvan a sus actividades.

Todos se marcharon contrariados pues querían saber más de él, pero obedecieron de inmediato a la orden de Peter.

- Lo peor ya ha pasado -dijo Susan aliviada viendo cómo se retiraban.

- Tal vez no dijeron nada, pero algunos rostros claramente no se mostraban conformes- dijo Edmund mirando seriamente a la multitud que se marchaba.

- Es más fácil convencer a unos cuantos que a todo un pueblo -dijo Peter- siempre habrá alguien que piense diferente, no le tomes mucha importancia.

Bajaron de la plataforma y vieron al señor y a la señora castor acercándose a ellos. La señora castor parecía muy emocionada y asombrada de ver a Edmund.

- ¡Oh, querido! -dijo conmovida- Déjame verte de cerca -le pidió, a lo que Edmund se arrodilló frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. La señora castor agarró su cara y lo examinó encantada- ¡Pero cuánto has crecido! Y tan apuesto - Edmund rio ante su comentario.

- Gracias, señora castor.

- Ya déjalo, que lo vas a gastar -se quejó el señor castor malhumorado- ¿Cómo has estado Edmund? -preguntó formalmente.

- Bien, gracias señor castor -respondió amablemente. Peter pudo notar que su sonrisa disminuyó un poco ante la pregunta del señor castor, pero no pudo distinguir por qué.

- Bueno, sólo queríamos verte -dijo el señor castor- Creo que es hora de retirarnos.

-Es cierto -habló la señora castor mirando a su marido de mala manera- No queremos molestarte con preguntas tontas.

- No es ninguna molestia -respondió Edmund- podemos hablar cuando ustedes quieran.

- Eres un muchacho muy amable -dijo la señora castor- Y tomaré tu palabra, pero por ahora nos retiramos- Y ambos castores se alejaron del lugar.

- Casi es hora de la comida -comentó Susan- ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos al comedor y aprovechamos para pasar un rato juntos?

- Me parece una excelente idea -dijo Lucy alegremente.

- Por mí no hay problema -comentó Edmund con una sonrisa.

- Por mí tampoco -dijo Percy.

- Yo tengo que hacer algo antes -se excusó Peter- Además ya comí.

- ¿Qué es más importante que pasar un rato con tu familia? -preguntó Susan molesta. Por su mente pasó "_él no es mi familia_" y por un segundo se preguntó si no lo había dicho en voz alta, pues la mirada de Edmund se mostró dolida pero enseguida lucía normalmente y se preguntó si no se lo había imaginado.

- Cuando termine me reuniré con ustedes - dijo para sacarse a Susan de encima.

- Bien -aceptó ésta no muy convencida- nosotros nos adelantamos.

Vio cómo se alejaban por entre las tiendas y antes de que se perdieran entre ellas, notó que Edmund le dirigía una última mirada que lo hizo sentirse mal ¿Seguro que no lo había dicho en voz alta?

.

* * *

**.**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy D:! Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias?**

**No tengan miedo de dejar un review, son muy bienvenidos :)**

**nos vemos ;)**

**.  
**


	6. Alerta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Gracias por sus reviews me alegran muchísimo n.n**

**les dejó con el capítulo :D**

**.**

* * *

.

6-Alerta

.

Mientras caminaban, Percy se mostraba ofendido por haber sido menospreciado ya que los demás olvidaban que él también había viajado con Edmund.

- ¿Por qué no me toman en cuenta? -se quejaba- Yo también viaje contigo. Sólo se dedican a hablar de ti, pero no de su amigo la ardilla.

- Créeme, Percy -le dijo Edmund intentando calmarlo- Desearía mil veces que fuera al revés.

- Lo sé -respondió él desanimado, sabiendo que Edmund detestaba que todos lo miraran- pero eso no lo hace mejor.

- No te preocupes, Percy. Para nosotras eres igual de importante -le consoló Lucy.

- Ya verás que después todos hablarán de ti en vez de él -le apoyó Susan.

Edmund y Percy sabían que sólo lo hacían para que no se sintieran mal, pero se mostraron contentos por al menos tener el apoyo de ellas.

Llegaron al comedor que estaba prácticamente vacío y se sentaron en la mesa más lejana a la entrada.

- Escuche que estuviste ayudando en la enfermería -le habló Susan a Edmund intentando iniciar una conversación.

- No hice mucho -respondió distraído. Aún tenía metida en la cabeza la cara de Peter cuando Susan mencionó "_familia_". No tenía que ser un experto para notar su desagrado al escucharlo y eso le dolía, no podía evitarlo, podía esperar eso de los demás narnianos, pero le dolía saber que Peter también lo rechazaba.

- ¿Ed? -le sacó la voz de Lucy de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó desorientado.

- ¿Soñando despierto? -preguntó Percy reprimiendo la risa.

- Lo siento -se disculpó avergonzado.

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Lucy preocupada.

- Sí, solo me distraje un poco -dijo restándole importancia- ¿Decías algo?

- Le estaba diciendo a Susan lo mucho que fuiste de ayuda en la enfermería -dijo Lucy contenta.

- Percy y Lorcan ayudaron también -agregó un poco avergonzado.

- Claro, pero de ti escuche muchas cosas sobre lo amable que eras con los pacientes -dijo Susan con una amplia sonrisa. Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos alguien creía que era bueno.

- ¿Aun no conocen todo el refugio verdad? -preguntó Lucy.

- Sólo el comedor y la enfermería -respondió Percy.

- ¿Qué les parece si después de comer les enseñamos el resto del refugio? -preguntó contenta.

- Me encantaría -respondió Edmund más animado.

- ¿Podría ir a la enfermería en lugar del recorrido? -preguntó Percy- tal vez Lorcan necesite mi ayuda- dijo como excusa pero se notaba que estaba impaciente por ayudar, había hecho muy buen trabajo y eso le encantaba.

- Esta bien, después Edmund puede mostrártelo -dijo Susan.

Comieron y platicaron hasta que el lugar se empezó a llenar demasiado y las miradas curiosas estaban por todos lados, por lo que Susan y Lucy decidieron que era hora de irse y Percy se fue corriendo a la enfermería.

- Peter aún no ha llegado -se lamentó Susan.

- Hablando de él -comentó Lucy- aún tiene que cambiarse el vendaje, la próxima vez que lo vea no se va a escapar de mí -dijo decidida- ¿A dónde lo llevaremos primero? -preguntó a Susan quien se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

- ¿Qué tal al afluente? -sugirió Susan.

- Creo que sería mejor dejarlo al final -dijo Lucy- queda más cerca de nuestras tiendas ¿No lo has escuchado aun, Ed?

- ¿Escuchado? -preguntó confundido.

- Si, el afluente de agua -dijo ella- si escuchas con atención puedes escuchar el agua correr.

- Creo que aún no lo he hecho -dijo apenado.

- Ya lo escucharas -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece el lugar de entrenamiento? -dijo Susan- la verdad es que no hay muchas cosas que mostrar, pero parecía una buena idea cuando Lucy lo sugirió.

-No importa -dijo Edmund- mientras pueda pasar un rato con ustedes por mi está bien-Ambas esbozaron una enorme sonrisa por sus palabras.

- Entonces te mostraremos el lugar de entrenamiento y mientras vamos hacia allá alguna que otra cosa -dijo Lucy sujetándose de su brazo derecho.

Caminaron un rato entre las tiendas y cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien los narnianos no dejaban de ver a Edmund aun impresionados. Sentía que hubiera sido mejor seguir con la capa puesta aunque seguramente las miradas serían las mismas.

Susan y Lucy se mostraban muy emocionadas por pasar un rato con él, Lucy no soltaba su brazo y ante cualquier cosa relevante se la señalaba y le explicaba alegremente. Susan iba a su izquierda y de vez en cuando podía notar que los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en su cara, como si hubiera soñado con que un día podría volver a ver a su hermano pequeño caminando junto a ellas como antes, eso le hacía sentirse un poco extraño y triste por ellas, no sabía cuánto habían sufrido, él no podría imaginarse sin alguno de sus hermanos, siempre habían estado juntos y perder a uno sería insoportable e inimaginable.

- Ahí algunas dríades y tejones enseñan a los más jóvenes -comentó Lucy señalando una carpa con varios pequeños narnianos muy atentos a lo que les decían- deberías escuchar una de las historias de los tejones, son muy buenos en la historia de Narnia.

- Sí -comentó Edmund- he platicado varias veces con ellos, tienen unas historias fascinantes- recordó él, en su tiempo siempre que tenía oportunidad les pedía que le contaran una nueva historia.

- Por allá los enanos tienen su forja -dijo Susan, señalando a su izquierda, donde se veía a un grupo de enanos martillear en unos grandes yunques.

- Y por fin hemos llegado -terminó Lucy cuando dieron unos cuantos pasos más.

El campo de entrenamiento era lo suficientemente amplio para cada una de las diversas áreas en que los narnianos se entrenaban, había un lugar para practicar tiro con arco, otro para luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, y otro para batallas con espadas y otras armas. Pudo ver a Albriech entrenando a un centauro más joven con la espada, era muy habilidoso y recordó que había sido entrenado por Oreius así como él, por lo que cuando Albriech lo vio luchar reconoció el estilo de pelear similar al de su maestro lo que le hizo confiar en él.

Albriech se dio cuenta de su presencia y detuvo su duelo para acercarse a ellos.

- Sus majestades -saludó con una reverencia.

- Estamos mostrándole a Edmund el refugio -dijo Susan por toda explicación.

- Ya veo -entendió el centauro- ¿Gustaría de un duelo amistoso? -preguntó a Edmund.

- ¿Yo? -dijo sorprendido, no había esperado esa propuesta.

- Vamos, Ed -lo animó Lucy- me gustaría ver cómo peleas.

- No le presiones, Lucy -le regañó Susan- tal vez no quiere hacerlo.

- No, está bien -aceptó Edmund, no le vendría mal des estresarse un poco con un duelo. Albriech hizo una seña al joven centauro con el que entrenaba para que se acercara.

- Éste es mi mejor estudiante, Alcander -le presentó- Aunque es joven y aún le falta mucho que aprender creo que le vendrá bien una pelea con usted.

- Me parece bien -aceptó Edmund amablemente, ambos pasaron al centro del campo y se saludaron con una reverencia, no tardó mucho en que la gente se conglomerara alrededor para ver el duelo. Susan y Lucy le animaban desde un extremo junto a Albriech. Ambos prepararon sus espadas, a pesar de ser joven Alcander le sacaba dos cabezas de altura pero tenía experiencia luchando con centauros por lo que eso no le preocupaba, a la señal de Albriech comenzó el duelo, una estocada tras otra, Edmund estudió los movimiento de Alcander, era bueno, pero cómo había dicho Albriech aún le faltaba mucho que aprender, él mismo se había esforzado para aprender lo suficiente en esos tres años instruido por Oreius, se habían envuelto en tantas peleas después de derrotar a la bruja blanca, que junto con sus hermanos se forzaron a ser mejores y poder proteger a su pueblo y aun así no creía llegar a la altura de su maestro. Después de un par de estocadas más, Edmund pudo ver fácilmente una abertura en Alcander y con una estocada le arrebató la espada de las manos cayendo lejos de su dueño.

Los aplausos de los narnianos lo ensordecieron por un segundo, Lucy y Susan festejaron su victoria entre los aplausos de la multitud que los rodeaba, Alcander recogió su espada y se acercó a Edmund tendiéndole la mano que aceptó gustoso.

- Ha sido un placer, no cabe duda que es un excelente guerrero -dijo Alcander respetuosamente.

- Yo no diría excelente -respondió Edmund- tal vez con más experiencia.

- Y modesto también -dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus hermanas se acercaron para felicitarlo y Albriech se acercó a su estudiante.

- Has dejado una abertura-le dijo, pero sin regañarlo.

- Lo sé, intentaré no olvidarlo -respondió su alumno.

Un murmullo entre la multitud les llamó la atención y vieron a Peter abriéndose paso entre ellos para acercarse al grupo.

- He convocado una junta -les dijo nada más llegar- Todos deben ir.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Susan preocupada.

- En la junta se los explicaré -dijo apurado- ahora debemos irnos. Tú también puedes venir -le dijo a Edmund quien justamente se estaba preguntando qué debía hacer. Así los cuatro junto con Albriech se marcharon deprisa. No hablaron en el camino, mas Lucy y Susan se mostraban realmente preocupadas, no parecía que Peter convocara juntas de emergencia muy a menudo, así que algo debía haber pasado, pero no llegaba a adivinar el qué.

Llegaron al centro del campamento y se dirigieron a una tienda cercana, ahí ya estaban los jefes reunidos algo intranquilos por la urgencia de la reunión, Peter se acercó a un extremo de la mesa para que todos pudieran verle y con una mirada seria por fin habló.

- Numene me ha informado que el bosque ha sido invadido de enemigos -soltó con voz grave, todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento- Aun no parece que sepan nuestra localización, pero han iniciado su búsqueda en los alrededores. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que registraron el lugar, no podemos estar seguros de que tengan la certeza de que estamos aquí, probablemente sea una simple rutina ordenada por la bruja, pero mientras tanto nadie entra ni sale de refugio. Habrá vigilancia constante en la entrada principal y en las salidas de emergencia, Albriech, dejo eso a tu cargo -Albriech asintió a su orden- Susan, encárgate de racionar los alimentos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar hasta que el área se despeje.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso -le aseguró su hermana.

- Lucy, lo mismo para las medicinas -le dijo Peter- si no es realmente necesario debemos ahorrar todo lo que podamos -Lucy simplemente asintió sin expresión alguna. Dio unas cuantas órdenes más para mantener seguro el refugio, y otras más sobre mantener la calma entre los narnianos para que no entraran en pánico. Después de eso despidió a todos quedando sólo los cuatro hermanos.

- ¿Crees que ha sido por la emboscada que tuvimos? -preguntó Edmund a Peter.

- No creo que haya sido por el grupo de expedición -dijo Peter con el semblante culpable- probablemente haya sido por mi culpa -dijo mirando al suelo avergonzado- no estaba muy lejos el refugio del lugar dónde fui atacado por el minotauro, es probable que cuando lo encontraron muerto sospecharon que debíamos estar cerca.

- Tal vez sólo creen que un grupo de expedición pasó por ahí y lo están buscando -comentó Susan.

- Sea cual sea la razón, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar -dijo Peter.

- Y mientras hacemos eso… -dijo Lucy tomando la mano de Peter y arrastrándolo fuera de la tienda- tú tienes que limpiarte esa herida -le dijo determinante- te dije que tenías que venir a verme en la mañana pero te has escabullido todo el día -le regañó.

- Lucy, ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije de ahorrar? -le dijo Peter entre serio y cansado.

- Sólo voy a limpiar tu herida y cambiar el vendaje, no voy a gastar más que un poco de agua y cualquier trapo limpio puede servir para vendarte -dijo empecinada- ahora deja de quejarte y vamos a la enfermería.

Muy a su pesar Peter se dejó llevar por Lucy mientras que Susan y Edmund se quedaron en la tienda.

- Me temo que terminaremos el recorrido en otro momento -se lamentó Susan- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con los alimentos? -le preguntó.

- Sólo no me pidas que los racione yo, no se me dan muy bien los números -respondió con humor.

- No te preocupes de eso me encargaré yo -rio divertida. Y así ambos se dirigieron al almacén de comida que se encontraba a un lado del comedor.

Susan reunió a todos los faunos que estaban a su cargo y les explicó la situación mientras comenzaba a dar órdenes a cada uno para contabilizar los alimentos y así poder dividir las raciones por día. Al estar contando varios de los frutos que había, Edmund se comenzó a preguntar cómo era posible que consiguieran varios de ellos puesto que sólo crecían en climas cálidos y no con un constante invierno, Susan pareció notar lo que estaba pensando y respondió con tranquilidad.

- Muchos de los frutos que ves son de Archenland -explicó mientras anotaba en un pergamino algunos números- hay muy pocos árboles que den su fruto con este invierno, por lo que para muchos de los narnianos que no comen carne les es indispensable la entrega de Archenland.

- ¿Pero cada cuánto tiempo les dan provisiones? -no podía ser muy seguido, sería peligroso para ambas partes.

- Dos meses tal vez -comentó Susan- cuando recibimos una entrega nos dan una fecha al azar para la siguiente, si no llegamos el día concretado ellos se retiran y perdemos la carga.

- ¿Alguna vez la han perdido? -preguntó preocupado. Susan tardó un poco en responder.

- Una vez -murmuró- Y lo pasamos realmente mal. Lo más difícil fue concretar una nueva fecha y esperamos casi cinco meses para la siguiente.

Edmund sintió una mezcla de pena y rabia en su interior. ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir de esa manera? Pero después una sensación de miedo y preocupación lo invadió.

- ¿Cuándo es la siguiente entrega? -preguntó temiendo que la respuesta fuera la que creía.

- En diez días -respondió Susan confirmando los temores de Edmund. ¿Se habrían retirado los enemigos para entonces?

* * *

**.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente**

**y no olviden comentar qué les pareció :)**

**.**


	7. La Advertencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! me hace feliz saber que les está gustando el fic n.n**

**.**

* * *

.

7-La Advertencia

.

Habían pasado seis días desde que Edmund había llegado a ese tiempo y cuatro días desde que los enemigos habían invadido el bosque en dónde se encontraba el refugio, no parecía haber indicios de que se retiraran pronto y algunos narnianos comenzaban a inquietarse.

Durante esos cuatro días Edmund se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando entre el comedor y la enfermería, no era gran cosa pero al menos se sentía útil. En ese tiempo pudo convivir más con Susan y Lucy y ellas estaban encantadas con eso, pero lo que tenía molestando a Edmund desde días atrás era que apenas y había visto a Peter. Siempre encontraba una excusa para no estar ahí, Edmund sabía que no se sentía cómodo con su presencia pero el que lo evitara de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse mal, las pocas veces que lo había visto era a la hora de dormir puesto que compartían la misma tienda, de no ser por eso estaba seguro que no lo vería ni un segundo, pero aún ahí evitaba hablar mucho y se metía directo a la cama. Percy le había dicho que le diera tiempo, que ya se acostumbraría, pero Edmund deseaba que fuera pronto, no es que despreciara el tiempo que pasaba con sus hermanas, pero extrañaba a su hermano, extrañaba poder compartir cosas con él y tomar un descanso yendo a divertirse juntos por algún lado.

Eso le hizo añorar su verdadero tiempo, seguramente estarían muy preocupados. Y pensar que la última vez que había visto a Peter había peleado con él…

Edmund se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, ese día no había sido especialmente bueno para él. Mientras ayudaba en el comedor un par de enanos habían tirado deliberadamente un par de cubiertos justo cuando pasaba él a su lado, Edmund decidió no decir nada y simplemente se agachó para recogerlos cuando sintió el agua caer sobre su cabeza al voltearse un vaso sobre la mesa tirado "accidentalmente" por uno de ellos.

- Ups- dijo el enano- que torpe soy, lo lamento- le dijo, aunque evidentemente no lo sentía.

- No se preocupe -respondió Edmund con el rostro imperturbable y se marchó. Al menos era agua pensó para sí mismo. Cuando Susan le preguntó qué le había pasado, mintió diciendo que accidentalmente había golpeado la mesa al levantarse después de recoger los cubiertos y el vaso se volteó, no quería inquietarla con cosas sin importancia y mucho menos armar un lio de aquello, sabía bien que no era del agrado de muchos, que su presencia ahí les molestaba y esa era su manera de demostrarlo, lo había visto en el rostro de muchos narnianos pero intentaba no hacer caso de ellos, no es que fuera muy diferente a como lo miraban en su tiempo.

Por eso había tomado un descanso y junto con Percy habían decidido distraerse un rato, Percy había notado que Edmund no tenía muchos ánimos y por más que intentó hacerlo hablar no lo consiguió, por lo que decidió animarlo lo mejor que podía contándole sus aventuras en la enfermería mientras que Edmund practicaba un poco con el arco. Después de un tiro casi acertado una voz a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltarse.

- No sabía que también sabías usar el arco -comentó Peter tras él. Edmund se volteó sorprendido ¿Peter le estaba hablando?

- Bueno, nunca se sabe cuándo lo puedas necesitar -consiguió decir saliendo de la sorpresa- aunque no soy tan bueno como Susan.

- Tienes razón -dijo él con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Tú también sabes usar el arco? -preguntó sorprendido, Peter nunca se separaba de su espada y su escudo.

- Tú lo has dicho- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- nunca se sabe cuándo lo puedas necesitar.

- ¿Qué me dices de usar dos espadas? -le preguntó curioso, aunque normalmente Peter peleaba con su escudo, pelear con dos espadas era algo que Oreius les obligó a practicar y a ambos se les daba muy bien.

- ¿Te gustaría una demostración? -dijo Peter con una sonrisa cómplice, algo que nunca había visto en él desde que llegó, caminó hacia una mesa que tenía varias armas para practicar y le dio una espada a Edmund mientras que él tomaba otra y luego sacaba su propia espada Rhindon. Edmund sonrió emocionado y también sacó su espada. Ambos con una espada en cada mano se dirigieron al centro del campo, después de una reverencia el duelo comenzó.

Cada movimiento parecía sincronizado, estocada tras otra, se sentía revitalizado, todos los pensamientos que le habían atormentado durante el día se habían quedado a un lado, Peter era hábil con ambas espadas pero Edmund no se quedaba atrás, así que el duelo iba muy parejo, un golpe tras otro, podía escuchar el choque de las espadas y sentir la vibración a través de sus manos, perdió la noción del tiempo, siempre había disfrutado de los duelos con su hermano y este no era la excepción. Después de un par de golpes más ambos cansados finalizaron el combate como empate.

- Veo que tu herida ya sanó por completo -dijo Edmund, sentándose junto a Percy quien había visto todo el duelo emocionado.

- Tengo una buena sanadora -respondió Peter con una sonrisa sentándose junto a él.

- ¡Ambos estuvieron sorprendentes! -dijo Percy subiendo al hombro de Edmund- me encanta verlos combatir.

- ¿Sueles combatir con…migo? -preguntó Peter mirándolo- Bueno, no conmigo… tú me entiendes.

- Sí -dijo Edmund en comprensión- para pasar el rato -Peter no dijo nada más.

- ¿Vamos por agua? -preguntó Percy- muero de sed.

- Pero si tú no hiciste nada -dijo Edmund divertido.

- Eso no me quita la sed -respondió.

- Vamos -dijo Peter levantándose con una sonrisa- a mí también me vendría bien un poco de agua.

Edmund se levantó aun con Percy en el hombro y junto con Peter se alejaron del campo de entrenamiento.

- ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear? - le preguntó Edmund con curiosidad.

- Albriech -respondió Peter con nostalgia- Tengo entendido que Oreius te enseñó a ti.

- Sí, pero Albriech aprendió muy bien de su maestro -comentó Edmund- Y tú también.

- Me he esforzado por que así sea -dijo con el semblante serio- Espero y podamos hacer esto más seguido, me vendría bien un compañero de prácticas -continuó esta vez con una sonrisa amable.

- Seguro -dijo Edmund contento.

Mientras caminaban, Peter pudo notar cómo todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos, más de lo que solía ser, y supo enseguida que era por Edmund, sabía que Edmund las notaba al igual que él, pero las ignoraba muy bien, casi con práctica.

- Debe ser incómodo que todas las miradas estén sobre ti -comentó sin poder contenerse.

- Ya está acostumbrado -se le escapó decir a Percy, tapándose la boca asustado cuando Edmund le miró con el ceño fruncido- lo siento -susurró.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Peter confundido.

- Eh… -balbuceó Edmund no sabiendo qué responder. De inmediato Percy buscó la forma de sacarlo del lío en que lo había metido.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Percy- ¡¿Ese es el afluente?! ¡Vamos! -dijo saltando del hombro de Edmund y corriendo hacia él, sin ganas de quedarse ahí Edmund fue de inmediato tras él seguido de Peter.

Después de que su recorrido fuera interrumpido, Edmund no había tenido otra oportunidad para visitarlo y ésta era la primera vez que lo veía. Un enorme chorro de agua corría por todo un extremo del campamento y se perdía por un hueco más allá de ellos, como bien le habían dicho Susan y Lucy sus tiendas no estaban muy lejos del lugar, aun a lo lejos podía verlas.

- ¿No lo habían visto? -preguntó Peter un tanto sorprendido- al estar tan cerca de las tiendas pensé que ya se habrían acercado.

- No habíamos tenido tiempo -explicó Edmund. Percy se lanzó al agua salpicando a ambos y después salió de un salto.

- ¡Está helada! -dijo temblando. Ambos rieron por la pequeña ardilla quien los miró con mala cara.

- Por supuesto que está helada Percy. ¿Qué esperabas, aguas termales? -dijo Edmund divertido. En venganza por su comentario, Percy se sacudió como si fuera un perro, salpicándolos a las dos.

- Está bien, está bien, me rindo -dijo Edmund riendo.

- Yo no dije nada -se lamentó Peter cubriéndose con sus brazos pero aún se podía escuchar la risa en su voz.

- Pero si se están riendo -dijo Percy con un puchero.

- Esta bien, lo siento -dijo Peter sonriendo.

- También yo -le siguió Edmund. No muy convencido, Percy decidió dejarlos en paz, después de todo había logrado que Peter olvidara de lo que estaban hablando así que pensó que sería suficiente.

Una vez instaurada la tregua de paz, Peter y Edmund se dispusieron a beber un poco de agua y refrescarse un poco. Edmund había podido escuchar el murmullo del agua cuando se iba a dormir, el único momento en que todo parecía más callado; después de que Lucy y Susan le comentaran de él, se esforzaba por escucharlo, de algún modo le ayudaba a dormir, pero nunca se había acercado. En realidad era una vista agradable, algunas plantas crecían en la orilla adornándola y las piedras por las que caía el afluente brillaban de varios colores, nunca se había imaginado que algo tan hermoso pudiera estar oculto en una oscura cueva. Recordó las bellas cascadas en primavera, los árboles con su verde follaje, los animales corriendo libres por todas partes, y pensar que ahí todo seguía cubierto por la fría nieve…

- ¿Crees que se marcharán a tiempo? -preguntó a Peter preocupado, refiriéndose al enemigo.

- Aún tenemos tiempo, toma dos días llegar a la frontera con Archenland -dijo en un suspiro cansado- Esperemos que para entonces se hayan ido.

- ¿Quién se encarga de recoger la entrega? -le preguntó Edmund.

- Yo -respondió Peter tranquilo.

- ¿Tú sólo? -dijo Edmund preocupado.

- No, alguien más me acompaña para poder llevar la carga entre los dos -dijo él- si fuéramos demasiados, llamaríamos la atención y podrían descubrir que recibimos ayuda de Archenland.

- Pero si los emboscaran…

- Nada ha pasado -le interrumpió Peter- somos muy cuidadosos, los árboles son nuestros ojos y si avistan algo cambiamos de ruta.

- Esta bien -aceptó Edmund, aunque siguió preocupado con la idea.

- Pronto será la hora de cenar -comentó Peter- será mejor que vayamos antes de que Susan nos mande a buscar -dijo intentando suavizar el ambiente.

- ¡Comida! -dijo Percy al escucharlo- Muero de hambre.

- ¿Dónde andaban? ¿Y por qué están mojados? -les regañó Susan una vez que llegaron al comedor. Se miraron sin decir nada y se rieron al mismo tiempo, Susan les vio con mala cara- ¿Me perdí el chiste?

- Lo sentimos, Susan -le dijo Peter- estábamos practicando un poco y se nos fue el tiempo-Susan suavizó su expresión y pareció sorprendida.

- Oh… bueno, pasen a cenar entonces -les dijo sirviendo comida a los tres y fueron a sentarse en una mesa cercana mientras hablaban sobre mejorar algunos movimientos con la espada.

Lucy quien acababa de llegar se paró junto a su hermana quien aún miraba sorprendida hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lucy confundida por la cara de su hermana.

- Nunca había visto a Peter reír de esa manera desde… -dijo con nostalgia.

- Lo sé -entendió Lucy mirando a sus hermanos aun platicar alegres- Edmund también se ve más feliz, los últimos días se veía apagado, creo que extrañaba a Peter.

- Lo sé -dijo Susan- Peter lo estuvo evitando todo este tiempo, pero ahora…

- Ahora parecen llevarse bien -dijo su hermana con una sonrisa, Susan también sonrió feliz de ver a su familia reunida de nuevo.

- Sabes, hace falta gente para instruir a los guerreros -comentó Peter a Edmund -Yo lo hago cuando no tengo que estar atendiendo otros asuntos, pero no puedo estar ahí todo el tiempo, tal vez te podría interesar. Podrías seguir ayudando también a Susan y Lucy si lo deseas, aunque sería demasiado cansado.

- Me gusta ser de ayuda -dijo Edmund- no hay mucho que pueda hacer y si puedo con eso por mi está bien.

- Entonces le diré a Albriech que te diga lo que tienes que hacer -dijo Peter contento, se sentía feliz por poder hablar con Peter normalmente y que este no se inventara una excusa para salir corriendo, parecía que tal como Percy le había dicho, sólo había necesitado tiempo para asimilar todo.

Después de cenar, cansados por el duelo, Peter y Edmund decidieron ir a tomar un merecido descanso, Percy aun con las energías al máximo se quedó un rato con Susan y Lucy. Entraron a la tienda y Peter fue a buscar ropa para cambiarse y poder acostarse, Edmund se acercó a su catre y al correr sus sábanas se encontró con una nota bajo ellas. La tomó extrañado y al leerla lo dejó sobrecogido. Escrito en el papel se leía "_Vete de aquí, traidor_". Tal parece que alguien no lo quería ahí, no es que no lo supiera, pero esa nota lo inquietaba, seguramente sólo querían intimidarlo para que se fuera así que no debía tomarle demasiada importancia, sin embargo no pudo deshacerse de esa sensación. Salió de la tienda y aventó el papel a una de las antorchas dejándolo consumirse por el fuego, no quería que se enteraran de ello, sólo causaría más problemas. Regresó dentro justo cuando Peter regresaba ya cambiado.

- ¿No piensas dormir? -preguntó extrañado viéndolo aún vestido.

- Ah, si ya voy -dijo intentando parecer tranquilo.

Una vez listos, ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, Peter se durmió enseguida pero Edmund no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche, aún después de que Percy llegara a dormir. ¿Debía preocuparse por esa nota? Decidió no contarle nada a su amigo, seguramente le obligaría a decírselo a los demás y no creía que fuera tan importante, así que se convenció a sí mismo que no era nada más que un simple intento de asustarlo y decidió olvidarlo.

.

* * *

**.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

**¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Intentan asustarlo o algo más?**

**Bueno ya veremos en los siguientes capítulos :P**

**No olviden dejar un review! les gustó, no le gustó, cualquier ayuda constructiva es bienvenida :)**

**nos vemos**

**.**


	8. La Entrega

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

8-La Entrega

.

Durante los días siguientes la tensión se incrementó entre los narnianos, sabían que la fecha límite estaba cerca y no parecía haber ningún cambio en el exterior. Numene les había dicho que aún seguían en los alrededores buscando y tenían su campamento asentado no muy lejos de ahí por lo que no podían hacer ningún movimiento por temor a que los encontraran.

Era la noche del octavo día desde que los enemigos habían aparecido y el último día que tenían para partir por la entrega de Archenland, las esperanzas se habían esfumado para la mayoría y ya pensaban sobre cómo sobrevivir sin comida por tanto tiempo hasta poder concretar una nueva fecha. Todos los jefes discutían entre sí dentro de la tienda de reuniones y desde hacía un rato Peter los había dejado que se desahogaran pues si intentaba hacer o decir algo simplemente se alteraban más, junto a él Edmund miraba preocupado la disputa y sentadas junto a ambos estaban Susan y Lucy. Todos esperaban la actualización de Numene sobre los enemigos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que debía haber llegado y nadie podía localizarla por lo que tuvieron que esperar rogando que se diera prisa y diera fin a la a intriga y a los gritos que no cesaban ni un minuto.

La entrada se abrió de repente creando un silencio instantáneo al ver a Numene parada frente a ellos agitada, preocupados, los cuatro hermanos se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Peter. Numene intentó coger aire para poder hablar y después una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- ¡Se han ido! -respondió alegre- Avanzan hacia el norte y ya se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos para salir.

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó de parte de los presentes, Susan y Lucy se abrazaron aliviadas y Peter después de dar un par de instrucciones a Albriech salió a toda prisa de la tienda, Edmund lo siguió de inmediato, sabía que Peter era el que se encargaba de recoger la entrega y por eso estaba preocupado por él. Corrió de tras de él pero no lo alcanzó hasta que se detuvo en su tienda para recoger todo lo que necesitaría. Peter caminaba de un lado a otro de la tienda recogiendo cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al verlo y continuó recogiendo cosas.

- Yo… -dijo dubitativo- Quería pedirte que me dejaras ir contigo -Peter se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido.

- Ya he designado a alguien para que me acompañe -respondió Peter apenado.

- Lo sé -dijo Edmund- Pero, por favor déjame ir con ustedes, prometo que no seré problema.

- El equipo siempre ha sido de dos, no puedo agregarte -respondió Peter, podía notar que lo ponía en una encrucijada pero debía ir con él, siempre habían ido juntos en sus aventuras y sus batallas, temía que algo le pasara si él no estaba ahí para ayudarlo, no podía quedarse y simplemente esperar.

- Por favor, Peter -rogó Edmund.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir? -le preguntó extrañado. Edmund bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no quería admitirlo pero si con eso le permitía ir lo haría.

- No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que vuelvas -dijo sin mirarlo- Si algo te llegara a pasar… y yo no estoy ahí… -Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo hasta que Peter lo rompió como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

- Está bien -respondió Peter, Edmund levantó la cabeza sorprendido, Peter no lo miraba pues metía sus cosas en una mochila- Iremos nosotros dos, así que empaca lo que necesites rápido, no debemos perder tiempo.

Con un gracias empezó a tomar lo necesario y meterlo en una mochila que Peter le había dado, una vez listos se dirigieron a la entrada a toda prisa. Al llegar al pie de la escalera se encontraron con sus hermanas, Percy, Albriech y un gorila que según recordaba Edmund se llamaba Nar.

- Estoy listo, Majestad -le dijo Nar a Peter quien lo miró apenado.

- Lo lamento, Nar -se disculpó Peter- Pero esta vez dejaré que él me acompañe -le dijo señalando a Edmund -Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al escucharlo.

- Pero -dijo el gorila preocupado- la carga… no podrán con ella -dijo mirando a ambos.

- Nos las arreglaremos nosotros dos -dijo Peter- lamento haberte hecho llamar pero en esta ocasión no será necesario que vengas.

Contrariado, Nar se retiró sin decir más. Susan y Lucy los miraron preocupadas.

- ¿Estarán bien ustedes dos? -preguntó Lucy preocupada con Percy en sus brazos quien también demostraba preocupación.

- Estaremos bien -dijo Peter- es una entrega como cualquiera, evitaremos cualquier peligro y estaremos aquí lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -preguntó Percy no queriendo que Edmund fuera sin él.

- Lo siento, Percy -le dijo Edmund entendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía- No puedes acompañarnos. Tendrás que esperar a que regresemos.

- Pero…

- No será mucho tiempo -dijo Edmund- lo prometo.

- Esta bien -dijo resignado- Pero ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré -le Edmund con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Percy sabía que precipitarse era lo suyo pero era lo menos que podía decirle.

- Cuídense ambos -dijo Susan abrazando a Peter y después a Edmund, Lucy también les dio un abrazo a ambos y los acompañaron hasta la puerta.

- Tengan cuidado -les dijo Albriech- Las dríades les mostrarán el camino y si nos necesitan estaremos ahí enseguida.

- Gracias Albriech, pero no será necesario -respondió Peter.

Una última despedida y ambos salieron a la intemperie, la oscuridad y el frío se asentaban por todo el bosque, Edmund se había acostumbrado al calor del refugio y el viento helado lo tomó por sorpresa, se cubrió mejor con su capa y siguió a Peter en la oscuridad.

Las dríades les trazaban el camino en la oscuridad, si se desviaban los hacían volver al camino correcto con un leve susurro de sus hojas; caminaron varias horas, según los cálculos de Edmund aún faltaban unas cuatro horas para el amanecer por lo que tendrían que descansar antes que llegara o no estarían recuperados para la larga jornada. Buscaron un refugio en una pequeña cueva y con la seguridad de que las dríades vigilarían por ellos, descansaron lo más que pudieron.

Les despertaron cuando apenas se empezaba a clarear el bosque y después de un rápido desayuno siguieron caminando.

- A este paso conseguiremos llegar justo a tiempo -comentó Peter mientras caminaban los más rápido que podían.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperan? -preguntó Edmund siguiéndolo de cerca.

- Hasta la puesta del sol de mañana -respondió Peter- No podremos descansar mucho, pero creo que lo lograremos -dijo animado.

Caminaron todo el día con tan sólo un descanso y afortunadamente sin tener que desviarse por algún enemigo cerca, hacía poco que estaban por su cuenta pues el territorio de las dríades amigas había terminado y estaban en territorio neutro y probablemente también enemigo. La tarde se acercaba rápido y minutos antes había comenzado a nevar; Edmund ya no sentía sus manos y pies, estaba cansado al igual que Peter, pero un retraso y correrían el riesgo de perder la carga.

Edmund observó el cielo cubierto de grandes nubes que presagiaban tormenta, Peter también lo había notado pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando, Edmund sabía lo que pensaba, si la tormenta los alcanzaba perderían la carga y no podían darse el lujo de hacerlo, pero si continuaban sin buscar un refugio la tormenta los mataría ¿Qué podían hacer? La nieve comenzó a caer más rápido y el viento se hizo más fuerte, y Peter no quería darse cuenta de la situación, pero Edmund sabía lo que debían hacer aunque no fuera del agrado de ninguno.

- Peter… -comenzó a decir pero Peter le interrumpió.

- No -dijo secamente, sabía lo que Edmund le diría pero él no pensaba escuchar.

- Tenemos que encontrar un refugio antes de que la tormenta sea más fuerte -intentó razonar con él.

- Si nos refugiamos moriremos sepultados por la nieve -replicó Peter.

- Si nos alcanza la noche y caminamos bajo esta tormenta podemos perdernos, sin mencionar que nos congelaremos -dijo Edmund exasperado.

- Entonces mejor arriesgarnos a seguir y ganar terreno que quedarnos atascados -le dijo molesto- No podemos detenernos y perder la carga.

- ¿A costa de tu vida? -le regañó.

- Entonces será mi vida por la de cientos -dijo testarudo.

- No habrá nadie quien la lleve si morimos aquí - ¿Cómo podía ser tan necio? ¿A caso no pensaba en las consecuencias? Tal vez la tormenta pasara pronto, llevaban unos kilómetros de ventaja y si se retrasaran sólo un poco aun así podrían llegar a tiempo, tenían que parar.

El viento vino con mayor fuerza y la nieve arreciaba cada vez más impidiéndoles ver más que unos cuantos pasos de distancia y les dificultaba el caminar.

- ¡Peter! -gritó Edmund para hacerse oír a través del aullido del viento- ¡Tenemos que parar!

- ¡No! -gritó éste- ¡Aún podemos seguir! ¡Si nos detenemos ahora no habrá servido de nada!

Peter se adelantó y dejó a Edmund detrás pensando por un momento que se había visto a si mismo diciendo aquellas palabras, normalmente Peter era el que pensaría sensatamente y no al revés. Recuperándose de la impresión corrió para alcanzarlo pero un estruendo lo detuvo, Peter se detuvo también y se había girado buscando de dónde provenía aquel fuerte ruido que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Edmund se quedó blanco al reconocer el sonido y segundos después confirmó sus sospechas al ver a sus espaldas una gran avalancha acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia Peter quien se había quedado pasmado y lo tomó del brazo y lo instó a correr lo más rápido que podían, sabía que tarde o temprano los alcanzaría por lo que tenían que llegar a un lugar elevado y pronto por lo que corrió al primer árbol lo suficientemente alto que encontró.

Subió casi de un salto a la primera rama y Peter lo imitó justo cuando la avalancha los alcanzó, Edmund comenzó a subir más alto esperando que Peter lo siguiera, pero el grito de su hermano lo hizo virarse asustado, la rama en la que estaba parado se había roto y Peter había caído, afortunadamente había logrado sujetarse a una rama mientras la nieve intentaba arrastrarlo con ella. Edmund bajó rápidamente colgándose de una rama mientras intentaba asir a su hermano y poder subirlo, después de dos intentos logró sujetarlo por la muñeca y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz tiró de él luchando contra la avalancha que intentaba enterrarlo bajo la nieve, Peter intentaba poner de su parte pero le era imposible moverse con la nieve golpeando contra él. La avalancha se llevaba consigo varios árboles, afortunadamente el suyo seguía resistiendo; logró subir un poco a Peter y sujetar su brazo, casi lo tenía fuera cuando un tronco arrojado por la corriente chocó contra el árbol y luego rebotó golpeando a Peter en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡No! -gritó Edmund asustado sujetándolo con fuerza pues se le había resbalado con el golpe, nuevamente tiró sacando fuerzas de alguna parte y pudo sacarlo completamente de la nieve y subirlo a una de las ramas, la nieve subía deprisa por lo que tuvo que cargar con Peter y subir lo más alto que se podía para evitar ser arrastrados por la nieve.

Encontró un lugar seguro entre varias ramas en donde pudo recargar a Peter quien permanecía inconsciente con un golpe en la sien por donde corría un hilillo de sangre.

- ¡Peter, despierta! -intentó Edmund en vano, desesperado se quitó su capa y envolvió a Peter con ella, estaba helado por tanto tiempo bajo la nieve, tenía que hacerlo entrar en calor, pensó en qué más podría usar y sacó varias mantas que ambos traían en sus mochilas y lo cubrió con ellas. La avalancha por fin había terminado pero aún la nieve seguía cayendo y el viento azotaba con fuerza, la noche había caído y Edmund no sabía qué más hacer, ambos morirían bajo la tormenta.

- Por favor, Aslan -rogó Edmund- ¡Ayúdanos!

Al terminar de decirlo el viento comenzó a disminuir cada vez más y la nieve cesó poco a poco hasta que paró por completo. Sorprendido y a la vez agradecido Edmund sonrió con renovadas fuerzas.

- Gracias, Aslan -dijo aliviado.

Consiguió de una rama y un poco de tela con aceite hacer una pequeña antorcha que encendió con pedernales para mantenerlos calientes hasta que el día llegara o Peter despertara. Curó lo mejor que pudo su herida y le vendó la cabeza. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

.

.

Al despertar, de inmediato notó un dolor punzante en la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la sien y sintió la venda cubriendo la herida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Edmund al verlo despertar.

- Mareado -respondió Peter intentando levantarse.

- Tranquilo -le dijo Edmund ayudándolo un poco- Te golpeaste en la cabeza, tómalo con calma.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? -preguntó asustado mirando al cielo.

- Casi amanece -respondió Edmund.

- Hemos perdido mucho tiempo -dijo Peter levantándose preocupado notando las mantas que lo cubrían y la capa de Edmund, lo miró confundido y después de un segundo de comprensión se quitó las mantas y cubrió a Edmund con ellas- ¡Debes estar helado! - dijo preocupado- ¿Has pasado la noche así?

- La antorcha me ayudo a calentarme -dijo Edmund con una sensación de alegría porque Peter se preocupara por él- Las necesitabas más.

- No debiste hacerlo -dijo Peter apenado.

- No hay tiempo para eso -dijo Edmund restándole importancia- ¿Cómo te sientes para caminar?

- Bien -respondió Peter con seguridad.

- Aún podemos llegar a tiempo -dijo Edmund- he calculado la distancia que nos resta por recorrer y si mantenemos un paso constante, llegaremos justo antes que se oculte el sol.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo -dijo Peter recogiendo todo para partir.

Caminaron por horas sin detenerse, ninguno habló mucho durante el trayecto, en su mente sólo estaba el darse prisa, y al ver que la luz del día se acababa mayor era la angustia que sentían. Peter intentaba ignorar el dolor de cabeza que sentía, no tenía tiempo para eso más que para la entrega, si no llegaban a tiempo sería su culpa y el dolor de cabeza simplemente se lo recordaba, si no hubiera sido tan testarudo y buscar un refugio tal vez habrían evitado la avalancha y el desperdicio de tiempo que conllevó su lesión. Edmund por su parte pensaba que había sido bueno no haber buscado un refugio, probablemente habrían sido sepultados en la nieve, a pesar de que por poco lo estuvieron.

No faltaba mucho, estaban muy cerca pero con temor vieron que pronto la oscuridad inundaría el bosque y eso significaba que llegarían tarde. Por mutuo acuerdo decidieron correr el último tramo, ignorando el cansancio que sentían, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, subieron una pequeña colina y de pronto Peter se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Edmund preocupado.

- Se han ido -dijo Peter desesperanzado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó confundido.

- Es aquí -se lamentó, Edmund entonces comprendió lo que quería decir- Éste es el lugar de la entrega.

La cima de la colina yacía vacía, ningún enviado de Archenland, ninguna carga, se habían ido, habían llegado tarde.

.

* * *

**.**

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, no olviden dejar un review y decirme que les pareció**

**nos vemos n.n**

**.**


	9. De vuelta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Hola!**

**me tardé un poquito más en subir por falta de tiempo**

**pero ya está aquí por fin, espero que les guste n.n**

**.**

* * *

.

9- De vuelta

.

Edmund se negaba creer que no habían logrado llegar a tiempo, el sol aún no se ocultaba por completo, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal, miró al suelo y extrañado inspeccionó los rastros que había.

- Estas huellas son recientes -dijo Edmund esperanzado, Peter lo miró sin comprender- No fue hace mucho que estuvieron aquí -explicó emocionado- Aún podemos alcanzarlos, no deben estar muy lejos.

Peter alentado por sus palabras corrió seguido de cerca por su hermano, considerando que su caminar sería lento por la carga que llevaban de regreso tendrían oportunidad de alcanzarlos, aún había esperanza, aún no estaba todo perdido. Corrieron más de lo que creyeron posible después de lo cansados que estaban, lo único que los mantenía de pie era la esperanza de alcanzarlos, y justo cuando empezaban a pensar que no lo lograrían vieron a lo lejos una carreta empujada por dos hombres y la alegría inundó sus corazones.

- ¡Esperen! -gritó Peter con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Esperen!

Los hombres se detuvieron sorprendidos y se giraron a ver a los dos muchachos que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos. Llegaron agitados intentando recuperar el aire que habían perdido pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro por haberlo conseguido.

- Pensábamos que no vendrían -dijo apenado uno de los hombres.

- Esta bien -le dijo Peter- Tuvimos un retraso pero aquí estamos -dijo aliviado.

- ¿Creí que sólo había un hijo de Adán entre ustedes? -comentó el otro hombre viendo a Edmund extrañado. ¡Había olvidado por completo esconder su rostro! Ahora era demasiado tarde para ello.

- Llegó a Narnia hace poco -inventó Peter, después de todo no era del todo falso- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él.

- Por supuesto -respondió avergonzado el hombre- Aquí está la entrega -dijo señalando la carreta que cargaba con toda clase de provisiones- Y la siguiente fecha -Sacó un trozo de papel y se lo entregó a Peter.

- Se los agradezco -les dijo Peter- Y mi pueblo también lo hace.

- Esperemos que los malos días pasen pronto -expresó el hombre esperanzado.

- Esperemos que así sea -concordó Peter.

- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro -se despidieron los dos hombres y caminaron rumbo a Archenland.

Peter y Edmund se dejaron caer junto a la carreta, aliviados y cansados, viendo cómo los hombres se alejaban. Peter incluso dejó de sentir el dolor de cabeza que lo había atormentado y disfrutaba la sensación de quitarse un gran peso de encima, aún les faltaba regresar con la carga a salvo pero tenerla era un gran alivio.

- ¿Buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche? -preguntó Edmund a su lado casi recuperado de la carrera.

- Creo que sería lo mejor, después de todo -aceptó Peter, no podrían ir mucho más lejos con lo cansados que estaban, debían recuperar fuerzas.

Después de unos minutos sentados decidieron que era hora de levantarse y buscar un buen refugio, afortunadamente Peter, después de varios viajes por las entregas de Archenland conocía muy bien los lugares en los cuáles podrían descansar, así que no caminaron mucho cuando vieron una cueva los suficientemente grande para ellos y la carreta. Peter le aseguró que las fronteras no solían ser frecuentadas por los seguidores de la bruja por lo que podrían encender una fogata sin temor a que alguien los viera. Comieron hasta quedar saciados alrededor del fuego y después se mantuvieron en silencio cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo es ahí? -preguntó Peter después de un rato, mirando el fuego con el semblante triste- En tu tiempo -aclaró al ver la confusión de Edmund.

- Bueno… -comenzó no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle- Como ya sabes, la Bruja Blanca fue derrotada por Aslan y él nos coronó Reyes y Reinas de Narnia. Durante estos tres años hemos luchado por mantener la paz en Narnia, y librarnos de cualquier seguidor de la bruja. Antes de llegar aquí los campos eran verdes y las flores lucían por todas partes, el bosque ya no es un lugar callado y muerto, sino lleno de vida y animales parlantes por todas partes, viviendo felices -relató recordando su hogar, recordando que ya no había que temer. Pudo ver en el rostro de su hermano una triste sonrisa, imaginándose cómo sería aquel lugar que describía.

- Me gustaría pensar que eso algún día pasará -susurró anhelante.

- Lo hará -le aseguró Edmund, Peter lo miró un tanto extrañado por la seguridad de sus palabras- Estoy seguro que algún día eso pasará, Aslan volverá y la Bruja Blanca será derrotada.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -preguntó Peter.

- Porque Aslan nunca nos dejará -explicó Edmund con seriedad- Él volverá, no sé cuándo pero estoy seguro que lo hará, sólo tenemos que ser pacientes- No sabía por qué pero Peter creyó en sus palabras y le dio renovadas fuerzas.

Durmieron por turnos, hasta que el amanecer llegó nuevamente. Descansados emprendieron el camino de regreso, sin duda la carreta los retrasaba mucho y agotaba sus fuerzas rápidamente por su peso, Edmund pudo comprender porque Nar había sido elegido para acompañar a Peter, con su tamaño habría sido más fácil y rápido llevar la carreta de regreso. Pero ambos se las arreglaban bastante bien, incluso Peter parecía disfrutar del esfuerzo.

- Casi nunca hago demasiado esfuerzo al llevar las provisiones-explicó Peter cuando Edmund le preguntó al respecto- los que me acompañan se llevan todo el peso y no me dejan ayudar, me hace bien poder experimentar el trabajo que conlleva esta carga, y me recuerda que lo hago por los narnianos que dependen de ello.

Les tomó dos días llegar por fin a territorio amigo y una dríade les dio la bienvenida asegurándoles que avisaría a los demás de su regreso, aun les faltaba un buen tramo que recorrer pero el estar cerca había elevado sus ánimos por lo que a la tarde del siguiente día llegaron por fin al refugio.

Fueron recibidos con gran alegría por parte de todos los narnianos, y sus hermanas de inmediato corrieron a abrazarlos en cuanto los vieron.

- Estábamos tan preocupadas -expresó Susan aún abrazada a Peter- Después de la tormenta de nieve, no sabíamos si se encontraban bien -Y no sólo había sido la tormenta pensó Edmund, pero entre él y Peter habían acordado no decirles nada de la avalancha, aunque algunas cosas no se podían ocultar- ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? -exclamó preocupada al ver la herida que Peter intentó ocultar con su cabello sin mucho éxito al parecer.

- No es nada -le tranquilizó Peter- Un simple descuido.

- ¿Un descuido? -dijo sin creerle- Luce bastante grave.

- Susan, estoy bien -dijo cansado. Lucy lo examinó de cerca con preocupación, Peter ya se veía conducido directamente a la enfermería pero una vez que terminó su examen Lucy simplemente lo miró con resignación.

- Parece que la herida fue hace varios días -explicó ella- Luce bastante bien al parecer, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse.

Peter respiró aliviado y de inmediato se compuso ante la mirada suspicaz de Susan quien no creía que sólo haya sido un "simple descuido" y decidió cambiar de estrategia por lo que dirigió su mirada a Edmund quien detectó el peligro enseguida.

- ¿Vas a decirnos lo que pasó Edmund? -preguntó Susan autoritaria, Edmund tragó nervioso y notó que Peter lo imitó.

- Eh…

- ¡Ed! -gritó una pequeña voz a sus espaldas, era Percy quien corría velozmente hacia ellos justo en el momento oportuno, para alivio de Edmund y Peter- Me alegro que estés bien -dijo saltando a sus brazos.

- Te dije que tendría cuidado ¿no es cierto? -dijo alegre por ver a su amigo nuevamente.

- Lo sé, pero tu concepto de cuidado es retorcido -dijo en broma. Edmund sonrió pues generalmente solía actuar antes de pensar cosa que curiosamente en ese viaje había sido totalmente lo opuesto.

- Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien un descanso -comentó Peter, recordando que aún tenían que escapar del interrogatorio de Susan- ¿Te encargarás de contar las provisiones? -preguntó inocentemente a Susan quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados visiblemente molesta por evadirla.

- Bien -aceptó ella- pero después no te escaparás -le amenazó- Vamos Lucy -le llamó a su hermana quien sonrió divertida por la jugada de Peter.

- ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos, Percy? -preguntó a la ardilla, quien se moría de ganas por que Edmund le contara la historia completa pero sabía que había sido un largo viaje y lo mejor sería que descansara.

- Está bien, te contaré todo más tarde -le dijo Edmund al ver su indecisión. Con eso dejó a Percy más tranquilo y fue a los brazos de Lucy quien corrió tras Susan que ya se encontraba bastante lejos de ellos.

- Por poco -exclamó Peter aliviado- Pero en verdad un buen descanso nos vendría bien -aceptó cansado- ¿Vienes?

- Seguro -concordó con él.

Al llegar a su tienda cada uno se desplomó en su cama agotado, sin duda el viaje había sido extenuante y se merecían un buen descanso. Sin embargo, algo todavía rondaba en la cabeza de Edmund que no podía dejar pasar.

- ¿Peter? -preguntó al ver que su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Hmm -respondió aun sin abrirlos.

- Nunca creí que pudieras llegar a ser tan testarudo -dijo un tanto divertido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó despegando un ojo para mirarlo.

- Cuando te empeñaste en continuar a pesar de la tormenta -explicó Edmund- aunque probablemente fue lo mejor. Pero jamás imaginé que fuera yo quien pensara con la cabeza para variar -dijo con una sonrisa. Peter también sonrió y después cambió por una sonrisa más triste.

- A veces pienso que si me detengo a pensar las cosas antes de actuar, pierdo la oportunidad de haber hecho algo antes de que las cosas malas sucedan -dijo con nostalgia- sé que casi nunca salen bien, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Creo que hay momento para ambas cosas -dijo Edmund entendiéndolo perfectamente, era muy parecido a como él se sentía en momentos así, pero después de ver actuar a Peter de esa manera, de alguna forma entendió que no siempre es bueno precipitarse- el problema es saber cuál es la adecuada en el momento -dijo a lo que Peter rio.

- Tienes razón -concordó con él. El silencio reinó el lugar y pronto lo dos cayeron rendidos al sueño.

Al parecer Susan y Lucy se habían compadecido de ambos, puesto que no los despertaron para la cena, cosa que después ambos se lamentaron al despertar al día siguiente con un hambre terrible. Por un momento se preguntaron si Susan lo habría hecho en venganza. Con renovadas fuerzas caminaron juntos al comedor, planeando una nueva estrategia para evitar el interrogatorio de Susan, Edmund estaba pensando en incluir a Percy en el plan puesto que sabía librarlo muy bien de aquellas situaciones. Afortunadamente al parecer Susan había decidido rendirse puesto que al verlos les sonrió contenta y les entregó a cada uno su plato de comida.

- ¿Durmieron bien? -les preguntó. A lo que muy sorprendidos asintieron para después irse a sentar a una mesa.

- De nada -les dijo Lucy al llegar junto a ellos y sentarse entre ambos.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? -preguntó Peter interesado.

- Cosas de chicas -respondió simplemente con una sonrisa. Después de escuchar eso prefirieron no indagar más y concentrarse en desayunar.

- ¿Has visto a Percy? -preguntó Edmund a Lucy. No lo había visto cuando despertó y se preguntaba dónde andaría.

- Pasa mucho tiempo con Lorcan antes de venir a ayudar en la enfermería -le dijo Lucy- se han hecho buenos amigos, tal vez estén paseando por ahí.

- Se nota que no me extrañó en todo este tiempo -comentó divertido.

- Claro que lo hizo -le dijo Lucy- Todos los días preguntaba cuándo regresarían.

Edmund se sintió agradecido por su amigo y se lamentaba haberlo preocupado tanto. Peter terminó su desayuno y se retiró con prisa diciendo que tenía cosas por hacer y recordando a Edmund reunirse por la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento.

Edmund y Lucy terminaron de desayunar y fueron juntos a la enfermería. Muchos de los que habían estado en la enfermería por varios días después de la expedición fallida se habían recuperado totalmente y al menos tres cuartas partes de las camas estaban vacías. No había mucho trabajo respecto a los pacientes pues sólo necesitaban descanso y de vez en cuando alguna medicina; el verdadero trabajo ese día fue ordenar y clasificar todos los nuevos medicamentos que habían traído desde Archenland, la mayoría de los sanadores estaban de un lado a otro cargando cajas llenas de frascos, vendas y demás.

Un fauno llevaba varios frascos en sus brazos y por las prisas tropezó con una de las camas, afortunadamente Edmund lo detuvo antes que cayera y soltara lo que cargaba.

- ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte -se ofreció amablemente.

- Puedo sólo -le espetó el fauno y siguió su camino. Su reacción lo tomó por sorpresa, intentó no sentirse mal por ello, pero después de eso no logró concentrarse en nada más.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó Lucy preocupada después de un rato al verlo tan distraído.

- Nada -dijo esquivando su mirada- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Continuó con su trabajo intentando concentrarse mejor dejando a una Lucy no muy convencida.

Percy se les unió más tarde junto con Lorcan, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerse el leopardo se había hecho muy amigo de Percy y de Edmund también, fue el primero que confió en él y le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso. El tener la compañía de ambos le hizo olvidar por completo el incidente con el fauno y el tiempo se pasó volando hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Juntos, incluida Lucy, caminaron al comedor platicando animados, se sentaron todos en una mesa y esperaron a que Susan se les uniera para empezar a comer.

- ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo con los alimentos? -le preguntó Edmund a Susan.

- Ya hemos casi terminado -dijo ella- Hicimos la mayor parte anoche y ya solo quedan unas cuantas cosas por revisar.

- Terminando podría ayudarte en el comedor -se ofreció Edmund- Tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento.

- Sería de gran ayuda -le agradeció Susan.

- ¿Peter no ha venido a comer? -preguntó Lucy a su hermana.

- Aún no -dijo con molestia- Se ha pasado toda la mañana resolviendo varios problemas que se fueron acumulando mientras no estaba.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? -preguntó Edmund preocupado.

- Lo normal -explicó Susan- La mayoría de los problemas que surgen entre los narnianos es por falta de espacio, problemas con su vecino, cansados de estar enclaustrados y cosas similares.

- Peter se encarga de llegar a un acuerdo con los afectados y solucionar todo de la manera más justa posible -continuó Lucy- Además de eso, se encarga de mantener todo en orden dentro del refugio. Es una carga muy pesada.

Entendía la gran responsabilidad que caía sobre Peter para mantener el refugio, no era muy diferente al de mantener un reino pero sin duda los cuatro Reyes tenían sus propias responsabilidades y así las cosas resultaban más fáciles. Susan y Lucy hacían su parte por supuesto, pero Peter cargaba con el doble de responsabilidad pues en vez de distribuir las tareas en cuatro las dividían en tres y él se llevaba la mayor parte.

Una vez terminaron, Edmund se dispuso a ayudar a Susan en el comedor, limpiando mesas y recogiendo bandejas de platos. Regresaba de limpiar una mesa cargando algunos platos cuando se percató que en una mesa más adelante estaban otra vez ese par de enanos que lo habían molestado aquella vez, decidió seguir de largo e ignorarlos, no tenía deseos de lidiar con ellos pero tal parecía que no sería así, pues al intentar ignorarlos no notó que uno de ellos al pasar junto a él le metió el pie logrando hacerlo tropezar, creyó que caería de lleno en el piso de no ser porque alguien detuvo su caída, y al levantar la vista se encontró con la seria mirada de Peter fija en el par de enanos.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Peter mirándolo finalmente.

- Si -le aseguró- Fue un accidente.

-No, no lo fue -dijo visiblemente molesto, e ignorando por completo a Edmund quien intentó detenerlo para que no hiciera de eso un lío, fue directo a la mesa en donde se sentaban los enanos- ¿Tienen algún problema? -preguntó a los enanos. Éstos se miraron nerviosos al estar frente a Peter con cara de pocos amigos. Los que estaban en el comedor permanecieron en silencio asustados por el tono de Peter sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba- Pregunté que si tienen algún problema -les cuestionó nuevamente, los enanos no supieron que responder- No estoy ciego y lo que hicieron claramente no fue un accidente -ambos enanos bajaron la vista avergonzados- Lo dejé muy claro cuando les hablé a todos ustedes en la plataforma, si tienen algún problema díganlo ahora, porque no tolerare otro tipo de actos como éste ¿entendido?

- S…Si, majestad -respondieron a la vez.

Peter se giró aún molesto y con un -te espero en el campo de entrenamiento- dirigido a Edmund se retiró del comedor.

- Edmund ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -se acercó Susan preocupada. Edmund no sabía qué decirle por lo que simplemente se disculpó con ella y salió del comedor. No sabía si sentirse molesto o agradecido, él era perfectamente capaz de solucionar sus problemas no necesitaba que Peter hiciera el papel de hermano mayor y lo defendiera, ya no era un niño. Por otra parte, Peter simplemente se preocupaba por él y debía estar agradecido por ello, pero la molestia lo superaba.

Llegó al campo en dónde Peter ya estaba esperándolo con la espada desenfundada, recargado sobre una mesa.

- ¿Listo? -preguntó Peter impasible ¿Acaso pretendía ignorar lo que había pasado? Edmund sacó su espada y se puso en guardia. Comenzó el combate, golpe tras golpe, ambos intentaban desarmar a su oponente, parecía que ambos querían sacar la molestia en cada uno de sus golpes

- No tenías por qué haber hecho eso -expresó por fin Edmund mientras esquivaba un golpe de Peter y contraatacaba con otra estocada.

- No voy a permitir que te traten de esa manera -dijo Peter, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que Edmund se refería, mientras devolvía su ataque con un giro de muñeca.

-No necesito tu ayuda, puedo defenderme yo sólo -replicó Edmund, a veces no podía evitar ser el hermano menor molesto e independiente. A Peter le vino un recuerdo de años antes que llegaran a Narnia, cuando se había metido con unos niños de su edad que molestaban a su hermano y éste le dijo las mismas palabras qué ahora Edmund le decía.

- Lo sé -dijo con una sonrisa con el recuerdo presente- Pero sigues siendo mi hermanito.

Escuchar esas palabras tomó a Edmund por sorpresa y Peter aprovechó ese descuido para desarmarlo finalmente.

- Necesitas más concentración -le dijo Peter con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras le entregaba la espada a Edmund que había recogido del suelo. Edmund la tomó de forma automática y después le devolvió la sonrisa. Continuaron practicando un buen rato hasta que Peter se quejó que moría de hambre por haberse perdido la comida con el enfado y se fue directo al comedor en busca de comida. Edmund aún no tenía hambre por lo que prefirió descansar un rato en la tienda antes de ir a cenar, llegó contento por la práctica que lo había ayudado a olvidar los malos ratos de ese día pero obviamente algo tenía que arruinarlo por completo. Al acercarse a su cama, con aprensión descubrió una nota sobre ella. La leyó con cierto recelo y un miedo se asentó en su estómago con las palabras escritas. _"Vete de aquí, es la última advertencia"_

No podía ir enserio ¿o sí? No creía a ningún narniano capaz de hacer algo contra él, pero no podía estar seguro. Simplemente querían que se fuera, asustarlo, eso era todo. Tal como había hecho con el anterior, lo arrojó al fuego y esperó a que se consumiera. Esa noche no fue a cenar, prefirió quedarse recostado pensando en qué hacer respecto a la nota. Si se enteraran, sus hermanos se preocuparían demasiado y seguramente Peter pondría el refugio de cabeza en busca de los responsables, no quería causarles más problemas, aunque eso de que era la última advertencia lo tenía un tanto preocupado.

.

* * *

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció? :P**

**Yo creo que algo ocurrirá muy pronto : O**

**No olviden que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y muy bien recibidos n.n**

**nos vemos pronto**

**.**


	10. Atentado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Capítulo 10! :O  
**

**que rápido pasa el tiempo y aun nos queda muucho camino que recorrer ;)  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

10- Atentado

.

Edmund decidió dejar a un lado la nota y autoconvencerse que no era nada serio, así que siguió como siempre ayudando a Susan y Lucy en sus labores para después irse al campo de entrenamiento a ayudar en la instrucción de los guerreros. Aún no sabía exactamente lo que haría pero cuando llegara la hora Albriech se encargaría de explicarle. Por lo pronto, se encontraba ayudando a Lucy revisando a los pacientes, afortunadamente nada grave para alivio de todos. Edmund se encontraba cerca de la entrada cuando un pequeño fauno llegó lloriqueando y se acercó a ver qué le ocurría.

- ¿Por qué lloras? -le preguntó amablemente agachándose a su lado. El fauno aunque tímido respondió entre sollozos.

- Me caí -dijo el pequeño- me duele -terminó mostrando su muñeca que se veía con un feo raspón.

- Déjame ver -le dijo Edmund sentándolo en una silla para examinarlo- No te preocupes -le tranquilizó Edmund- te limpiaré la herida y estarás como nuevo -terminó con una sonrisa. Después de curarlo y cubrir su herida con gasas el fauno había dejado de llorar y se mostraba más tranquilo- lo vez, como nuevo -le dijo Edmund.

- Gracias -dijo el fauno con una sonrisa.

- Procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez -le dijo Edmund a lo que el fauno asintió.

- ¡Lei! -gritó alguien tras ellos. Edmund reconoció al instante al fauno que le había tratado secamente el día anterior. El pequeño fauno cuyo nombre sabía ahora que era Lei corrió hacia su padre quien no se miraba muy contento- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le dijo su padre. Edmund decidió alejarse para no causarles molestias y tener que recibir otra mirada de desprecio.

- Me caí -respondió Lei- pero él me curó -dijo contento señalando a Edmund, su padre simplemente lo miró mal y se llevó a su hijo fuera de la tienda.

El día transcurrió normal después de eso, Percy y Lorcan acompañaron a Edmund a su primera clase como instructor de guerreros, aún no sabía muy bien lo que haría y estaba algo nervioso pero gracias a la compañía de sus amigos lo sentía un poco menos. Albriech le asignó a un joven fauno quien se veía incluso más nervioso que Edmund y le explicó básicamente lo que tenía qué hacer, primeramente enseñarle cómo sostener una espada y ya después seguiría progresando.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó amablemente.

- S…Siro -respondió nervioso.

- Bien, Siro, mi nombre es Edmund y seré tu maestro - Le explicó- ¿Has combatido antes? -preguntó al ver lo nervioso que estaba. El fauno negó fervientemente.

- Acabo de enlistarme -le dijo.

- Esta bien, entonces comenzaremos con tu posición -comenzó Edmund. Le enseñó la postura correcta para sostener la espada y cómo debía portar el escudo, después de eso comenzó a enseñarle los movimientos básicos y poco a poco Siro comenzaba a progresar.

Nada mal para su primera vez como maestro y nada mal para Siro como su primera clase. Sintió que el tiempo pasó volando y cuando terminó se dio cuenta que Peter, Susan y Lucy habían estado sentados observándole junto con Percy y Lorcan mientras instruía a Siro.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Siro -le animó- Nos veremos mañana para la siguiente clase.

- Por supuesto -respondió Siro animado- Muchas gracias.

- Lo hiciste muy bien -le dijo Lucy cuando Edmund se acercó a ellos un poco apenado que lo estuvieran observando- ¿Habías enseñado a alguien antes?

- Nunca -respondió avergonzado. Esperaba no haberlo hecho mal, simplemente le enseñó lo mismo que Oreius le había enseñado a él y a Peter.

- No lo parece -le dijo Peter- El progreso que hiciste con Siro fue impresionante - observó.

- Gracias -respondió Edmund- Pero el crédito es para Siro, yo casi no hice nada.

- No seas modesto, Ed -le dijo Percy- Lo hiciste excelente -Edmund le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Tienen razón, tus habilidades en el combate son superiores a la mayoría de los guerreros -agregó Lorcan.

- ¿Aún tienes energías para un último duelo antes de la cena? -le preguntó Peter divertido.

- Siempre tengo energías para eso -respondió Edmund contento. Susan y Lucy giraron los ojos aburridas.

- ¿Es en lo único que piensan los chicos? -dijo Susan cansada.

- Se llama practicar, Susan -le explicó Peter- ¿Crees que nos es divertido?

- Si -dijo Lucy aburrida- ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

- Tienes razón -dijo Peter- Es divertido -Ambos hermanos se alejaron riendo para empezar el duelo. Edmund les prometió que sólo sería uno, para que sus hermanas no se impacientaran y tal cómo prometió al terminar obligó a Peter a ir con todos a cenar.

Era la primera vez que cenaban todos juntos y Edmund sintió cómo si estuviera de nuevo en casa, con todos platicando de cosas sin importancia simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, se sentía realmente feliz. Al terminar la cena cada uno fue a su respectiva tienda deseándose buenas noches y Edmund por primera vez cayó rendido en cuanto se acostó, Percy se acomodó a su lado y se durmió casi al igual que él. Peter lo observó durante unos minutos aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, había olvidado cómo se sentía sonreír de esa manera, lo había extrañado tanto, durante esos tres años, habían pasado por tanto y sufrido como nunca creyó posible pero ahora con su llegada todo parecía más sencillo y su carga más ligera ¿A sí sería si Edmund no hubiera muerto aquel día? Con ese pensamiento se acostó en su cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Cuando Peter abrió los ojos aún era de noche por las pocas antorchas que estaban encendidas afuera, se sentó en su cama sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, sentía que algo andaba mal, no sabía lo que era pero no podía ser bueno, miró hacia su hermano y sintiendo un extraño miedo se acercó a su cama, no sabía por qué pero descorrió las sabanas y un grito de terror salió de su boca. Edmund estaba cubierto de sangre, lleno de heridas y muerto… Estaba muerto- ¡NO! -gritó destrozado. Y en ese momento Peter despertó agitado, se hallaba nuevamente en su cama, lleno de un sudor frío y respirando agitadamente, volteó su rostro para ver a Edmund y respiró aliviado al verlo tranquilamente dormido y cobijándose más con sus mantas entre sueños.

Peter cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Fue sólo un sueño, se dijo a sí mismo, un sueño. Aún con los ojos cerrados intentó volver a dormirse y no atormentarse con eso, agudizó su oído intentando escuchar el correr del afluente para calmarse y dormir, pero un ruido metálico como el desenfundar de una espada lo desconcertó y abrió los ojos extrañado. El mundo se le vino encima al ver a alguien parado junto a Edmund empuñando una espada corta a punto de matarlo -¡NO! -gritó desesperado corriendo hacia él para detenerlo. Con su grito, Edmund despertó sobresaltado y confundido, para después ver a su agresor abalanzarse hacia él intentando matarlo, instintivamente levantó su brazo derecho en un vano intento de protegerse, deteniendo la espada pero ocasionándole una gran herida en su brazo, gritando de dolor se giró sobre sí mismo cayendo de la cama intentando alejarse, en ese momento Peter cayó sobre el atacante y luchó con él para quitarle el arma, éste le dio un golpe a Peter en el estómago dejándolo sin aire por un momento y después se lo quitó de encima con otro golpe en la cabeza. Se levantó deprisa e intentó de nuevo atacar a Edmund quien se encontraba en el suelo indefenso con Percy a su lado despertado por el ajetreo, al ver que se dirigía hacia su amigo, Percy en un intento desesperado saltó sobre el atacante rasguñando su rostro pero éste de un golpe se lo quitó de encima y lo arrojó al otro lado de la tienda, levantó de nuevo su arma contra Edmund quien intentó encontrar su espada con su mano ilesa en medio de la oscura tienda, por un momento creyó que eso había sido todo, estaba a punto de morir y sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo vio como el encapuchado descendía su arma contra él. Escuchó un grito pero no provenía de su boca sino de su agresor quien dejó caer su espada y se llevó su mano hacia él gritando de dolor, Edmund pudo ver que tenía una flecha atravesada en su mano y se volteó a la entrada para ver a Susan de pie con el arco aun levantado y Lucy junto a ella asustada, Peter consiguió levantarse y sujetó al encapuchado firmemente impidiéndole hacer nada más, la capa se le cayó y con asombro todos pudieron conocer la identidad del agresor.

- ¡Gage! -fue Lucy quien gritó su nombre incrédula, Edmund de inmediato reconoció al fauno de la enfermería que lo había tratado con desprecio, no podía creerlo.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo matarlo! -gritaba el fauno intentando liberase del agarre de Peter. Susan y Lucy corrieron con Edmund asustadas de verlo lleno de la sangre que salía de la herida en su brazo. Percy un poco aturdido también se acercó a Edmund preocupado- ¿No lo entienden? -continuó gritando el fauno enloquecido- ¡Nos traicionará! ¡Tal como lo hizo el otro! ¡Como traicionó a Tumnus y a sus propios hermanos! ¡La bruja blanca nos hizo un favor al matarlo! ¡Merece morir! ¿Por qué no murió también allá, eh? ¡Solo vino para destruirnos! -Edmund se quedó atónito por sus palabras, Susan y Lucy miraron al fauno dolidas e incrédulas de lo que decía. En ese momento llegaron los guardias atraídos por el ruido, Albriech a la cabeza, todos visiblemente consternados por la escena.

Peter entregó al fauno a los guardias aun ejerciendo resistencia y con desprecio hacia él les ordenó que se lo llevaran lejos de su vista y lo mantuvieran vigilado. El par de guardias asintieron a su orden y se retiraron llevando al fauno quien seguía dando voces despertando a todo el campamento.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Albriech asustado, viendo a Peter correr hacia Edmund quien se veía pálido y visiblemente herido.

- Intentó asesinarlo -explicó Peter, ayudando a Edmund a ponerse de pie.

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, rápido -dijo Lucy preocupada.

Albriech consternado ayudó a Peter a llevar a Edmund quien insistía que se encontraba bien a pesar de lo pálido que se mostraba. Ignorando los ojos curiosos de aquellos que habían sido despertados por los gritos consiguieron llegar a la enfermería y Lucy de inmediato empezó a tratar a Edmund quien intentó dejar ver lo menos posible cuánto dolía, después de unos momentos de agonía Lucy por fin terminó de coser la herida y la vendó muy bien.

- Terminé -dijo aliviada- No podrás moverlo mucho por un tiempo pero estarás bien, ahora deberías descansar, has perdido mucha sangre.

- Estoy bien -le aseguró Edmund, además que no creía ser capaz de dormir otra vez en su vida- Gracias, Lucy.

Lucy con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos abrazó a Edmund con fuerza, Susan se sentó del otro lado de Edmund y pasó un brazo por sus hombros recargando su cabeza junto a él, ambas habían temido por su vida, no se creían capaces de volver a pasar por eso. Peter también se mostraba bastante afectado aunque intentaba disimularlo, Percy se acurrucó en el regazo de Edmund y Albriech se había retirado para encargarse del prisionero y calmar los rumores.

- Estoy bien -les susurró a sus hermanas, para tranquilizarlas- Todo estará bien.

- Hay que dejarlo descansar -habló finalmente Peter- Me quedaré aquí hasta que despiertes -le aseguró al ver la cara de Edmund- Puedes descansar tranquilo.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos también? -preguntó Lucy aun abrazada a Edmund. Peter no podía decirle que no a su hermanita pero no creía que Edmund pudiera ser capaz de dormir con todas sus miradas puestas en él vigilándolo.

- Esta bien -habló Edmund- me vendría bien la compañía.

Peter no se opuso a su decisión y les dejó quedarse, Lucy se acostó junto a Edmund abrazándolo y Edmund la cubrió con su brazo bueno, Percy se acurrucó a su lado, mientras Susan se quedó sentada en la cabecera de la cama mirándolos dormir jugando con el cabello de Edmund. Peter se quedó sentado en un banquillo aún con el recuerdo de su pesadilla y de los sucesos que ocurrieron después, si no se hubiera despertado en ese momento podría estar seguro de que estaría viviendo ahora mismo ese terrible sueño y agradeció en silencio a Aslan por despertarlo a tiempo. Habían cubierto con cortinas alrededor de la cama para evitar las miradas curiosas de los pacientes y sanadores, así que se sentían más cómodos para platicar.

- ¿Crees que intentarán hacerle daño de nuevo? -preguntó Susan con temor.

- No lo sé -respondió Peter preocupado- Hasta este momento no había creído a nadie capaz de hacer algo como eso.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Lo principal será poner guardias afuera de nuestras tiendas -dijo Peter- Le pediré a Albriech que elija a sus más confiables soldados. No quiero que algo así vuelva a suceder.

- La gente va hablar sobre esto -le dijo Susan- querrán saber lo que sucedió.

- Después que me reúna con los jefes hablaré con todo el pueblo -dijo Peter decidido- Cualquiera que se atreva a levantar una mano contra él pagará muy caro por ello -Edmund se removió en su cama quejándose dormido, tal parecía que no estaba logrando tener un buen descanso. Susan acarició su cabello intentando que con ello encontrara calma.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Gage? -le preguntó su hermana con voz más baja volteando ver a Peter.

- Aún no lo sé -respondió inseguro.

.

* * *

**.**

**Si les gustó dejen review!, si no les gustó dejen review!**

Me ayudan a mejorar y me alegran mucho el día n.n

**nos vemos**

**.**


	11. Sentencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Un poquito tarde pero ya está aquí!**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz n.n**

**y bueno, espero que disfruten del capítulo ;D**

**.**

* * *

.

11- Sentencia

.

Edmund podía sentir la fría y lisa piedra bajo su espalda, no podía moverse por más que lo había intentado y parado junto a él la Bruja Blanca se levantaba mirándolo fríamente con una sonrisa en su boca, en su mano sostenía un cuchillo de piedra.

- Llegó tu hora, traidor -le dijo regodeándose por ello. Levantó el cuchillo y con fuerza lo enterró en su corazón.

Edmund se despertó sobresaltado sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, Lucy se despertó por el sobresalto y lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo ella, Edmund se reincorporó en la cama con una mano en el pecho, había sido tan real… Susan y Peter se miraban preocupados por la forma repentina en que despertó.

- ¿Ed? -preguntó Percy al ver que no respondía.

- Estoy bien -dijo respirando con dificultad- Estoy bien, sólo fue un sueño -murmuró.

- Está bien, vuelve a dormir -le dijo Susan con una mano en su hombro.

- No creo poder dormir otra vez -respondió él, aunque tampoco tenía muchos deseos de volver a dormir.

- No falta mucho para que amanezca -le dijo Peter- Traeré algo para desayunar.

- Te ayudaré -dijo Susan levantándose, ambos salieron de la enfermería dejando a Edmund con Lucy y Percy.

- ¿Te duele? -preguntó su hermana después de un rato sin decir palabra poniendo una mano sobre su brazo vendado.

- Un poco -dijo él.

- Tienes suerte que solo haya sido tu brazo -dijo Percy serio, contemplando su herida- Si Peter no hubiera despertado…

- Hey -le interrumpió Edmund- Lo hizo, y estoy bien.

- Aún no puedo creer que Gage hiciera eso -dijo Lucy tristemente- Él me ha ayudado tanto en la enfermería…

Edmund se sentía culpable, su presencia lo había orillado a eso, había decidido ignorar las advertencias y ahora no sabía lo que le pasaría a Gage y a su hijo, Lei no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía por qué sufrir por lo que había hecho su padre.

- Fue mi culpa -se lamentó Edmund.

- Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada -dijo Percy enojado- ¡Él fue el que intentó matarte!

- Ya lo sé, Percy. Pero… -Estaba seguro que se enfadarían con él pero no tenía más remedio que contarles- Pude haber hecho algo antes de que sucediera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Peter llegando junto con Susan cargando bandejas con comida. Edmund bajó la cabeza.

- Yo… recibí dos notas -explicó. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír aquello- La primera la encontré en mi cama el día en que tuvimos nuestro primer duelo, decía "Vete de aquí, traidor"-todos reprimieron un escalofrío- la segunda la encontré ayer y decía "Vete de aquí, es la última advertencia"

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -dijo Peter enojado.

- Creí que sólo querían asustarme -explicó sintiéndose tonto por no haberles dicho antes- No quería preocuparles por algo sin importancia.

- ¡¿Sin importancia?! -dijo Peter incrédulo- ¡Casi te matan!

- ¡Lo sé! -respondió Edmund exasperado- Hice lo que creí conveniente en el momento.

- No podemos cambiar lo que ya está hecho -intentó Susan tranquilizar a Peter- Debemos concentrarnos en el presente.

Peter se contuvo de gritarle un millón de cosas a Edmund por su imprudencia, recordaba cada momento que había mencionado, aquel día en que extrañado le había parecido que había salido de la tienda y lucía nervioso, y el día de ayer no había ido a cenar y eso le pareció extraño ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

- Bien -aceptó a regañadientes.

- Ahora desayunen, que seguramente será un largo día -les ordenó Susan pasándole a cada uno un plato con comida.

Después de desayunar, Peter se reuniría con los jefes para tratar la situación, Susan y Lucy también debían estar ahí pero no querían dejar a Edmund solo, ya que no le permitieron moverse de ese lugar por ningún motivo.

- No es que esté agonizante o algo por el estilo -se quejó- No necesito quedarme aquí tirado en la cama todo el día.

- Por el momento es peligroso que andes por ahí sin protección -le explicó Peter- así que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que alguno de nosotros te diga lo contrario -le advirtió. Edmund no insistió, después de todo algo de razón tenían, pero sólo un poco.

- No te preocupes te mantendré ocupado -le animó Percy.

- Es hora de irnos -anunció Peter a sus hermanas- Te lo encargo, Percy.

- Déjamelo a mí -aceptó gustoso la ardilla.

- No soy un niño pequeño al que tengan que cuidar -se quejó después que Peter, Susan y Lucy se retiraran.

- No -aceptó Percy- Eres un niño grande al que tienen que cuidar.

- Muy gracioso -dijo cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -Lorcan asomó su cabeza por entre las cortinas.

- ¡Lorcan! -dijo Edmund contento de verlo- Claro, pasa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Lorcan observando la herida en su brazo.

- Estoy bien, Lorcan -le aseguró.

- Escuché lo que pasó -comentó sentándose a su lado- todo el mundo habla sobre eso, pero hay tantas versiones, algunas incluso dicen que estás muerto.

- ¡Qué tontería! -dijo Percy indignado.

- Hasta que Peter no hable con ellos no cesarán los rumores -dijo Edmund- Pero no te preocupes, como puedes ver sigo aquí.

- Y más gruñón que de costumbre por tener que quedarse aquí -bromeó Percy.

- Ah, pero creo que eso se puede arreglar -dijo Edmund con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a Lorcan.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Percy sintiendo que no saldría nada bueno de eso.

- Peter dijo que no podía ir por ahí sin protección -comentó Edmund a lo que Percy asintió- Bueno, si Lorcan me acompaña tendría protección ¿no? Después de todo es un soldado.

- Sabes que Peter no se refería simplemente a eso -le advirtió Percy- Quieren que te recuperes del todo, que descanses.

- Me siento perfectamente bien -objetó Edmund- No necesito más descanso. ¿Me ayudarás, Lorcan? -preguntó Edmund al leopardo quien se mostró dudoso.

- Saldré de aquí me acompañen o no -amenazó Edmund, Lorcan no pudo más que suspirar resignado, no iba a dejarlo solo.

- Está bien -aceptó- Iré contigo, pero lo único que lograrás es que todas las miradas se fijen en ti.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado -dijo Edmund restándole importancia- Ahora vamos, antes que regresen.

Salieron los tres juntos de la enfermería sin un rumbo establecido, en realidad Edmund sólo quería salir de ahí, se sentía enclaustrado en ese lugar, pero no tenía idea a dónde ir, así que dieron un par de vueltas hasta que por fin fijó un rumbo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Percy sobre el lomo de Lorcan.

- Iremos a hacerle una visita a la señora castor -dijo Edmund animado- No he tenido tiempo de platicar con ella y nos librará de tantas miradas indiscretas -explicó ignorando a las personas a su alrededor. Llegaron a la pequeña tienda y sorprendida pero gustosa la señora castor los recibió encantada.

- Oh muchacho, es un alivio verte bien -exclamó la señora castor- Después de tantos rumores que corren por ahí, estaba preocupada.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien -le aseguró agradecido por su preocupación.

- ¿Y qué los trae por aquí? -preguntó extrañada- no me esperaba que vinieras a visitarme.

- Desde que llegue no había tenido el tiempo de venir -explicó Edmund- le prometí que tendríamos una plática.

- Tienes razón -dijo contenta- me alegra que vinieras y justo ahora que me preguntaba cómo estarías.

A la señora castor no le era muy difícil sacar un tema de conversación, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Edmund que una vez respondía ya tenía una nueva por hacer, ella también le contó algunas cosas, cómo extrañaban su presa y a sus amigos convertidos en piedra, también se quejaba que nunca pudo estrenar su nueva máquina de coser dejada en su casa por Santa entre otras cosas más, hasta que saltó nuevamente lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- El señor castor está con todos los demás discutiendo la sentencia de Gage -dijo ella y agregó con tristeza- Es una pena, lo más probable es que sea ejecutado.

- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo Edmund asustado- ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¿Qué pasará con Lei?

- El pobre Lei -se lamentó la señora castor- Sufrirá mucho pero es inevitable. No hay algún tipo de cárcel, tampoco se le puede desterrar por temor a que nos delate en venganza, la única alternativa sería esa, es por eso que tardan tanto, muchos se oponen a esa terrible opción.

- Tengo que ir -se levantó Edmund de pronto.

- Peter se enojará si ve que te has escapado de la enfermería -le advirtió Percy- Además ¿qué podrías hacer tú?

- Fui yo el que fue atacado ¿no es cierto? -se defendió Edmund- Yo debería tomar parte en la sentencia y no dejaré que ejecuten a Gage por mi culpa.

- No es tan simple, Edmund -dijo Lorcan- La señora castor tiene razón, no hay otra opción.

- Pues haré que haya una -dijo testarudo.

- Ten cuidado, Edmund -le dijo la señora castor preocupada. Edmund se despidió de la señora castor prometiendo que terminarían su plática otro día y se fue seguido de cerca por Lorcan y Percy.

No tenía muy en claro lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que condenaran a Gage sin dar una opinión al respecto, tenía que encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo y cuanto antes mejor.

Se detuvo frente a la tienda en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión aún sin tener una sólida defensa para al menos retrasar la sentencia, Percy y Lorcan lo miraron en espera de algún movimiento.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Lorcan al ver que no entraba.

Antes que pudiera responder las voces que provenían de la tienda se hicieron más altas, escuchando claramente lo que decían.

- ¡Ya lo hemos discutido suficiente! -escuchó la voz de Peter- Es la única opción que nos queda, no hay ninguna otra alternativa y su crimen ha sido demasiado grave.

- ¡Él ha salvado miles de vidas! -se levantó la voz de uno, y varias voces estuvieron de acuerdo- ¡No puede ser ejecutado! -Edmund se quedó helado al oírlo, iban a ejecutarlo.

- ¡No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él! -dijo Peter- Él mismo dictó su sentencia al traicionar nuestra confianza.

- ¡Él sólo hizo y dijo lo que todos pensamos! -dijo otra voz- No sabemos nada de él.

- No podemos confiar en él.

- No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones ¿Por qué no ha intentado volver a su tiempo?

- ¿Cómo es que no murió allá también? ¿Acaso se lo ha dicho?

- Él… -escuchó que la voz de Peter era más débil- No lo mencionó -las voces se enfurecieron.

Edmund no quiso seguir escuchando, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí sin fijarse si Lorcan y Percy lo seguían. Se detuvo sólo cuando se encontró con el final del camino, justo en el afluente de agua. Parecía el único lugar al que podía ir lejos de las miradas, de las acusaciones. Estaba cansado de todo eso, pero tenían razón, no pertenecía a ese tiempo tenía que volver y dejar de causar tantos problemas.

- ¿Ed? -escuchó una suave voz a su espalda. Pudo reconocerla sin necesidad de voltear, era Lucy. Seguramente lo había visto fuera de la tienda y sabía que había escuchado todo y por eso lo había seguido ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Dudaba de él también? Se echó agua en la cara para borrar todo signo de frustración y se dio la vuelta.

- Cuando ella vino a reclamar mi sangre… -comenzó a explicar- Aslan…

- No tienes que explicarme nada -le interrumpió Lucy- Te conozco y confío en ti.

Edmund se quedó sin palabras, ella confiaba en él, a pesar de tantas cosas que ciertamente ponían en duda sus intenciones…

- Pero…

- No me importa lo que los demás digan -continuó Lucy con firmeza- Eres mi hermano y siempre seguiré confiando en ti. Cuando… cuando la Bruja Blanca dijo que tendrías que ir con ella… y Aslan no pudo evitarlo. No había duda en tu mirada, te arrepentías profundamente por el error que habías cometido y sabías que tenías que pagar por ello, pero no aceptaste sin rechistar tu sentencia sólo porque no había otra alternativa sino por nosotros, para que Narnia no fuera devastada. Veo la misma mirada en ti, tú y él son el mismo, aunque la situación haya sido diferente, aunque él haya muerto y tú no, sé que si la situación hubiera sido la misma, hubieras hecho lo mismo. Por nosotros -terminó diciendo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Gracias, Lucy… -fue lo único que supo decir al escucharla sintiendo un nudo en la garanta. Ella corrió a abrazarlo y él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos- Gracias…

- Debemos volver a la enfermería antes que Peter se dé cuenta -susurró Lucy- La junta está por terminar y seguro irá a verte.

Edmund no dijo nada y simplemente la siguió, Percy y Lorcan se encontraban aparte para no interrumpirles y al verlos acercarse ambos miraron a Edmund preocupados.

- Debemos regresar a la enfermería -dijo Edmund ignorando lo sucedido- Y recuerden que yo siempre estuve ahí -terminó con una sonrisa.

- Díselo a la mitad del campamento que ya te vio -respondió Percy.

Llegaron a la enfermería y afortunadamente Peter aún no había pasado por ahí, así que esperaron tras las cortinas, no hablaron mucho, puesto que aún estaba presente el recuerdo de lo escuchado en la reunión.

- ¿En verdad no hay nada que pueda evitar esa pena? -preguntó Edmund a Lucy mirando al suelo, ella tardó un poco en comprender a lo que se refería.

- Lo han discutido por mucho tiempo -explicó Lucy- no tenemos otra opción…

- Lo sé -aceptó tristemente- Sólo desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…

Peter se asomó por entre las cortinas, se mostró aliviado al verlo sano y salvo, aunque se contuvo bastante bien para no dejar ver su preocupación.

- La junta terminó -explicó sentándose en el banquillo junto a la cama- ¿Por qué te fuiste antes que terminara, Lucy?

- No tenía sentido seguir ahí -se excusó Lucy- además quería ver cómo estaba Edmund.

- Esta bien -aceptó su hermano- Albriech ha asignado a dos soldados para protegerte. Uno de ellos es Lorcan, claro está, aún no ha tenido tiempo para pedírtelo, Lorcan -se dirigió al leopardo quien se mostraba sorprendido- ¿Aceptarías el trabajo?

- Con mucho gusto aceptaré esa responsabilidad, señor -respondió Lorcan irguiéndose orgulloso- Edmund es mi amigo y me alegra poder ayudarlo.

- Gracias, Lorcan -respondió Peter- El otro es Ahren, tal vez no lo conozcas pero es un buen soldado y estoy seguro que se llevarán bien.

- ¿Ahren? -dijo Edmund sorprendido. Aunque en ese tiempo apenas había cruzado palabra con él, esperaba que fueran buenos amigos como en su verdadero tiempo. El grifo asomó su cabeza por entre las cortinas tímidamente.

- ¿Puedo pasar ahora? -preguntó a Peter.

- Claro -respondió Peter. El grifo se adelantó hasta Edmund y le saludó con una reverencia.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien, majestad - dijo Ahren, todos los presentes callaron ante el término con el que se había dirigido a Edmund. Es cierto que estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamarán así, después de todo era un Rey, pero no ahí, sentía que no merecía ser llamado de esa forma en aquel lugar.

- Llámame Edmund -le pidió. Los demás se compusieron de la impresión e intentaron aparentar que no había sucedido nada, Ahren podía ver su extraño comportamiento pero no pareció comprender el por qué.

- Esta bien, si no te molesta, puedes llamarme Ahren también -dijo contento.

- Traje la comida -llegó Susan cargando una gran bandeja, Peter le ayudó a servir a cada uno, por su parte, Ahren y Lorcan salieron para darles más espacio, con toda la gente que había dentro de las cortinas resultaba un poco difícil moverse. Comieron sin hablar mucho, nadie quería tocar el tema de Gage, a pesar que todos sabían lo que le acontecería.

- Esta noche podrás regresar a nuestra tienda -comentó Peter mientras jugueteaba con su comida- Habrá vigilancia las veinticuatro horas así que podrás dormir tranquilo -No estaba seguro si eso sería posible, pero al menos dejaría la enfermería y eso era mejor que nada. Estuvo un rato debatiendo consigo mismo y al final se decidió sacar el tema que le interesaba.

- ¿Cuándo piensan… cumplir la sentencia? -preguntó preocupado. Todos volvieron a guardar silencio.

- Tres días-respondió Peter mirando su plato.

.

* * *

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ;)**

**.**


	12. El sentimiento que no desaparece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Nuevo cap Yeii**

**Para los que tengan dudas, siempre intento actualizar los martes en la noche aunque no tengo idea de las diferncias horarias para algunos xD, aun así me puedo tardar uno o dos días más por falta de tiempo, pero si por alguna razón creo que el tiempo se extenderá más por exámenes o algo por el estilo intentaré avisar en el último capítulo :)**

**.**

* * *

.

12- El sentimiento que no desaparece

.

Entrada la noche, llegó la hora de dormir y aunque no había rastro de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la tienda, Edmund no se sentía seguro de cerrar los ojos.

- Puedo esperar hasta que te duermas -se ofreció Peter notando la inquietud de Edmund.

- No es necesario -dijo Edmund- conseguiré dormir -insistió.

- No importa lo que digas -dijo obstinado- esperaré- Edmund apreció el gesto, pero no quería que Peter se viera obligado a esperar por él para que pudiera descansar, sabía que no había dormido nada desde la noche anterior y no era bueno para él.

- Tú deberías descansar más que yo -le dijo Edmund, ambos estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas, Percy había caído dormido como piedra al contacto del suave cojín junto a Edmund- Al menos yo he dormido más.

- Cómo si hubieras tenido un sueño reparador -se quejó Peter, sabía que Edmund no había tenido un descanso precisamente placentero.

- Pero dormí -rebatió sin negarlo.

- ¿Por qué no mejor intentas dormir y así ambos podremos descansar?

- Eso estaría bien, porque despertarán a todo el campamento si siguen así -se escuchó la voz de Ahren cerca de la entrada.

Edmund y Peter no pudieron evitar sonreír al comentario, y finalmente Edmund aceptó intentar descansar.

- Bien, pero no prometo nada -murmuró mientras se cubría mejor con las sábanas.

Como bien sabía, tardó en quedarse dormido por completo y tuvo un sueño bastante inquietante. Estaba frente a todo el pueblo, quien lo miraba con desprecio y le gritaba - ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Traidor! ¡Mereces morir! ¡Regresa por donde viniste! ¡Sólo nos has traído desgracias! ¡No podemos confiar en él! - Edmund no quería escucharlo, a pesar de tapar sus oídos seguía escuchando los gritos, pero lo peor llegó cuando vio a sus hermanos frente a él con el mismo semblante que los demás, con la mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

- ¡Eres un traidor, Edmund! -le gritó Peter.

- ¡Nos traicionaste a todos! -le dijo Susan.

- ¡Sería mejor que murieras! -terminó Lucy, clavando sus palabras como dagas en su pecho.

- ¡No! -gritó Edmund y sobresaltado despertó de la pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la tienda estaba vacía por lo que ya debería se tarde. Centró su mirada en el techo intentando no pensar en nada, pero las voces aún seguían rondando en su cabeza. No podía seguir así ¿Por qué tenían que surgir esos pensamientos en su cabeza? ¿Por qué sentía todavía esa culpa? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ya has despertado? -preguntó Ahren asomándose por la entrada. Edmund se incorporó en la cama intentando lucir normal y respondió con un débil -sí…

- Has dormido mucho -dijo Lorcan entrando a la tienda- te has perdido el desayuno.

- Al parecer estaba más cansado de lo que pensé -dijo apenado- ¿Ustedes no han comido nada tampoco? -preguntó preocupado.

- Es nuestro deber protegerte -respondió Ahren- pero no te preocupes, hemos pasado mayor hambre que esa.

- Lo lamento -les dijo Edmund, se sentía avergonzado, no quería causarles molestias como esa.

- Si tienes tiempo para lamentarte, mejor utilízalo para ir al comedor o te perderás también la comida -le advirtió Lorcan.

Seguido por su escolta, Edmund llegó al comedor y por un pequeño instante todo el mundo guardó silencio al verlo y después continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Ahren confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Ignóralos -apareció Susan detrás de ellos- Esta mañana Peter ha anunciado la sentencia… -dijo vacilante- nadie lo tomó demasiado bien.

- Era de esperarse -respondió Edmund apagado. Se sentó en el lugar más apartado de todos e intentó no tomarle importancia como siempre. Ahren y Lorcan comieron junto a él, viendo mal a quien osara mirar hacia ellos, Susan se sentó frente a Edmund y le miró comprensible.

- Fue una decisión difícil -le dijo ella- les tomará tiempo comprenderlo, pero ya verás que pronto las cosas se calman.

- No estoy seguro de eso -le dijo sin mirarla.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó su hermana sin comprender.

- El rencor es difícil de quitar -le explicó decaído- llevo tres años lidiando con ello.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó preocupada. Había hablado de más.

- A nada… -respondió- sólo digo que esto no lo olvidarán tan fácilmente - se levantó de prisa no queriendo seguir con el tema y se retiró seguido por Ahren y Lorcan.

A donde fuera las miradas lo seguían, estaba cansado de ello. Llegó a la enfermería buscando escapar y afortunadamente la encontró prácticamente vacía. Sólo Lucy y Percy se encontraban en una mesa hablando en voz baja, al verlos llegar se detuvieron de inmediato.

- Creí que nunca vendrías -dijo Lucy acercándose a Edmund tomándolo del brazo bueno y llevándolo a la mesa- Pensé que tendría que perseguirte como a Peter para cambiarte el vendaje- Lo cierto es que había olvidado por completo que debía ir a verla esa mañana con tantas cosas molestándolo.

- ¿Dormiste bien? -le preguntó Percy.

- Vaya que durmió -dijo Ahren divertido- Si hace apenas una hora que se levantó.

- Bueno, le hacía falta un buen descanso -dijo Lucy sonriendo, fijó su mirada en Edmund pero éste no parecía escucharlos, simplemente mantenía el brazo extendido mientras Lucy le quitaba el vendaje y limpiaba la herida. No necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que cruzaba por su mente, simplemente continuó atendiendo su brazo, esperando que él pudiera compartirle sus problemas cuando estuviera listo, sabía que había algo más que ellos no sabían, pero si le preguntaba evadiría el tema, por eso le dejó por el momento, Percy le había dicho que hay cosas que sólo Edmund podía contarle y que incluso él no podía saber todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza - Listo -dijo Lucy terminando de vendar su brazo nuevamente- Está mejorando muy bien, pero por el momento no hagas nada que pueda abrirla o tardará más en sanar.

- Gracias, Lu -le dijo Edmund agradecido, Lucy sonrió al escucharlo, era la primera vez que le decía Lu.

- ¡Diles que no es cierto! -gritó una voz en la entrada. Todos voltearon para ver al pequeño Lei con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

- Lei… -susurró Edmund, el fauno se acercó corriendo a Edmund llorando desesperado.

- ¡Diles que mi papá es inocente! -le rogó- ¡El nunca haría eso! ¡Es mentira!

- Lei -se acercó Lucy al pequeño y lo tomó por los hombros- Lo lamento, Lei -le dijo ella verdaderamente apenada- Tu padre… cometió un error -dijo vacilante- Pero no podemos hacer nada…

- ¡No! ¡No es cierto! -gritó Lei- ¡Es culpa tuya! -se giró a Edmund- ¡Por tu culpa pasó todo esto! ¡¿Por qué no regresas por dónde viniste?! -le espetó echando a correr lejos del lugar.

- ¡Lei! -intentó detenerlo Lucy, pero se había ido- No lo escuches, sólo está dolido, no entiende la situación.

- No, tiene razón -dijo Edmund más para sí mismo que para ella- Yo no debería estar aquí…

- No digas eso… -pero Edmund no dejó que continuara pues salió de la enfermería sin mirarla- ¡Ed!

Caminó sin siquiera en molestarse si lo seguían o no, sólo quería que terminara, lo único que había causado con su llegada era divisiones y despertar rencores, no podía soportar lastimarlos más. Entró a su tienda, tomó su capa y su espada y se precipitó a la salida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Percy llegando tras él.

- Nos vamos -le dijo extendiendo su mano para que Percy subiera a su hombro, esté aun sin comprender obedeció.

- ¿Pero por qué? -preguntó confundido- ¿Es por lo que dijo Lei?

- No es sólo por eso -le explicó- Pero tienen razón, nuestra llegada a aquí no ha causado más que problemas. No pertenecemos a aquí Percy, debemos buscar la manera de regresar.

- No puedes irte-dijo la voz de Ahren a sus espaldas- Es peligroso.

- No pueden impedírmelo -les dijo Edmund desafiante continuando su camino.

- Es nuestro deber protegerte -le dijo Lorcan- Si insistes en irte, iremos contigo.

- Y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta -dijo Ahren terminantemente.

- Gracias… -les dijo sin mirarlos- Pero, no deberían hacer eso por mí.

- ¿Somos amigos, no? -le dijo Lorcan- Para eso son los amigos.

- Para cuidarse las espaldas -terminó Ahren.

- Aunque quieras, no podrás deshacerte de ellos, Edmund -le dijo Percy.

Edmund suspiró resignado y se giró a ellos cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a la salida al exterior.

- Tendrán problemas por venir conmigo -les advirtió.

- Tendremos problemas tanto si vamos o no contigo -respondió Ahren despreocupado.

- Y mejor ir contigo y asegurarnos que estés a salvo -le secundó Lorcan.

- Esta bien -aceptó Edmund, no podría decir nada para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Después se alegró de ello pues cuando subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la salida el enano que guardaba la entrada los miró confundido, no se había planteado una excusa para salir sin tener que responder demasiadas preguntas y antes que se notara que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir Lorcan se adelantó y le habló al enano con voz seria.

- Vamos a salir -le dijo simplemente- ¿Hay vía libre? -El enano asintió y abrió la trampilla dejando entrar una corriente de aire helado.

- Hace unos momentos una dríade confirmó que no hay nadie en los alrededores -respondió el enano- tengan cuidado.

- Gracias, Barik -dijo Ahren y los cuatro salieron del refugio. Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos y Edmund se volteó hacia Lorcan.

- ¿Enserio? -dijo incrédulo- Sólo un ¿Vamos a salir? ¿Así de simple?

- ¿Cuando saliste con Peter dijo algo? -le preguntó el leopardo.

- Mmm… no, simplemente al verlo abrió la puerta -respondió Edmund después de hacer memoria.

- Así es -dijo Ahren- es fácil salir, pero sólo puedes entrar con la contraseña.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado -dijo Percy sorprendido.

- Bueno, será mejor irnos de una vez -dijo Edmund.

- ¿Y a dónde exactamente? -cuestionó Lorcan.

- Había pensado… -comentó Edmund- que tal vez pueda encontrar algo en el lugar dónde llegamos por primera vez.

- Nada perdemos con intentarlo -dijo Percy.

- ¡Yo voy con ustedes! -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, todos se giraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Lucy! -dijo Edmund asustado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Los seguí -respondió ella, llevaba puesta una gruesa capa y se notaba que había corrido para alcanzarlos- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Edmund? -preguntó dolida.

- Lo único que he hecho es causarles problemas, Lucy -le explicó- Lo mejor es que regresemos a nuestro tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -le cuestionó desafiante.

- No lo sé -dijo él- Buscaremos alguna pista en el lugar donde llegamos.

- Entonces voy contigo -dijo terminantemente cruzando los brazos.

- No puedo dejar que vengas, Lucy. Es peligroso.

- ¡Voy a ir! -dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Iré y no vas a impedírmelo, Edmund Pevensie!

- Lucy… -intentó razonar con ella.

- No te molestes en intentar persuadirme -le advirtió- no me moveré de aquí hasta que no me dejes acompañarte -terminó, plantando los pies con decisión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?

- Puedo llevarlos a ambos en mi espalda -se ofreció Ahren- haríamos el trayecto más rápido y estoy seguro que Lorcan puede seguirnos el paso.

- Lucy no irá -dijo Edmund terminante.

- Claro que lo haré -rebatió ella.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido entre los árboles y todos guardaron silencio asustados.

- ¿Enemigos? -susurró Percy. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que se escuchó nuevamente.

- Vamos -dijo Edmund molesto, tomando la mano de Lucy y subiendo ambos sobre Ahren- Es peligroso quedarnos aquí.

Enseguida Ahren tomó vuelo y se elevó sobre los árboles, desde ahí podían ver a Lorcan seguirlos de cerca a gran velocidad.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? -le preguntó Edmund dándose por vencido. Lucy se giró a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Es mal de familia -dijo divertida a lo que Edmund no pudo más que sonreír.

.

* * *

**.**

**Un cap cortito lo se, pero si llegaron hasta aquí un comentario o sugerencia sería de gran ayuda :)**

**nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**.**


	13. La Cueva

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

13- La cueva

.

Volaron por varias horas muy cerca de los árboles siguiendo a Lorcan pues era el que sabía con más certeza dónde se encontraba la cueva o al menos el lugar donde se encontraron con Edmund y Percy aquella vez. Edmund se sentía tonto al haber pensado que salir solo sería una buena idea, pero nunca hubiera podido encontrar la cueva si no conocía el camino por haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos vendados.

- ¡Mira! -dijo Lucy emocionada señalando un punto a su derecha- ¡Cair Paravel! - El castillo estaba muy lejos de ellos pero aún a pesar de ello se podían contemplar sus torres y murallas- La última vez que lo vi, fue hace tres años… -comentó nostálgica- ¿Es igual de maravilloso por dentro?

- Y aún más -le dijo Edmund- Es inmenso, aún en estos tres años creo que no he terminado de recorrerlo por completo, tiene grandes salas, pasadizos secretos, y el salón de los cuatro tronos es tan grande, con columnas y un techo de marfil, te enamorarás de él cuando lo veas -le contó recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí, le parecía que había sido hace tanto tiempo.

- Estoy segura que sí -dijo contenta.

- Creo que llegamos -dijo Ahren comenzando el descenso. Lorcan los esperaba vigilando constantemente los alrededores.

- Aquí es dónde los encontramos -dijo Lorcan cuando aterrizaron- ¿Desde aquí podrás saber el camino?

- Sí, no debe estar muy lejos -dijo comenzando a caminar.

- Por ahí -dijo Percy señalando el camino de la izquierda. No tardaron mucho cuando por fin la encontraron.

- Es aquí -dijo Edmund, todos la observaron con algo de asombro y temor. Se adentró en la cueva tomando la mano de Lucy y los demás los siguieron.

- No puedo ver nada -susurró Lucy con cierto temor.

- Esta bien -les tranquilizó Lorcan- mis ojos pueden ver muy bien en la oscuridad, yo les guiaré.

Sus pasos resonaban tal como el día en que siguieron al mago, pero esta vez no hubo ningún resplandor. Llegaron al final de la cueva un poco acostumbrados a la oscuridad aunque aún se les dificultaba ver con claridad, ayudaba mucho que hubiera un hueco en el techo dejando entrar la débil luz de la luna. Edmund se acercó al reloj de sol que había en el centro, estaba tal como lo habían dejado, mismo día, mismo año, pero algo que no había notado es que el polvo de unicornio que había sobre él se había desvanecido, después de estar tres años en desuso era bastante obvio que ya no estaría. Miró a su alrededor, observando los símbolos que habían en el suelo, Ahren y Lorcan daban vueltas en torno al círculo intentando descifrarlos mientras Lucy y Percy se mantenían junto a él.

- ¿Crees que haya alguna forma de saber cómo funciona? -le preguntó Lucy.

- No estoy seguro -explicó- Cuando seguimos al mago acababa de usarlo y tal vez por eso la magia aún seguía activa cuando Percy giró el reloj y nos trajo aquí.

- Al tiempo que el mago había alterado -dijo Lucy en comprensión.

- Pero no hay forma de que puedas regresar usando el reloj -dijo Lorcan- El tiempo ya está alterado y no puedes regresar al mismo punto donde lo dejaste.

- Creo que tiene razón -dijo Lucy apenada.

- Tal vez el mago sepa mejor cómo funciona esto -le dijo Percy.

- Pero no estoy seguro que esté muy dispuesto a cooperar -dijo Edmund desanimado.

- Salgamos de aquí -les dijo Ahren- este lugar me da escalofríos.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lucy acercándose a la pared donde había un símbolo muy extraño tallado, puso su mano sobre él para examinarlo pero el símbolo se hundió en la pared con un destello y de pronto todo comenzó a temblar.

- ¡Se está derrumbando! -gritó Edmund al ver que el techo comenzaba a desprenderse- ¡Hay que salir! -sujetó con fuerza la mano de Lucy jalándola hacia la salida seguido por los demás. Corrían esquivando las rocas que caían sobre ellos, mientras intentaban salir de la cueva con desesperación.

- ¡No, espera! -gritó Lucy soltándose del agarre de su hermano y regresando por el camino.

- ¡Lucy! -gritó Edmund asustado viéndola correr de regreso y agachándose para recoger algo del suelo- ¡Cuidado! -le dijo intentando llegar hasta ella, pero el techo se desplomó sobre ellos y tan sólo pudo escuchar el grito de Lucy antes que las rocas los separaran- ¡LUCY!

El temblor terminó y las rocas dejaron de caer, todos tosían por la nube de polvo que se había levantado, Edmund desesperado corrió hacia la montaña de rocas que lo separaban de su hermana.

- ¡Lucy! -gritó rogando por escuchar su voz. Comenzó a mover las rocas sacando fuerzas de alguna parte mientras seguía gritando el nombre de su hermana, Ahren y Lorcan como pudieron le ayudaron y cuando lograron hacer un pequeño hueco, Percy se adentró por él en busca de Lucy. Edmund esperó con el alma en un hilo a que Percy les dijera algo, si algo le pasaba a su hermanita no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- ¡Está aquí! ¡Está bien! -gritó Percy, los demás pudieron respirar tranquilos al escucharlo- Pero está atrapada, hay que mover esta roca.

En seguida siguieron quitando más rocas hasta crear un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que Edmund pudiera pasar, con trabajo se arrastró por el agujero y corrió hacia Lucy quien se encontraba tumbada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pudo ver que tenía un pie atrapado bajo una gran roca e intentó levantarla para liberarlo pero no pudo más que levantarla unos centímetros.

- Lorcan necesito tu ayuda -dijo devolviendo la roca a su lugar. Lorcan se apresuró a cruzar el hueco mientras Ahren se resignaba a esperar pues sus enormes alas le hacían imposible cruzar. Una vez más levantaron la roca con todas sus fuerzas y por fin Lucy pudo sacar su pie, Edmund y Lorcan dejaron caer la roca agotados y entonces Edmund se acercó para abrazar a su hermana, había tenido tanto miedo que le pasara algo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó preocupado.

- Estoy bien -dijo Lucy reprimiendo una mueca de dolor- Sólo mi pie.

Edmund lo examinó con detenimiento, la lesión era lo suficientemente grave para que no pudiera moverlo por algún tiempo. Como no tenía vendas, arrancó un trozo de su capa y vendó su pie lo mejor que pudo.

- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos -dijo resignado- Tenemos que volver al refugio cuanto antes. ¿En qué estabas pensando? -le regañó.

- Lo lamento -dijo Lucy arrepentida- yo solo… -pero no terminó la frase y simplemente apretó algo que traía en su mano con fuerza.

- Esta bien, tranquila -le calmó Edmund abrazándola- Lo que importa es que estas bien.

- Hay que salir -les dijo Lorcan- podría ocurrir otro derrumbe.

Con ayuda de Edmund, Lucy pudo pasar a través del hueco y después la llevó en sus brazos para evitar que caminara. El bosque se mostraba oscuro e inquietantemente silencioso, no se detuvieron más de lo necesario y emprendieron vuelo con Ahren, mientras Percy se iba con Lorcan. No hablaron mucho durante el camino, todos estaban preocupados por lo que sucedería a su regreso.

- Peter estará furioso -susurró Lucy - además de preocupado.

- Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de seguirme -le dijo Edmund.

- Tú debiste pensar antes de irte de esa manera -le dijo Lucy molesta- ¿Te detuviste a pensar en nosotros?

Edmund calló, pues evidentemente no podía negarlo, no se había puesto a pensar en lo preocupados que se pondrían sus hermanos al irse así como así, a pesar que en ese momento creía que era lo mejor.

- Los problemas no se solucionan huyendo de ellos -le dijo Lucy en voz baja.

- Lo sé -respondió Edmund- Lo siento -murmuró.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio llegando al refugio poco antes del amanecer, Ahren dio un par de vueltas esperando que Lorcan confirmara que no había ningún enemigo cerca y descendió justo frente al gran árbol que resguardaba la entrada del refugio.

- ¿Qué habrá sido el ruido que escuchamos? -preguntó Lucy mientras Edmund la cargaba en sus brazos y se acercaban a la entrada mientras los demás seguían vigilando los alrededores.

- No, lo sé -dijo Edmund- si no era enemigo tal vez un animal no parlante.

- Probablemente -coincidió Lorcan con él.

Ahren golpeó la contraseña y en seguida el enano asomó su cabeza aliviado de verlos.

- ¡Gracias a Aslan que han vuelto! -les dijo Barik, Edmund y Lucy se mostraron preocupados- Majestad ¿Está herida?-preguntó el enano preocupado al ver a Edmund cargando a Lucy mientras los dejaba pasar.

- No es nada, estoy bien -respondió Lucy apenada.

- Su hermano, junto con un gran grupo se estaban preparando para salir a buscarlos en cuanto amaneciera -les dijo. Todos intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

- Será mejor ir a verlo cuanto antes -dijo Edmund, sabía que su recibimiento no sería nada agradable en especial al ver que Lucy estaba herida pero mientras más pronto lo enfrentara más pronto terminaría.

Bajaron las escaleras y al llegar al final se encontraron con un gran grupo de soldados mirándolos entre sorprendidos, aliviados y enfadados. Albriech se acercó a ellos con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó mirando alternadamente de Edmund a Lucy y luego a Ahren, Lorcan y Percy - ¿Está herida? -preguntó examinado a Lucy. Pero antes de que pudieran responder vieron que Peter y Susan corrían a ellos asustados, Lucy hizo que Edmund la bajara para mostrarle a sus hermanos que no tenía nada grave aunque se aferró a su brazo para mantener el equilibrio. Peter llegó primero a ellos y abrazó a Lucy aliviado y después la miró preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás herida? -le miró angustiado, Lucy avergonzada respondió en voz baja.

- No es nada -intentó tranquilizarlo- me lastimé el pie, pero no es nada grave…

Peter no se molestó en seguir escuchando y se giró a Edmund furioso y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole trastabillar pero logró recuperar el equilibro antes de caer, jamás lo había visto así- ¡Peter! - gritaron Lucy y Susan al mismo tiempo asustadas, pero él no las escuchó.

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! -le gritó empujándolo de nuevo- ¡Pusiste a Lucy en peligro! -Edmund no sabía que responder- ¡¿Por qué salieron del refugio?! -cuestionó nuevamente.

- Yo sólo… - no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Peter lo empujó de nuevo esta vez haciendo que cayera al piso.

- ¡Si quieres morir, bien! ¡Pero no metas a Lucy en esto! -le espetó. Dio media vuelta y sin ningún esfuerzo tomó a Lucy en sus brazos, sin importar sus protestas se fue con ella al parecer a la enfermería, Lucy sólo pudo mirar a Edmund con culpa y gesticular un _Lo siento _antes de perderse de vista. Ahren, Lorcan, Percy y Susan se acercaron a Edmund preocupados, él simplemente se quedó ahí en el suelo sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido ¿Por qué siempre todo tenía que salirle mal? Escuchó cómo Albriech despejaba el área de curiosos y de los soldados que habían presenciado la escena y sintió la mano de Susan sobre su hombro levantando la vista instintivamente. En su mirada no había enojo sino preocupación por él.

- Ven conmigo -le dijo con su dulce voz ayudándole a levantarse, no puso mucha resistencia de su parte pues aún estaba sobrecogido por lo ocurrido y se dejó guiar por su hermana hasta la tienda que ella compartía con Lucy.

Nunca había estado ahí antes, pero era más bonita que la que compartía con Peter, tenía mucha más vida, llena de alfombras y cortinas que decoraban el lugar, además de varios cojines de colores. Se sentaron en una de las camas, Susan aun sujetando su mano amablemente, pero Edmund no se atrevía a mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Susan con clama. Edmund la miró culpablemente pero ella le mostró una pequeña sonrisa para darle tranquilidad- Está bien, Ed. Puedes decírmelo.

Edmund suspiró pesadamente y le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde su loca idea de irse, la terquedad de Lucy, la cueva y el derrumbe. Susan escuchó sin interrumpir intentando comprenderlo todo. Al final ella le abrazó en forma consoladora.

- No debiste haberte ido de esa manera -dijo tristemente- Estábamos tan preocupados por ustedes. Pudiste confiar en nosotros y decirnos lo que sucedía.

- Lo sé -se lamentó- lo siento.

- Esta bien -le tranquilizó su hermana- no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero gracias a Aslan regresaron a salvo.

- Pero Lucy… -dijo Edmund apesadumbrado.

- Lucy estará bien -le dijo ella- afortunadamente sólo se lastimó el pie, se recuperará pronto, Ed.

- ¿Qué hay de Peter? -preguntó afligido, sabía que no lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho, estaba tan enfadado…

- Dale tiempo -dijo Susan con mirada triste- Estaba muy asustado -explicó, Edmund la miró incrédulo, a él le pareció bastante molesto. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión- Aunque no lo creas, cuando nos dimos cuenta que habían desaparecido estaba aterrado, su reacción fue en respuesta a la angustia que había pasado mientras no estaban. Él tiene miedo de perdernos también… -dijo con tristeza, Edmund comprendió que hablaba de él y se sintió mal de haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a su hermano y no sólo a él sino también a Susan.

- Lo siento, fui un tonto…

- Actuaste sin pensar -aceptó Susan- pero no te culpes más por ello. La próxima vez espero que pienses dos veces antes de hacer algo como eso -intentó bromear.

- Creo que eso es algo imposible para mí -se lamentó pero recuperando un poco su humor. Susan sonrió contenta, ella era hermosa a pesar que ocultaba parte de su rostro con su cabello, Edmund podía notar que cubría una cicatriz, pero en todo ese tiempo no se había atrevido a preguntar lo que le había sucedido, seguramente no sería un recuerdo agradable y no quería parecer entrometido, Susan notó su mirada e instintivamente llevó una mano al cabello que cubría su rostro.

- Lo siento -se apresuró Edmund a disculparse.

- No tienes por qué -le dijo sin importancia- Es natural, llevo demasiado tiempo cubriéndolo que a veces olvido que está ahí… Sin embargo, sigue siendo un recordatorio de lo que la bruja blanca nos ha hecho a todos.

Edmund no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que había ocurrido, el rostro de su hermana se había ensombrecido por el recuerdo y no quería atormentarla con ello.

- No tienes que contármelo -le dijo mirándola preocupado. Ella sonrió amablemente.

- Me gustaría que lo supieras -dijo ella- además, explica también un poco de por qué Peter se preocupa tanto por nosotras. El día que me hice esta cicatriz… ambas estuvimos a punto de morir.

.

* * *

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, espero no decepcionarlos :)**

**¿Comentarios? siempre son bienvenidos :D**

**.**


	14. Resistencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Ahora regresamos al pasado para ver un poco de lo que han tenído que pasar para llegar hasta dónde estan :)  
**

**.**

* * *

.

14- Resistencia

.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la derrota en Beruna, su ejército se había dispersado en varios grupos, huyendo para salvar sus vidas, permaneciendo en una alerta constante todo el tiempo y evitando permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. El grupo que viajaba con Peter, Susan y Lucy era el más numeroso de todos y aun así no eran nada comparado con el ejército de la bruja que les perseguía, en ese momento se encontraban descansando después de caminar toda la noche por causa de sus enemigos, al parecer los habían perdido y se permitieron tomar un momento de descanso antes de retomar su viaje.

Peter después de discutirlo con Albriech había fijado el rumbo hacia el sur después de haber viajado un tiempo hacia el oeste para despistar a sus perseguidores y tener un poco de ventaja. Huir por tanto tiempo tenía a todos exhaustos, poco a poco los narnianos se iban separando del grupo intentando sobrevivir por su cuenta y los ánimos estaban por los suelos, no había ni un día en que no estuvieran temerosos de una emboscada y cualquier sonido ponía a todos tensos y alertas, él mismo sentía que no resistiría mucho tiempo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿De qué serviría? Edmund, su pequeño hermano, había muerto a manos de esa malvada bruja y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo ¿Cómo sería capaz de mantener a este grupo unido y con vida? Si ni él mismo se sentía con ganas de seguir viviendo ya. El único momento en que podía llorar la muerte de su hermano era en esos breves descansos después de noches de vigilia y caminatas extenuantes y sentía que no era suficiente, se lo habían arrebatado demasiado pronto, reconocía que se había equivocado pero era tan sólo un niño, no merecía ese destino, no lo merecía y sin él se sentía perdido.

- ¿Peter? -escuchó que Lucy lo llamaba, él levantó la mirada y vio en sus pequeños ojos preocupación, con un gesto de su mano invitó a Lucy a sentarse a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarla- Yo también lo extraño… -dijo en un susurro. A veces su hermanita le sorprendía con su perspicacia, siendo tan sólo una niña. Él no respondió, no sabía qué decirle para consolarla ya que él tampoco había hallado el consuelo por lo que se limitó a abrazarla y permanecer en silencio por un tiempo.

- ¿Dónde está Susan? -preguntó Peter sin poder encontrarla entre los narnianos que los rodeaban.

- Fue con un grupo a recoger leña para el fuego -explicó Lucy- no debe estar muy lejos.

Esa información le dejó con una sensación extraña en el pecho, no sabía por qué pero se levantó para buscarla.

- Voy contigo -dijo Lucy al ver que iba a buscar a Susan, pero Peter la detuvo.

- Espera aquí y no te separes del grupo -le advirtió.

Se alejó del campamento y no tardó en encontrar las huellas de los que habían ido por la leña, se puso a seguirlas caminando intranquilo, sentía que algo no estaba bien y no sabía por qué hasta el momento en que lo escuchó. El grito de Susan llegó hasta sus oídos y de inmediato sacó su espada y comenzó a correr en esa dirección, sentía el corazón salirse del terror, _no Susan_, _no también su hermana_. Cuando llegó se encontró con un par de faunos y un sátiro enfrentarse a varios minotauros, lobos y hombres lobo en un intento de proteger a Susan y los otros animales indefensos que la acompañaban. Peter corrió hacia Susan quien preparaba su arco para atacar cuando un minotauro se interpuso en su camino y lo arrojó contra un árbol, aturdido se puso de pie y se enfrentó al minotauro agarrando su escudo que llevaba en la espalda y arremetiendo contra él con fiereza. A pesar que intentaba concentrarse en su propia pelear vio cómo Susan perdía su arco arrebatado por un hombre lobo y después como éste le daba un golpe con sus garras en el rostro arrojándola al suelo en dónde se quedó inmóvil y en un lío de sangre. En ese momento sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, _¡No!_ , intentó deshacerse del minotauro pero éste no se daba por vencido frustrando así sus planes. Vio una pequeña silueta corriendo en dirección a su hermana y palideció al reconocerla _¡Lucy! _¿Por qué estaba aquí? Seguramente le había desobedecido y seguido por el bosque ¿No se daba cuenta que era peligroso? Su hermanita corría hacia Susan con el cordial en su mano cuando alguien la sujetó por el cabello con fuerza haciéndola soltar un grito asustado. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver a la mujer que tenía sujetada a su hermanita. La Bruja Blanca se levantaba imponente y con una sonrisa victoriosa disfrutando de la escena.

- ¡LUCY! -gritó Peter con fuerza acabando con el minotauro pero enseguida un hombre lobo tomó su lugar impidiéndole avanzar más. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Lucy luchaba con fuerza para zafarse del agarre de la bruja pero ésta la sujetó con mayor fuerza y se deleitó en su impotencia.

- Será mejor que no te resistas -le advirtió Jadis- o tendrán una muerte más dolorosa.

- ¡Aslan nos salvará! -gritó Lucy con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de la Bruja Blanca se vio perturbado por un segundo pero recobró la compostura y la miró con molestia.

- Ese gato no te salvará -le dijo con malicia, después notó el frasco que Lucy llevaba en sus manos y se lo arrebató con placer- ¿Pensabas usar esto para salvar a tu tonta hermana? -se regodeó observando el frasco.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! -gritó Lucy desesperada.

- No te preocupes -dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa- ya no lo necesitarás -Y con horror Lucy vio como la bruja derramaba el contenido en el suelo.

- ¡No! -gritó Lucy y en un arrebato sacó su daga y la calvó en la mano de la bruja que la tenía sujeta, Jadis gritó de dolor y soltó el agarre de Lucy y también del frasco ya vacío. Lucy recogió el cordial e intentó alejarse de la bruja quien con ira y desprecio sacó la espada que llevaba en su cintura y se dispuso a atacar a Lucy cuando Peter se interpuso entre ellas deteniendo el golpe con su escudo.

Comenzó una batalla entre Peter y la Bruja Blanca llevando ella claramente la ventaja, Peter aunque intentó contraatacar lo único que podía hacer era bloquear sus ataques se sentía afortunado que la bruja no cargara con ella su vara, sino estaba seguro que hubiera sido su fin. Justo cuando terminó de pensar en ello en un golpe que esquivo de la bruja tropezó con una raíz y cayó con un golpe seco al suelo.

- ¡Peter! -escuchó a Lucy gritar ¿Eso sería todo? ¿Moriría ahí? ¿Qué pasaría con Lucy y Susan? ¿Morirían junto con él? No, no podía permitirlo. No dejaría que ellas murieran y tampoco él. No podía darse por vencido, no permitiría que la muerte de Edmund fuera en vano, no dejaría que la bruja ganara, no si él podía evitarlo. Cubrió el ataque de la bruja justo a tiempo, esperó otro golpe pero nunca llegó, de pronto se dio cuenta que varios gritos se escuchaban a su alrededor y al alzar su vista notó que el grupo de soldados había llegado en su ayuda, la bruja blanca se subió a su trineo y escapó antes de que alguien pudiera alcanzarla y sus súbditos perecieron a manos de los narnianos. Aún en plena confusión Peter se arrastró hasta dónde se hallaban sus hermanas y levantó el débil cuerpo de Susan, Lucy lloraba mirando a su hermana con el rostro ensangrentado, la herida era grande pero lo que le llenó de alegría fue la débil voz de su hermana llamándolo.

- Peter… -dijo Susan en apenas un susurro.

- Estoy aquí, Su -dijo Peter con voz ahogada por las lágrimas de alivio- Tranquila, estás a salvo.

- Duele… -se quejó ella.

- Lo sé -le dijo intentando calmarla- Te curaremos y ya verás que estarás bien.

- ¡Majestad! -se acercó Albriech preocupado.

- ¡Albriech! ¡Susan está herida! -le dijo angustiado. El centauro la cargó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo y se dirigió a todos en general.

- Levanten el campamento, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. Daribith trae el botiquín enseguida, Farhan registra el perímetro, Bor asegúrate que todos estén listos para partir cuanto antes - En un instante todos estaban movilizándose a la voz de Albriech mientras Susan era atendida. Peter se sintió completamente inútil frente a la situación, había perdido la cabeza al ver a Susan mal herida, se suponía que él debía de dirigirlos, pero en ese momento se sintió perdido, gracias a Alsan que Albriech había tomado el control de la situación y había sabido qué hacer. Se prometió a sí mismo jamás volver a perder la cabeza de esa manera, debía proteger a su familia y a su pueblo, el pueblo que Aslan le había encargado dirigir. Tenía que vivir por ellos, tenía que ser un verdadero líder para ellos.

Caminaron el resto del día, sin detenerse un minuto, Susan insistió un buen rato que podía caminar por su cuenta hasta que Albriech accedió a bajarla de sus brazos, sin embargo, Peter la abrazó por la cintura en forma protectora dejando que ella reclinara su cabeza sobre su hombro. La mitad de su cara estaba vendada y los sanadores les dijeron que probablemente le quedaría una cicatriz, pero a ninguno le importaba siempre y cuando su hermana siguiera aún con vida. Lucy caminaba a su lado y miraba con tristeza el frasco vacío.

- Siento lo de tu cordial, Lucy -le dijo Peter.

- Yo también -dijo ella deprimida- Me gustaría poder curar la herida de Susan.

- No te preocupes, Lucy. Estoy bien -le aseguró su hermana.

- Quiero decir… Miren esto -dijo levantando el cordial a contra luz- ¿Pueden verlo? -preguntó. Peter y Susan lo miraron con detenimiento y pudieron notar un débil color rojo en el fondo de frasco.

- Aún queda una gota -dijo Peter impresionado que Lucy lo notara.

- Sí -dijo Lucy con una expresión indescifrable- La conservaré para algo verdaderamente necesario, espero que sea suficiente. Aunque… también espero nunca utilizarlo.

- Tienes razón -concordó él- esperemos que no.

Una semana después de seguir huyendo al hacia el sureste, se encontraron descansando en un bosque de dríades fieles a Aslan por lo que se sintieron seguros por el momento, no sabían cuánto más podrían seguir huyendo de la Bruja Blanca, cada vez estaban más cansados y ella cada vez se acercaba más a ellos. Peter meditaba sobre su siguiente destino cuando Albriech lo interrumpió.

- Majestad - le llamó cauteloso- el enano, Kripkin, soldado de nuestro ejército y quien se separó de nosotros con un grupo durante la retirada en Beruna ha llegado al campamento y solicita hablar con usted -Peter lo miro entre confundido y sorprendido.

- ¿Conmigo? -Albriech asintió.

- Al parecer es algo importante -continuó- dice que nos ha estado buscando por largo tiempo.

Peter se levantó de inmediato y dejó que Albriech lo guiara hasta él. Kripkin era un enano rojo fiel a Alsan y a pesar que Peter sólo lo había visto una vez durante la batalla en Beruna, sabía que era una persona confiable. Al verlo, el enano se llenó de alegría y le habló con entusiasmo.

- ¡Majestad! -dijo Kripkin con orgullo- Hemos encontrado el escondite perfecto - Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

Y ahí estaba él junto con todo su grupo en esa enorme caverna, durante un mes los enanos que iban con Kripkin habían estado haciéndola habitable, habían creado una entrada bajo el enorme árbol de Numene, con su permiso por supuesto, ella era quien les había hablado de lo que se escondía bajo sus raíces y Peter y todos los que con él viajaban le habían agradecido infinitamente. Construyeron una larga escalera para poder bajar hasta el fondo de la caverna y todos se asentaron ahí por el momento.

- ¿Tu qué crees Albriech? -le preguntó Peter mirando con una enorme sonrisa a su alrededor- no tenían suficientes antorchas para iluminarla por completo pero sabían que el lugar era más que suficiente.

- Creo que Aslan nos ha bendecido con éste lugar, Majestad -respondió Albriech más que gustoso.

- He escuchado que Barik descubrió un afluente de agua -continuó feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo- No podríamos encontrar mejor lugar que este. Aquí construiremos nuestro refugio y formaremos nuestra resistencia contra la Bruja Blanca -dijo con decisión.

Ya no se daría nunca más por vencido, tal como Albriech lo había dicho, Aslan los había guiado hasta éste lugar, un lugar escondido a los ojos de Jadis y en donde se prepararían silenciosamente para el momento del contraataque, y esta vez ellos obtendrían la victoria. Era una promesa que Peter se hizo a sí mismo, por sus hermanas, por Edmund, por Alsan y por Narnia.

- Todos aquellos que huían de la Bruja Blanca fueron bien recibidos en el refugio -terminó Susan su relato- Y así fue como hemos crecido desde entonces.

Había escuchado toda la historia y de alguna forma se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarles en aquellos momentos y por causarle tal preocupación a Peter, en ningún momento pensó lo terriblemente asustado que estaría, entendía su reacción y ahora no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara nuevamente. Susan lo miraba con una triste sonrisa y pensó en lo que le había dicho, un recordatorio de su sufrimiento… no tenía por qué ser así. Acercó su mano al rostro de su hermana. Susan, aunque sorprendida no se movió, con delicadeza retiró el cabello que cubría su cicatriz y lo puso detrás de su oreja, pudo notar cuatro largas líneas que recorrían su rostro y aun así no podían opacar la belleza de su hermana.

- Eres hermosa tal como eres -le dijo acariciando su mejilla. Ella le dio una media sonrisa.

- No necesitas mentir, Edmund -le dijo bajando la cabeza pero Edmund la levantó para que lo mirara.

- No miento -le dijo con seriedad- Tu belleza sobrepasa a una simple cicatriz, no deberías ocultarla, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte -Susan lo miró agradecida- Deberías mostrar con orgullo el sacrifico que estas dispuesta hacer por tu pueblo.

- Peter me dijo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo -susurró Susan con la mirada cristalina- pero yo no le creí.

- Bueno espero que dos contra uno sea suficiente -dijo Edmund sonriendo- y si le preguntas a Lucy estoy seguro que terminará siendo tres a uno -Susan rio libremente y abrazó a Edmund con gratitud y afecto susurrando en su oído un débil _Gracias_. Edmund se alegró por su hermana, sentía que ella había recuperado ese algo que faltaba en su mirada y agradeció a Aslan por ello.

.

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer n.n Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas :D**

**.**


	15. Un paso adelante, cien pasos atrás

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**¡Nuevo Cap!**

**Lean y disfruten -w-**

**.**

* * *

.

15- Un paso adelante, cien pasos atrás

.

Se pasó la mañana entera en la tienda de sus hermanas, a pesar de la insistencia de Susan no logró sacarlo de ahí, no quería ver a Peter, o mejor dicho, tenía miedo de verlo. Esperaba que estar fuera de su vista por suficiente tiempo lograra bajar su ira contra él. Finalmente Susan prácticamente lo amenazó con salir de la tienda e ir a comer si no quería probar su ira también, así que junto con sus amigos fueron al comedor y como parecía costumbre se sentaron en el lugar más apartado ante la atenta mirada de todos.

- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? -se quejó Ahren con molestia.

- Esta bien, Ahren, no me molesta -le tranquilizó.

- ¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó Percy dudoso- Si sus miradas fueran flechas…

- Estoy seguro -insistió Edmund, pero no apartó su vista del plato en todo momento. Cuando salieron del comedor Edmund se dirigió a sus amigos con seriedad- Hay algo que necesito hacer -les explicó- ¿Les importaría dejarme sólo por un rato? -los tres intercambiaron miradas inseguras- les prometo que no me meteré en problemas ¿mejor? -dijo cansado al ver su expresión, podía cuidarse por sí mismo, no necesitaba que lo siguieran a todas partes.

- Esta bien -aceptó Percy resignado.

- Gracias -les dijo antes de irse. Lo había estado pensando durante todo el día y esa inquietud no se iría hasta que hablara con él, sabía dónde estaría, lo había escuchado de uno de los guardias mientras comía, sólo esperaba poder hablarle sin ningún obstáculo. Llegó a la tienda custodiada por dos guardias y reuniendo todo su coraje les habló cómo lo haría alguien con autoridad.

- He venido a hablar un momento con el prisionero -les dijo, a lo que los guardias se miraron entre sí y luego le abrieron paso. Aliviado se adentró en la tienda y se detuvo a una distancia prudente del fauno que lo miraba incrédulo y con una mirada que sólo despedía puro odio.

- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí? -siseó Gage intentando zafarse de las cadenas que tenía en manos y pezuñas.

- No -dijo escuetamente- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un traidor como tú! -le dijo con rabia.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Gage? -le preguntó Edmund sin comprender su odio irracional hacia él- No te he hecho nada.

- ¡No necesitas haberlo hecho! -le dijo el fauno- ¡El simple hecho que hayas estado del lado de la bruja Blanca es suficiente para mí! ¡Por más de cien años, ella nos ha hecho sufrir miserablemente, todos aquellos que osaban enfrentarla terminaban muertos o como decoración en su jardín, y justo cuando la esperanza había surgido a su llegada, la llegada de los niños de la profecía, uno de ellos terminó traicionando no sólo a sus hermanos sino a todos nosotros! ¡Es por tu culpa que aún sigamos sufriendo un eterno invierno! ¡Es tu culpa que tengamos que escondernos cómo ratas en esta cueva! ¡Y luego vienes aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo creer a todos que aún hay esperanza, pero yo sé lo que escondes, sigues siendo el mismo traidor y terminarás traicionándonos otra vez!

- ¡Yo nunca haría tal cosa! -le dijo Edmund con seriedad- ¡No niego los errores que cometí en el pasado, pero eso quedó atrás, me di cuenta de ello y me arrepentí del mal que les causé! ¡Me fue dada otra oportunidad! Esa misma oportunidad te puede ser dada Gage, date cuenta que el matarme no es la solución, si tan sólo me escucharas…

- ¡No intentes embaucarme con tu palabrería! ¡No me arrepiento de lo que hice! ¡Me arrepiento de no haberlo conseguido! -le espetó tirando de sus cadenas.

- Piensa en lo que estás diciendo, Gage -dijo Edmund intentando razonar con él- Piensa en tu hijo, en Lei, no merece perder a su padre, si tan sólo te dieras cuenta y te arrepintieras de lo que has hecho.

- Ya te lo he dicho -le dijo Gage sin inmutarse ante la mención de su hijo- No me arrepiento ni lo haré. Lei debería sentirse orgulloso de mí, porque a diferencia de todos los que piensan igual, sólo yo fui el único que se atrevió a hacer algo al respecto. Y espero que siga mi ejemplo.

- ¿Acaso estás escuchándote? -le dijo incrédulo- ¡¿Quieres hacer de tu hijo un asesino?! ¡¿Cómo puedes desear algo así para él?! ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!

- ¡Eres el menos indicado para criticarme! -le gritó Gage harto de escucharlo- ¡Déjame sólo! ¡Vete!

Edmund le dirigió una última mirada llena de lástima antes de retirarse, jamás imagino que Gage estuviera tan perdido y cegado por su odio, que no sintiera el más mínimo remordimiento por lo que hizo ni por dejar sólo a su hijo. Con un sentimiento que no podía describir se dio cuenta que la sentencia fue más justa de lo que podía llegar a pensar.

Intentando dejar atrás lo sucedido con Gage, pensó que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Lucy a la enfermería, después de todo no la había visto desde que Peter se la llevó y quería saber cómo estaba y disculparse por haberla metido en todo ese lío.

Al llegar a la enfermería se encontró con su hermana sentada en una cama, jugando tristemente con un plato de comida sobre su regazo y con su pie debidamente vendado.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? -preguntó Edmund al verla tan deprimida, Lucy al escuchar su voz se le iluminó la cara pero después bajó la mirada apenada.

- Perdón -le dijo ella- sólo complique más las cosas- Edmund la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- No es tu culpa Lucy -le dijo él sentándose en la orilla de la cama- Es mía.

- No, Ed -le contradijo ella con ahínco- Fui yo quien se empeñó en ir contigo y también fue mi culpa el terminar lastimada. Nada de eso fue tu culpa -terminó con firmeza.

- Pero si no me hubiera ido nada de eso hubiera sucedido -le dijo arrepentido.

- No puedes saber lo que hubiera o no sucedido -le dijo Lucy, algo que le recordó a la Lucy de su tiempo- Además… fue mi culpa regresarme mientras escapábamos del derrumbe -dijo alicaída.

- ¿Por qué regresaste? -le preguntó Edmund, era algo que aún no comprendía, la había visto recoger algo pero no llegó a ver qué.

- Fue por esto -dijo ella sacando un pañuelo escondido en su manga. Se lo entregó a Edmund y éste lo examinó, no era como el pañuelo que Lucy le había regalado al señor Tumnus en su primera visita a Narnia, éste era de un color celeste, con bordados azules y plateados por toda la orilla y en una de las esquinas una "E" bordada torpemente. Edmund la miró confundido, Lucy lo miró con una triste sonrisa- Cuando… la Bruja Blanca dijo que vendrías con ella, fue muy doloroso para todos, yo quería… que antes de irte tuvieras algo a qué aferrarte, algo para que pudieras recordarnos y te di el primer bordado que hice, aún no habías sido rescatado de la Bruja Blanca y una dríada se ofreció a enseñarme, fue mi primer y peor intento, pensé que cuando mejorara te lo regalaría pero… ya no habría otra oportunidad, así que te di este bordado y lo aceptaste con una sonrisa, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír así, a pesar que sabías el destino que te esperaba, no dejaste que viera tristeza en tu rostro, lo llevaste contigo hasta la mesa de piedra y después… lo conservé como un recuerdo de ti -terminó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Edmund la abrazó intentando reconfortarla. Nunca hubiera imaginado todo aquello, cada vez descubría más cosas sobre el pasado de sus hermanos y del suyo propio en ese tiempo, era todo tan extraño…

- Lo siento, Lucy -le susurró acariciando su cabello.

- No tienes por qué -le contestó ella conteniendo un sollozo- Lamento haberme dejado llevar por el recuerdo - dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora- estoy bien.

- Esta bien -aceptó Edmund, para dejar a un lado el tema- ¿Piensas alguna vez terminar tu comida? -preguntó viendo que su plato aún estaba lleno.

- No podía comer con tantas cosas en la cabeza -se disculpó.

- Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que vea que dejes tu plato limpio -le dijo cruzándose de brazos imitando el gesto que Lucy había hecho cuando se empeñó a ir con él, algo que le causó gracia a su hermana.

- Esta bien, esta bien -le dijo ella riendo- me lo comeré todo, pero después me llevarás a mi tienda.

- ¿Estás segura que no molestará a nadie? -le dijo inseguro, refiriéndose en particular a Peter.

- Sí -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ahora entiendo porque estabas desesperado por salir de aquí, debería pensar en hacer un poco más agradable la estancia aquí -dijo pensativa- Y menos aburrida.

- Bueno, si tu estas por aquí seguro aburrido no será -le dijo él sacándole una sonrisa- Vamos, come y te llevaré a la tienda.

Tal como prometió, cuando Lucy terminó de comer la llevó en sus brazos hasta su tienda, muchos les dirigían miradas desaprobadas durante el camino pero Lucy parecía encantada que la llevara en sus brazos y eso era suficiente para él.

- ¿No le causé mucho esfuerzo a tu brazo? -le preguntó Lucy examinando el brazo de Edmund una vez que él la dejó en su cama- Después de mover esa roca pensé que se abriría -comentó terminando de examinar su brazo que parecía mucho mejor - pero parece que está muy bien, de hecho.

- Hiciste un excelente trabajo, entonces -respondió Edmund satisfecho- Además pesas como una pluma ¿Estas segura que te alimentas bien?

- Mira quién lo dice -le dijo ella entre ofendida y divertida- ¡Si tú estás igual de delgado!

- Pero tú estás en pleno crecimiento -intentó defenderse.

- ¡Sólo eres un año mayor que yo! -le dijo entre risas, Edmund también rio junto con ella.

Cuando las risas terminaron, Lucy se puso seria y miro a su hermano quien se vio preocupado por su cambio.

- He hablado con Peter -le explicó entendiendo Edmund a dónde quería llegar- Estaba muy molesto, nunca lo había visto así -ya somos dos, pensó Edmund- Le expliqué como sucedieron las cosas, aunque no pareció escucharme… Sólo tienes que darle tiempo, ya se le pasará.

- Susan me dijo lo mismo -le dijo Edmund, pero le preocupaba cuánto tiempo tomaría- ¿No podríamos intercambiar tiendas?

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que verlo -le dijo Lucy comprensiva- Y tendrán que hablar -le recordó. Edmund suspiró resignado.

Pensó que había tenido mucha suerte cuando llevó a Lucy al comedor a la hora de la cena y no vieron a Peter por ninguna parte. Solamente estaba Susan y fue corriendo hacia ellos pues no había visto a Lucy en todo el día y quería saber cómo estaba, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, cuando Lucy con una enorme sonrisa exclamó - ¡Susan, te ves hermosa! -Susan se sorprendió por sus palabras y después sonrió abiertamente, ya no llevaba su cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro sino que lo tenía recogido en una trenza despejando su rostro por completo.

- Gracias, Lu -le dijo ella- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien -dijo ella- además tengo a mi cargador personal así que no tengo que caminar -terminó en broma mirando a Edmund.

- Muy graciosa -dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿Has visto a Peter? -preguntó Lucy a su hermana.

- Vino hace un par de horas -dijo ella- Intenté hablar con él, pero no sé si haya servido de mucho -dijo apenada.

- Bueno, supongo que lo veré en la tienda -dijo Edmund como si su sentencia de muerte hubiera sido declarada.

- No creo que sea tan malo -dijo Lucy- No te ha visto en todo el día así que estará más calmado para entonces.

Pero su encuentro con Peter nunca sucedió, al despertar la mañana siguiente su cama seguía intacta, lo que le decía que no había ido a dormir, eso le inquietaba ¿Tan enfadado estaría con él que no quería ni verlo? Se levantó sin mucho ánimo y despertó a Percy quien seguía profundamente dormido, Lorcan y Ahren los esperaban afuera. Al llegar al comedor le pareció extraño que el lugar se encontrara prácticamente vacío, se acercó a Susan quien les saludo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde están todos? -le preguntó Percy. Susan los miró sorprendida.

- Hoy es el día de la ejecución -dijo en voz baja- Todos se dirigen allá.

Edmund sintió un nudo en el estómago, lo había olvidado por completo, hoy ejecutarían a Gage. A pesar que sabía que era lo correcto no dejaba de sentir pena por él.

- ¿Tendré que estar presente? -preguntó Edmund sintiéndose mal al imaginarlo.

- No, si no quieres hacerlo -le dijo Susan tranquilizadora- Puedes esperar en la tienda, yo te avisaré cuando termine.

- Gracias, Su -le dijo más tranquilo.

- Oye -le dijo ella extrañada- Pensé que traerías a Lucy a desayunar ¿Aún no se despierta? -Edmund se mostró espantado ¡Se había olvidado de Lucy! Le había prometido llevarla a donde necesitara.

- Oh no, va a matarme -se lamentó Edmund. Susan se rio de su expresión.

- Tranquilo -le calmó- ¿Por qué no llevas tu desayuno y el de ella y le dices que fuiste por ellos para que desayunaran en la tienda?

- ¡Me has salvado la vida, Susan! -dijo Edmund aliviado dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Y ustedes no le digan que la olvidé -les amenazó a sus amigos.

- Nuestros labios están sellados -dijo Percy divertido.

Y así fue como regresaron a la tienda en donde Lucy lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pensé que nunca vendrías! -le dijo molesta.

- Lo siento, Lucy -se disculpó Edmund sinceramente- Pero te traje el desayuno -dijo mostrándole la bandeja que llevaba. Ella lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Te olvidaste de mí! -le acusó.

- ¡No lo hice! -dijo él nervioso.

- ¡Mientes! -dijo ella nuevamente.

- Esta bien, me atrapaste -aceptó Edmund viéndose acorralado- Pero fue idea de Susan el traer la comida -intentó aminorar la falta.

- Creo que eso no te ayuda nada -comentó Percy.

Después de un rato disculpándose con Lucy, ésta accedió a perdonarlo y por fin se dispusieron a desayunar, por un momento Edmund se preguntó si no lo había hecho sólo porque se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no importaba si había hecho que Lucy cediera.

- ¿No vas ir a la ejecución? -preguntó Lucy después de un rato.

- No… Preferiría no estar ahí.

- Yo tampoco quiero verlo -respondió ella apagada. Lorcan que estaba junto a la entrada se puso de pie de un salto y olfateó el aire.

- Hay alguien fuera -dijo asomándose seguido de cerca por Ahren, después de todo sentían la obligación de protegerlos.

Una tímida voz se escuchó hablarles y después Ahren se asomó dentro para hablarles.

- Uh… hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, Ed -dijo el grifo.

- Déjalo pasar -le dijo Edmund preguntándose quién podría ser. Sorprendido vio que Lei entraba con la cabeza baja y parecía estar llorando.

- Lei -dijo él sorprendido. El pequeño fauno lo miró con ojos llorosos.

- Lamento haber dicho esas cosas -dijo entre sollozos- Tenían razón… mi… mi padre es malo… -terminó llorando. Edmund conmovido por sus lágrimas se acercó y abrazó a Lei dejándole desahogarse, Lucy lo miraba con tristeza y se lamentaba que Lei tuviera que pasar por eso.

- Me…me dijo… -continuó Lei llorando en brazos de Edmund- Que terminará el trabajo -dijo incrédulo- Quería que yo… que yo…

-Shh -le cayó Edmund- no tienes que decirlo, Lei. Escucha -le dijo apartándolo un poco para que lo mirara a los ojos- Tu padre tomó decisiones equivocadas, no sabía lo que decía… Tienes que olvidar los malos recuerdos y conserva sólo los momentos felices ¿entiendes? -Lei asintió- Todo estará bien -le aseguró.

Ambos se sentaron junto a Lucy, Percy se subió al hombro de ella, mientras Lorcan y Ahren prefirieron darles espacio y esperaron afuera. Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Lei estuvo más tranquilo, en ese momento llegó Susan con el semblante serio, se sorprendió al ver a Lei con ellos y dudó un momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Ya… ha terminado -explicó, todos entendieron perfectamente a lo que se refería, la ejecución había terminado y Gage había muerto. Lei dejó salir un sollozo y Susan se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, Lei? -preguntó amablemente, el fauno asintió y salió junto con ella de la tienda.

- Nunca imagine que Gage se hubiera perdido tanto -murmuró Lucy.

- Lo sé -respondió su hermano- él no supo perdonar y su odio lo cegó completamente, pero no todos son así, incluso el señor Tumnus me perdonó por lo que hice -dijo él recordando su pasado.

- ¿El…el señor Tumnus? -preguntó Lucy atónita- ¿Él está vivo? -preguntó ilusionada. Ella no lo sabía, había olvidado cuántas cosas habían cambiado en ese mundo.

- Sí -le aseguró Edmund- Aslan le salvó -explicó. Lucy sonrió aliviada.

- Espero que eso también suceda aquí -dijo ella.

- Lo hará.

Lucy no quería estar todo el día encerrada en su tienda, así que le pidió a Edmund que la llevara a dar una vuelta, Edmund accedió tan entusiasmado como ella, ambos no estaban hechos para estar en un mismo sitio por tanto tiempo sin hacer nada así que en compañía de Percy, Lorcan y Ahren salieron en busca de algo para matar el tiempo.

- Podríamos ir con los tejones a escuchar una de sus historias -sugirió Percy emocionado.

- Eso estaría bien -dijo Edmund, tenía tiempo que no escuchaba un relato de ellos y era un bueno momento para ello.

- Podríamos ir al campo de entrenamiento -dijo Lucy- Tal vez Peter esté ahí y por fin puedas hablar con él -Edmund le había contado que Peter no había llegado a dormir, pero la sugerencia de Lucy no le agradó para nada.

- ¿Por qué forzarlo a algo que no quiere hacer? -preguntó él cansado.

- Porque no puede estar molesto contigo todo el tiempo, son hermanos -respondió ella.

- No creo que piense eso con lo que pasó -dijo él en un tono apagado.

- Claro que lo hace -dijo ella- Incluso si él mismo no se da cuenta -Edmund no quiso discutir con ella, por lo que decidió no decir lo que pensaba.

Inconscientemente habían pasado de largo la tienda de los tejones y habían llegado hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Pero para alivio de Edmund, Peter no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, se fijó en un joven fauno sentado sobre unas cajas mirando aburrido el entrenamiento de los demás, era Siro, a quien se suponía que Edmund instruiría pero con todo lo sucedido y su herida no había tenido más que una sola clase con él. Se acercó a él aún con Lucy en sus brazos y sus amigos siguiéndolos de cerca.

- ¿Por qué no estás entrenando Siro? -preguntó confundido al llegar junto a él. Siro se mostró sorprendido al verlo y después bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Bueno… -dijo el nervioso- yo quería esperar a que usted estuviera mejor y pudiera seguir enseñándome…

Ahora fue Edmund el sorprendido al escucharlo, Siro no había querido que nadie más lo instruyera sino Ed mismo.

- Gracias por la confianza que has depositado en mí, Siro -le dijo Edmund conmovido por el fauno.

- Cuando me enlisté creí que sería un completo fracaso, incluso estaba temblando la primera vez que lo vi, pero usted me dio confianza, usted creyó en mí y nadie más me entendería como usted, señor -dijo el fauno con sinceridad. Edmund no sabía que decirle, se sintió honrado por sus palabras y se prometió no defraudarlo.

- Entonces alístate, Siro -le dijo Edmund dejando a Lucy sobre una caja y sacando su espada- Vamos a continuar con tu entrenamiento antes de que te retrases más.

- Edmund no puedes usar tu espada con ese brazo -le advirtió Lucy- con tantos movimientos la herida…

- Ya lo sé, Lucy. Tranquila -le dijo su hermano- Usaré mi brazo izquierdo ¿Te parece?

- Bien -dijo no muy convencida.

- ¿Estás listo, Siro? -preguntó amablemente al fauno. Él de inmediato se puso de pie emocionado y preparó su espada y escudo y adoptó la posición que Edmund le había enseñado.

- Listo, señor -respondió contento.

Estuvo un par de horas enseñando a Siro cómo defenderse contra un oponente zurdo y movimientos de contraataque que podría utilizar contra ellos. Eso le vendría bien para que en un futuro supiera cómo moverse contra diferentes tipos de oponentes.

Edmund decidió terminar con la lección de hoy con un Siro muy satisfecho por lo aprendido y se retiró con una sonrisa agradeciendo su tiempo. Edmund se sentó cansado junto a Lucy, extrañado de no ver por ahí a Lorcan, Ahren y Percy.

- ¿A dónde fueron los demás? -preguntó a su hermana.

- Se morían de hambre -comentó Lucy con una sonrisa- Les dije que se adelantaran.

- Pero aún falta para la hora de la comida -dijo el extrañado. Lucy se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

El resto del día estuvo con Lucy en la enfermería asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden con los pacientes y sanadores. Por la noche decidió que era el momento para arreglar las cosas con su hermano, Lucy tenía razón no podían estar así todo el tiempo, así que le pidió a Percy que esperara con Lorcan y Ahren mientras hablaban y esperó con impaciencia la llegada de Peter. Por un momento creyó que no llegaría a dormir otra vez, pero en ese momento apareció en la entrada y se detuvo un momento sorprendido al ver que le esperaba. Edmund le miró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Peter simplemente desvió su vista y pasó de largo. Toda la confianza que había ganado se había reducido a nada.

.

* * *

**.**

**¿Les gustó? No olviden comentarlo n.n**

**Próximo cap desde el punto de vista de Peter :D**

**nos vemos :)**

**.**


End file.
